


Bleach One Shot Collection

by rmorningstar21



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 65,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: Relish in falling in love with your favorite characters, participating in and out of the storyline of Bleach.  Unless it's a little drabble, the majority of these will be x Reader, some gender specified while others are not.  The mature rating is for the smuttier one shots, some with plot and others without plot.  Shinigami, Visored, Espada, Arrancar, and Humans alike are all welcome to enjoy.  I do warn, as any of my collections, there may be some without happy endings.  I'm an angst queen.  Some of these will also be platonic, but everything will be specified without giving away each one shot.These are admittedly pretty self-indulgent.  I've loved Bleach since I was young, and recently waved my hand around, spouting out idea after idea.Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fanfiction using characters from the Bleach world, which is trademarked by Tite Kubo.  The characters used belong to them, and I do not claim them as my own, nor do I claim you as the “reader”.
Relationships: Ayasegawa Yumichika/Reader, Ayasegawa Yumichika/You, Hirako Shinji/Reader, Hirako Shinji/You, Ichimaru Gin/Kira Izuru/You, Ichimaru Gin/Reader, Ichimaru Gin/You, Kira Izuru/You, Kuchiki Byakuya and You, Kurodo/Reader, Kurodo/You, Otoribashi Roujuurou/Reader, Otoribashi Roujuurou/You, Senbonzakura/Reader, Senbonzakura/You, Ukitake Juushirou/Reader, Ukitake Juushirou/You, Ulquiorra Cifer/Reader, Ulquiorra Cifer/You, Yadoumaru Lisa/Reader, Yadoumaru Lisa/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	1. Grieving And Misinformation (Shinji Hirako x Fem!Wife!Reader)

“Sweetheart?” you called out, your voice with a hint of concern as you heard your barracks open and shut without a word. You believed in your husband’s strength, but the two of you knew about the missing souls case. Both of you had been concerned that something deeper, significantly worse had been going on. Desperately, you wished to accompany your husband, but the Head Captain had the last say in the dispersed team. As Squad 5’s third seat, you had no say in speaking over him. It had already been the wake of morning, dawn barely upon you as you groggily sat up from the chair you were waiting for your husband’s return. Without a response, you grew concerned, shuffling quickly to the front of the room. 

Your eyes landed upon your husband’s lieutenant, Sousuke Aizen, and your lips dropped quickly to a frown. Though you had your concerns about the man as well as your husband had, the apologetic look in the man’s eyes caused your heart to tighten in your chest. Tears had already pricked your eyes as your y/e/c orbs questioned the man in front of you. Finally, you found the words to ask the man about his intrusion into your barracks. 

“Lieutenant, what brings you in here?” you questioned, though your words hinted towards you already knowing what would slip from his mouth. The way that your words cracked against your lips, falling as if he had already told you the worst, felt strangled already. “Where is my husband?”

“Mrs. Hirako,” he spoke, his voice nearly cracked as he held condolences in his brown eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

You had not needed to hear more as your body set to collapse under the weight of your own grief. Being held up solely by the Lieutenant, your tears spilled vigorously from your y/e/c eyes. As a member of the Gotei 13, you knew one day someone would bring you terrible news, but you had never expected it to be so soon. The two of you had recently wed, not even a year prior, and now you were already being told that he was gone. All of you had wished you had been on that mission, if only to die with him. 

Sousuke Aizen had spared the details, saying that a great deal of the information was classified, not even known to him. He spoke of how wonderful of a man your husband, his Captain, had been, and told you everything you needed to hear. That was the kind of man that Sousuke Aizen, Lieutenant Aizen, had been. You knew that as well as Shinji had, but in your grieving state, you believed every word that slipped from the man’s lips. 

Even as Aizen had become Captain, you opted to stay as Squad 5’s third seat. Momo Hinamori had replaced Aizen’s position, while Aizen had taken his spot where your husband should have been. No matter how many years passed, no matter how many hollows you had slain, you could not help thinking of him. No matter how kind your new Captain had been to you, you would always stay at arm’s length from him, unlike Momo. Momo was willing to defend Aizen until her dying breath, which she had just about done upon his betrayal. 

It was the point that you found yourself dispatched to the world of the living that you found yourself at Urahara Kisuke's shop, much to your dismay. The moment your y/e/c eyes landed upon the bleach blond haired old captain of the twelfth squad, you could feel your anger seething in your chest, tears begging to fall from y/e/c eyes. The entire time that you were being briefed with the situation going on, you could not take your eyes off of the man you were told had been your husband's demise. 

"Ah, miss," Urahara said finally, craning his neck to the side as his eyes questioned you. "Why do you keep staring at me?" He studied your face for a moment, trying to recall exactly who you had been. Since you had only seen the man once, it was no surprise to you that he had not recognized you. 

Of course, you had not been daft. You knew better than to take Sousuke Aizen's words at face value, especially as he had betrayed the seireitei as well. Picking your words carefully, you tried to force an apologetic smile against your face. 

"I'm sorry," you said softly, your voice sheepish. "I was probably miss-informed." 

"Miss-informed?" He questioned curiously, his eyes flickering up and down you once more. His lips fell to a grimace, realizing he had not recognized you at all. "I'm sorry, I don't recognize you at all, Miss." 

"Third Seat, Y/N Hirako," you said, your voice barely above a whisper. Saying his last name caused your heart to tighten in your chest, those brown eyes of his still haunting your thoughts. It had not mattered that it had been nearly one hundred years since you had lost your husband. You would miss that toothy grin, that soft touch of his, until your final breath. "T-that night. All I was told was from the traitor, Sosuke Aizen. I'm not sure what he said is actually the truth." 

The man's lips curled upwards at your words, though he brought a reassuring hand to your shoulder. "You should stay a little while longer, then," he said softly. "Let me get you a cup of tea." 

Urahara Kisuke told you the tale of that fateful night, the seriousness of his tone over tea gave you no true reason to doubt his words. Even so, you had listened to Sousuke Aizen's words the morning afterwards, at the time believing it as well. There had been a largely confusing portion to Urahara's story, though you dared not interrupt the man, sipping your tea as tears stained your face. 

Footsteps approached the two of you, though you had been so engrossed in Urahara's words that you did not shift your view initially. Once Urahara clapped his hands together, a grin against his lips, your attention was redirected. "Enough about that!" He said in a chipper tone. "I'm sure the two of you have some catching up to do." 

Nearly dropping your tea, your eyes landed upon those same handsome brown eyes, the same disbelief that reflected in your eyes reflecting in his. Within seconds, you stood to your feet, wrapping your arms around him tightly. For a moment, you had forgotten words, your tears still soaking your cheeks. 

Lithe, strong arms slipped around your frame, tugging your waist tightly to him. "Y/N, love, one hundred years and I don't get a kiss?" He finally said, his teeth showing in a smirk. 

You knew from Urahara's story that his absence hadn't been his fault, and you could not help chuckling softly at your husband’s words. Staring deep into his brown eyes, your lips curled upwards. "I'm still trying to grasp the fact that this is actually happening," you replied softly. "I missed you so much." 

Pressing his lips against your own had been slow, passionate as the two of you reconnected. You could feel the grin in his lips as the two of you melded together, reuniting in a way you thought you never would have. After that day, that fateful day, you thought you would never have seen him once more. 

"Y'know, you're much more beautiful without all these tears," he chuckled softly, moving a slender hand from your waist to wipe your cheeks gently. "That day...Aizen had said he killed you." 

"And the next day, he showed up and told me lies as well," you replied, holding your husband close as you relished in his embrace. "I'm just...so glad you've been safe." 

"Y'know, everyone is," he said with a grin, pressing another chaste kiss against your lips. "Do you want to come back to the hideout with me? I know Hiyori would be nearly as thrilled as I am to see you." 

"I would follow you to the ends of the Earth, my love," you replied with a grin. "If that answers your question." 

A chuckle escaped his lips as he pulled you close to him again, simply shocked that you were even alive, let alone here in front of him. "You've always had a way with words, y'know," he teased softly, inhaling your scent. "C'mmon. I want to do a lot more catchin' up with you, and I'm sure Urahara doesn't want a show." 

  
  



	2. Trust (Izuru Kira x Reader)

"Third Seat L/N, you have a visitor," you could hear from the doorway, the same doorway not far away from where you had been staring out the window. 

In thought, you barely noticed who had been addressing you, nor were you sure that you cared at the moment. Three traitors turned fellow students against one another, friends that you could swear would last the test of time. Too loyal to their own superiors, you had been sure you made an enemy in Momo and in Izuru throughout the whole debacle. 

Gin had been someone you respected, same as Aizen and Tosen. The three men were like role models to you, though you had known the difference between right and wrong. Once Aizen had faked his death, Momo in absolute tears, you jumped between your two friends. You tried to save Momo's life that way, seeing the glint in Gin's eyes, and you tried to save Izuru from Momo's zanpakto. 

You tried so hard to keep the peace, and yet, you were forced to engage Izuru in battle. He hadn't held back with his zanpakto, and you were sure you had gotten lucky in the battle, leaving him in a wall of the Seretei. Luck had been that you grew up with Izuru, and that you knew his fighting style. 

As you were drowning in your subconscious mind, you had not heard the footsteps that drew near you. You had not noticed the man who stared upon you with sad blue eyes as he sat upon the other side of the table. The first two times he called your name, you heard nothing. 

The third time finally snapped you from your reverie, or more so, your living nightmare. "Y/N?" He asked, a rather informal way for anyone to address you. Immediately, your eyes met the saddened blue eyes of your comrade. "Are you…" 

"Izu," you murmured, not even realizing that tears still streaked down your cheeks. Your gaze quickly shifted from him to the table, though you tried to force a smile upon your face. "It's nice to see you." 

"You don't need to lie to me, Y/N," he murmured, clearly ashamed as he had caught the tears against your cheeks. "I came to apologize." 

"There's no need," you whispered in reply, your y/e/c orbs closing as you realized that they had been soaked with tears. Your hand moved to wipe them two seconds too late, as you felt Izuru's gentle thumb upon your cheek, wiping your tears away. "I should apologize for giving you my all." 

He chuckled softly, a kind of empty chuckle that could only be caused from losing someone dear. "I still don't understand how you're a third seat," he said softly as he took his hand away, capturing your gaze. "You're powerful." 

"It can be speculated," you chuckled softly in reply, your lips refusing to curl into a true smile. "I never wanted to hurt you, though, Izu. You know that, right?" 

"I know," he replied softly, his voice almost shameful as he spoke. "I just...I still can't believe it. You know?" 

"I've been expecting to wake up from this nightmare," you replied solemnly, moving your gaze back to the window. "But I actually wasn't lying, you know. I am glad you came. Loyalty is nearly as much of a burden as feelings, and I wish there was something I could say to help."

"Neither are a burden when they're placed correctly," he reminded you softly. "I don't understand why I couldn't see it, though." 

"I'll admit that he had been my first guess," you said with a frown. "Tosen had me thoroughly fooled, though, so I don't even know anymore." 

"You know you'll always have me, right?" Izuru said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "I was scared that I lost you after all of this." 

"Izu," you replied softly, biting your lip as you spoke. Y/e/c eyes shifted from the window back to Izuru, your tears still begging to drop once more. "I don't think you could ever lose me. I hope you remember that."

"Do you really mean that?" He questioned, his eyebrow quirked, as if the news had been new at all to him. 

"You mean everything to me," you replied softly, your voice barely above a whisper. "I don't even know where I'd be without you, Izu." 

"You know, I love you, too, right?" He questioned, almost a half smile pulling at his lips as he realized what you were trying to say. The words flowed so freely from his lips, the day prior the two of you being at one another's throats. Both of you had just lost your captains, men you truly respected. Even so, forty or even more years of love had simply slipped out as the most casual confession either of you had ever heard. 

"Well, I didn't know that," you replied with almost a chuckle. "Otherwise I would have been a little more forthright about it. You're not just saying it to make me feel better?" 

"I wouldn't lie to you," he said as he moved to stand, pulling you to your feet as he did. Once the two of you were at eye level, he moved to press his lips against your lips, the type of awkward first kiss you could have only imagined with Izuru Kira. As the two of you separated, he moved to pull you into his slender arms. 

"I love you, Izu," you murmured finally as you melted into his embrace. "I'm sure we're both a little short on trust right now, but I'm trusting you with my heart." 

"I promise that trust is rightfully placed," he replied as he held you tight to his chest, pressing another kiss to your head as he simply held you in his arms. You were not even sure how long the two of you just stood there, relishing in the safety the two of you had in one another. 


	3. Overextended (Shinji Hirako x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!! Have tons of fluff with the ever so lovely piano teethed man. Post Aizen defeat.

" _ Did you sleep last night, at all? _ " A chiding voice came from the doorway to your captain's quarters, piles upon piles of paperwork splayed across your desk. 

You had not bothered looking up, your y/e/c eyes darkened underneath as you squinted to focus upon the next paper. "What do I owe the intrusion, Shinji?" You murmured absently as you began filing your papers once more, signing here, glancing back to make sure you had truly crossed the 't's and dotted your 'i's when applicable. Hours ago, or maybe a day ago, your hand moved significantly faster against each document, y/e/c orbs scanning the information hastily. Upon your last forty eight or more hours up, you found yourself rereading this and that. 

"You can't keep working yourself to the bone, doll," the smug captain spoke as he stepped closer, invading you captain's quarters with his teeth showing in a grimace. The nickname he had given you had been something you couldn't help finding a fondness to, his explanation as to why you were a doll being how smooth your skin looked, nearly like porcelain. "When's the last time you even saw your bed?" 

"We're not on speaking terms," you joked, though your voice itself lacked the vigor the joke would need to reach it's full effect. Instead, it had been merely an excuse, as you reread the paragraph in front of you for the fourth time, trying to understand what the blurring words upon the page even meant. "Don't you have your own work to do?" 

"You know how irresponsible this is," he added in, a seriousness undertone to his words. "What if you were called out on a mission...like this." 

"I would perform my duties," you replied in a less than confident tone. 

"You would die, Y/N," he pressed, his hands slamming down on your desk as you practically jumped out of your chair. 

Allowing a huff to escape your lips, you finally set the pen in your hand to the side, jittered from the display the blond made. Blinking slowly, you directed your gaze upon Shinji, your lips forming a straight line. "I'll sleep tonight," you assured him, in less than a truly reassuring tone. "I'm almost done with the paperwork." 

"Tonight?" He questioned, his brown eyes narrowing upon you as he pushed his face right into your personal space. "Do you think I believe that?" His voice was almost challenging, though you could tell he spoke through gritted teeth. 

It may have been your tired state, or the fact that his breath reflected off of your lips, but your cheeks flushed crimson. Rendered speechless, you stared into blurry brown eyes, trying to allow your mind to catch up to retort. Finally, you pressed your lips together, before replying. "You're not even that blurry," you said, almost as if you were trying to tease him, and yet the stammer in your words had been apparent. 

A huff escaped his lips as he wordlessly moved behind your desk, picking you up and tossing you over his shoulder. Within seconds, he made it back to the bed that resided in your captain's quarters, lying you down upon it. "Y'know, you can't expect to run a division in your state, and you have an able-bodied lieutenant," he murmured softly, brushing a lock of y/h/c hair from your face. "Don't be an idiot, and go to sleep." 

Eyelids already grew heavy upon the weight of impending slumber as you gazed upon the disgruntled captain, his gaze shifted away from you as he uttered his last words. You found your hand moving without a second thought, grabbing his arm as you saw that he was beginning to walk away from you. Clenched to his sleeve, your tired gaze met his questioning brown orbed stare. 

"Will you, uh," you spoke quickly, stammering as you tried to formulate your words. Your cheeks already had darkened with crimson once more, a little shame in what you were planning on asking the man. "Stay?" 

"I suppose that's the only way I'll be sure you sleep," he replied, rolling his eyes. If you had been more awake, you would have noticed that upturn of his lips, the tease to his tone. "Scooch over." 

You had not had to hear it twice as you quickly made room for Shinji upon your bed, your lips curling upwards into a tired smile. Once he lied down himself, you found yourself curling into his chest, his arm finding its way around you. Lips curled upwards more, you closed your y/e/c orbs. 

"Thank you, Shinji," you whispered in your half awake state, relishing in the man's warmth. 

You were sure you had heard him chuckle softly as he moved a slender hand to stroke your y/h/c locks in a soothing way. The captain of the fifth squad shifted his gaze, taking a last glance down upon your nearly slumbering figure with his brown eyes before closing them himself. Lips curled upwards, he listened closely to your steady breaths. 

"Anything for you, doll," he whispered to you softly, his own over-extention of his captain's duties getting the better of him. Though he wished to relish in the moment he could spend with you, the moment that you truly had exposed yourself the most vulnerable, slumbering in the man's arms, he felt slumber overtaking him. 

It had not been long that the two of you had become captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad, the Gotei 13, once more, and surely this had been the closest he had been to you since your return. If Shinji would have to pull you to your bed each time you needed to slumber, each time you worked yourself too hard, he knew he would gladly do so in a heartbeat, especially if it would end like this each time. 


	4. Kind Stranger (Kurodo x Fem!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this was a 3rd person POV one that I wrote, and honestly I'm not 100 percent sure where I shoved this one in the timeline. This is a long, slowburn.

A dreary evening it was, the rain pattering upon the sidewalk as her eyes fixated upon the droplets meeting their demise. Despite the woman, there had been a few passerby individuals here and there, the lonely silence of footsteps here and there. The rain was the only cacophony to enter her senses. 

Through the desolate eve, Y/N's y/e/c eyes landed upon a bright color, nearly illuminating her senses. Though it had been tattered, a little torn, and soaked, a peculiar pink bunny lied upon the sidewalk. A frown slipped past the woman's lips as she moved to kneel beside the tattered bunny, picking the plush up gently. 

"You poor little bunny," she murmured softly as she stood back to her feet, holding the plush in her hands with care. "I'll get you cleaned up, and sewn." 

The plush said nothing, though internally, it had thoughts racing as the random woman picked it up. In it's worn state, it simply used jeweled eyes to examine the woman's face, noting the gentleness that the woman took with what she had thought was an inanimate object. If it had not been so tattered at the moment, surely, it would have blushed. With gentle care, the plush made no fuss about the woman delicately placing it in her bag, making a rush back to her home. 

Once she had unlocked the door, pushing the door open to enter the shelter from the dreary eve, she made a note to take the soaked plush right out of her bag. It was as if it were a person or a small animal, the way that the woman acted so delicately with it. Walking to the bathroom, she brought a hair dryer out to start by drying the poor plush toy. Placing it on a low setting, she made note not to burn the plush she was delicately attempting to dry. 

Once the plush had no longer dripped with water, the dryness of it significantly more comfortable, she grabbed a damp towel and a little soap to wash the marks it sustained. "People are so careless nowadays," she murmured as she gently cleaned the clear footprints from the plush. "I can't believe someone would just leave you laying about." 

Though the plush wanted to thank the woman for her kind actions, it knew better than to open its mouth, allow the woman to know that it had not been simply a plush toy she picked up. No matter how thankful it had been, it could not express it aloud, in fear of scaring her, or introducing her to a world she knew nothing about. Instead, the doll kept still, allowing the gentle woman to clean and dry it. 

Once the plush had been clean, she took it to her room with the same gentle nature. Placing the bunny upon her bed, she brought out a sewing kit, preparing a needle. "I promise to be gentle," she murmured softly to the plush, a half smile upon her lips. She had not been nearly as quick with a needle as the plush had been used to, but she still fixed the plush nonetheless. 

As she finished, tying off the portion that she had sewn, a grin crossed her lips. "There we go," she spoke, moving to gently lift the toy in her hands. "You look as good as new, and so cute. I hope you don't mind staying with me." 

Since it had been late, the woman had gone off to get ready for bed, though she had not left the room for more than merely a minute. Dressed in her pajamas, she moved the plush toy gently to lay beside her in her bed, a soft smile against her features. Moving nimble fingers to tuck the stuffed toy in beside her, she moved to her side to look upon the bunny plush. 

"You know, it's probably silly talking to you," she chuckled softly, a sad chuckle meant from a woman who had already been through too much, "but it's nice to finally have someone to talk to." Her lips attempted to curl into a frown, but she pushed them back upwards into a smile as she looked down upon the seemingly odd plush. "I'm Y/N, by the way." 

The plush listened carefully to the woman, noting her name as it desired to smile and introduce itself as well. As the plush watched the woman start to fall asleep, it debated whether to use the window and get back to its friends. While he debated, the woman wrapped her arm around it in her sleep, killing its debating entirely. When it felt her arms around it, though, it snuggled closer to the beautiful stranger. Eventually, it fell asleep in the woman's arms as well. 

*** 

The first day that the woman had the plush, it had not left her sight for more than a minute at a time. She had always been so gentle with the plush bunny, talking to it here and there as she went about her typical routine. By the second day, the plush had gotten used to the woman's routine, learning little things here and there about the woman who had found it. One thing that the woman said while drinking tea beside the plush the second evening had struck a chord with it. 

"It's nice, you know," she murmured softly to the toy, "to actually have a friend." 

For a while, the woman simply told him more about herself, about her life, in a way she had not told anyone else. The little plush toy was a comfort for her, in the crazy world that she lived in. In a way, the woman found her own actions to be silly, and yet, it made nearly as much sense to her as anything else she had lived with. 

As she was going to get ready for bed that night, she could feel a strange, uncomfortable feeling. Tucking the toy into her bed, she whispered to it, "You stay here, and stay safe. I'll lure the monster far away from here." 

The plush had been confused by her words, but it could feel the obvious change in spiritual presence. Though the plush wished that it could protect the sweet woman who had been taking care of it, there wasn't a lot that the plush could do in that form. Even so, as the woman had been outside, the plush moved to the window to confirm its suspicions. 

"A hollow!" The plush exclaimed in worry, before catching sight of the woman who had been so delicately taking care of it. "I can't just stay here…" he started saying as he was trying to open the window, but as he began to try to open it, he watched in amazement. With a beam of light, he watched as the hollow disintegrated, the spiritual pressure about it completely gone. 

Watching the woman, the plush began pushing the window open again as he watched her collapse. In concern, the plush made his way quickly to the woman, throwing regards to the wind as he checked to see if she was still alive. "Y/N!" The plush called out. "Y/N! Are you alive?" 

The woman finally stirred as the bunny plush pushed upon her, y/e/c orbs fluttering open. As her eyes landed upon the plush, a smile crossed her face, and she moved to pick it up gently, placing it on her shoulder as she sluggishly made her way back to the house. Believing that the sounds coming from the plush had simply been her mind trying to stir her back to consciousness, she placed the plush upon her sink as she started the bath to clean the wound she sustained. 

"I must be going crazy," she murmured as she applied the stinging disinfectant. "Talking to you so much has me imagining you talking back. I'm not sure how you managed to fall out my window while I was taking care of that hollow, but I'm glad you weren't torn up." 

The plush could only take so much, knowing the woman had seen worse than a talking stuffed animal. Jumping from the sink, he crawled up to the top of the bath to assess the woman's injuries. "You could have gotten killed," he chided. "Hollows aren't something to mess with, but I can say I'm impressed." 

"Just to clarify, I'm not imagining this due to blood loss?" She questioned as her y/e/c locks examined the plush toy, now with a worried expression upon his face. 

"Most definitely not," he replied, crossing his arms over his bunny chest. 

"Then, may I know your name?" She questioned as she moved to grab the gauze, wrapping her leg as she did so. 

"You're not surprised that I'm talking?" He questioned curiously, moving closer to the woman. "Not at all?" 

"I wish you had been speaking sooner, so maybe I could have learned more about you instead of pratting on about myself," she replied, a smile against her lips as she glanced down upon the toy. 

"Well, I'm Kurodo," he said finally. "And now that I can talk freely, I'd like to thank you for taking me off that cold street." 

"It's no trouble," she replied softly, drying her leg off as the bandaging had been completed. "It's nice to meet you Kurodo. I can admit out of all the odd things I've seen and spoken with, you're definitely the first plush." 

"Well, you see, I'm not actually a stuffed animal," he replied as he followed her back to her room, moving to jump up on the bed. As he fell short, he allowed the woman to help him get up on the bed before he moved to her pillows. "I'm a mod soul, in a plush rabbit." 

"Mod soul," she repeated, placing a finger upon her lips as she thought. "That would make sense as to why you're speaking to me. I- I've been keeping you from someone, haven't I?" 

"No, no," Kurodo quickly countered, his voice a little hasty as he spoke. "I'm glad to be here, but you- may I ask what you are? You have an impressive power, and you're able to see hollows." 

"What am I?" She questioned with a quirked brow, before a chuckle escaped her lips. "Honestly, I wish I knew the answer to that. Human, I believe. And those monsters I've been fighting have been hollows? That's good to know." 

"Well, you're not a normal human with that type of spiritual pressure," he replied thoughtfully. "My friends...well, I don't think they're in this world right now." 

"You know, Kurodo," she said with a smile, moving to sit upon the bed with the plush. "You can stay with me as long as you'd like." 

*** 

Days turned to a week, as she and the mod soul Kurodo began to get to know one another. Through the mod soul, she had learned about the soul society, hueco mundo, and all about the mod soul's friends. In the evening, the mod soul still had opted to sleep in the bed with the woman, comforted in the evening as the woman would subconsciously cuddle the toy in her sleep. 

After about a week since Y/N had found Kurodo, another hollow appeared. Instead of Kurodo simply sitting in the house, he latched onto her shoulder with his plush limbs, saying, "I'm coming out there with you. I can't do much in my plush form, but it would be cowardice for me to stay inside." 

"Remind me later to ask you exactly what that means," she said with a soft chuckle. "But make sure to stay close to me, then. I don't want you getting hurt." 

A large hollow appeared, chasing the two down the street as Y/N ran to a safer spot. With such a large hollow, she could not simply take care of it in the back yard as she had with the last, and she would often flicker her gaze over to Kurodo to make sure that he was properly secured as she ran. Jumping up into a tree nearly startled the mod soul, but as the woman released her ability towards the hollow, he understood what she was aiming for. Shooting two, three, four bouts of light, the hollow disappeared completely. 

"Are you alright, Kurodo?" She questioned, quirking a brow as she glanced over to the plush upon her shoulder. 

"I'm fine, thank you," he replied kindly, positioning himself more comfortably upon her shoulder. "You were incredible!" 

"I may have reopened that cut," she replied with a soft chuckle, glancing down to her leg that had blood running down it once more. "Jumping into the tree was reckless, but I couldn't think of a better way to get a good aim." 

"You're like a Quincy without a bow," he said thoughtfully. "But we should get home with haste to redress your wound." 

Walking back home had been a struggle for the woman, but she refused to allow him to see how much pain she actually was in. Now that Kurodo had become, well, real, she felt more self conscious about the man and her own feelings. Redressing her wound had not been an issue, though she could feel a touch of weakness to her from using so much energy on the hollow. 

The way that Kurodo acted, so kind and sweet with her, had her questioning herself. After all, the man had been a mod soul, in a plush toy. Even more so, though, she could not help thinking about how he would inevitably end up going back to his friends. 

*** 

Nearly a month passed with barely a mention to the mod soul going back to his friends. Y/N had grown comfortable with the mod soul living with her, but she could not help the bad feeling that engulfed her as she could feel a presence drawing nearer. For a normal hollow, even a large hollow, Kurodo would always be on her shoulder as she fought them. Today, though, she felt a great deal less lucky. 

"Kurodo, can you feel that, too?" Y/N questioned, a discomfort to her tone. 

"I don't think you should go out, Y/N," Kurodo replied hastily, moving to jump upon her shoulder as he spoke. "That's not an ordinary hollow. It's not safe, and in this form I-." 

"Kurodo, I think you should stay here," Y/N said softly as she moved to gently grab the plush toy from her shoulder, setting him upon her bed. "I don't want you getting hurt. I can't just sit by and do nothing, but I can lead it away from the house." 

"Y/N, please!" Kurodo called out as he watched the woman leaving without her, running into a fight she knew nothing about. 

Y/N had learned plenty about the hollows, arrancar, and espadas from Kurodo. She knew as well as he that whatever it had been, it would be drawn to her spiritual pressure. The woman knew the two had not been safe, but with his lack of spiritual pressure, he could possibly be overlooked. 

Kurodo knew he could not just sit by while Y/N threw herself into the thrall of danger, a woman he had grown to care so deeply for in such little time. With his little plush body, he snuck out the window and ran, hoping he would be able to get to her in time. He went to get reinforcements. 

Y/N found herself face to face with what she could have only assumed to be an arrancar. Though the creature did not have nearly as much spiritual pressure as Y/N could remember Kurodo speaking of, it still had been far more of a match than what Y/N could handle alone. Even so, she still fought as well as she possibly could against the creature. 

By the point that the arrancar drew its zanpakto, Y/N had been on her last leg. Vision growing blurry, the woman knew she was about to hit the pavement, likely not to get up once more. Even so, she pushed herself to use more of her energy, before her body finally gave out. 

The woman woke to the sound of voices, all muffled at first. Though she had known she had just fought against an arrancar, something that surely would have killed her, her body felt fine. Y/e/c orbs opened to see a black and blonde haired male, wearing a top hat and glasses, staring back down upon her with concern. 

"Kurodo?" She questioned, blinking as she glanced upon the blue eyes that stared back upon her. 

Within seconds, the man had his arms tightly grasped around her body, pulling her close. "I was so worried, Y/N!" He exclaimed, holding her so closely she was sure she wouldn't be able to breathe soon. "By the point that I got Ichigo and the others, you weren't moving and I was so scared." 

"How did I not die?" She questioned as she tried to wiggle herself to a more comfortable position in his arms. "I was sure that I was going to die." 

"One of my friends saved your life," he explained, though he still had not let go of her. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. Please, never scare me like that again." 

"You found your friends again, and I'm indebted to them," Y/N replied with a soft smile as she finally was able to reposition, placing a gentle hand upon Kurodo's cheek as she spoke. "I suppose you'll be staying with them?" 

"If you're truly as powerful as Kurodo says, we would like you to stay as well," a voice sounded from behind the two, causing Y/N to practically jump out of her skin. 

"If you want to, of course," Kurodo chimed in, his blue eyes glancing down to her softly as he felt her cuddle into his warmth. "Both for your safety, and because, well...I'd really like you to uh…" 

"So, you're Kurodo's girlfriend," she heard a nearly childish voice say gleefully behind her. 

"No way," another, much younger, male voice countered. "She's way out of his league." 

Her cheeks filled with blush, exchanging glances with Kurodo as she wondered exactly what was going on. The two had barely even realized he still had her in his arms, holding her so closely as the two sat on the ground. Though introductions would come soon, Y/N knew exactly what she had wanted. As a simple plush, before she knew he could speak, she thought she simply found herself a friend. Once she got to know Kurodo, she knew she wanted more. It may have not been today, or tomorrow, but she was not going to give up and lose Kurodo. 

"I'll gladly stay for you," she replied finally, moving to press a kiss against Kurodo's cheek as she relished in his warmth. 

Kurodo's cheeks darkened with blush as he heard his friends in awe at the simple action the woman had done. Though the two stood finally, introductions beginning, Kurodo never did leave the woman's side. They had acquired a powerful ally that day, but Kurodo had found more than he could have ever asked for. 


	5. Smile (Shinji Hirako x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is post Aizen defeat as well. I honestly could probably think of 20 or more ways that people could be reuinited after Shinji, Rose, etc came back to the Gotei 13, but I really liked this concept.

"Just how I left it," you could hear that cocky, toothy-smirking bastard from behind you, causing you to practically drop your paintbrush. 

You allowed a sigh to escape your lips as you completed your stroke, your tone harsh over the soft jazz that had been coming from your music player. "Don't make the mistake of believing things lack change," you spoke coolly, not even bothering to glance back at those handsome brown eyes you remembered. "Especially after such a lapse of time." 

"I suppose you're right," he chuckled as he walked further into your captain's room, his brown eyes scanning the adornments you owned. "It's missing something, though." 

It was your turn to scoff as you moved your paint brush to dip in the water you had, swirling it around to clean the excess paint off. You refused to glance to the clearly amused squad five captain as you moved to place your painting upon your drying rack. "I'll bite, Hirako," you said in an exasperated tone. "What is it missing?" 

His breath was practically upon your neck as he leaned in close to you, a slender finger underneath your chin. "Your smile," he replied, his smirk faltering as he spoke. Though he could tell from your speech that you had not been smiling upon his arrival, he could now see that sullen look in your y/e/c eyes, the way that your plush lips curled downwards. 

"Hirako," you replied with an eye roll, moving away from his touch to grab another canvas. "If you're going to barge in here, you clearly have time to kill. Sit, and shut up." As you spoke, you motioned to a chair not too far behind your canvas.

"You're so chilled, I may catch a cold," he teased, though he followed your hand, noticing the chair that seemed to have been set up, waiting for him. "Did you set that up just for me?" 

"Of course not, Hirako," you exasperated. "I may be adept, but I'm not a psychic. You just conveniently happen to come in between pieces, so, you're my next subject." 

Shinji's lips curled upwards at your words as he moved to sit upon the chair, clearly amused. "Do you have a requested pose?" He teased as he leaned back in the chair, his chin length blonde locks billowing back with his action. 

"A normal portraiture, Hirako," you replied with a sigh. "Nothing funny." 

"Surely you wouldn't find anything I do to be funny anyhow," he teased back, though he did as he was told. The only thing he clearly would not listen to, as you picked up your paintbrush once more, was your order for him to shut up. "What happened to that fun-loving Y/N, who used to always love my teasing?" 

As you moved your paintbrush against the canvas, you could not help the rolling of your eyes. "A hundred years of lies," you replied dismissively as you painted the man. Getting more into your painting, you would occasionally glance back to the handsome man sitting upon your chair, before painting him back as subject matter. "I had to hear the story from Yoruichi around the time of Aizen's initial betrayal." 

"Did you miss me?" He questioned, his brown eyes managing to catch your gaze merely for a moment before they shifted back to your canvas. 

A sigh escaped your lips as you continued to work upon your piece, wishing you could just ignore the man's words. Over one hundred years ago, you had been closer than close with the Captain of Squad 5. It was not uncommon for people to simply assume the two of you had been together, how often the two of you had been in one another's barracks. The two of you would always stand beside one another at Captain's meetings, and on the in between, you had always been saving him from Hiyori, often with a kick to the face. 

Continuing to paint, you remembered one instance that the two of you had been truly close. It had not been far off from the point that you had lost Shinji to Aizen's gruesome experiment. The two of you had been in the exact same room, and yet, everything had been so different. 

_ Upon your gramophone, steady jazz filled your ears as you listened to your closest companion's footsteps draw closer. It took you seconds to turn, a brilliant smile against your features. "Shinji," you greeted happily, "what brings you here?"  _

_ "My lieutenant won't leave me alone," he replied as he rolled his eyes, his face contorting to aggravated disgust for a second. After that second, his brown eyes seemed to shimmer as they landed upon you, his lips curled into a smile. "So, I wanted to hide and see my favorite person. It's a win-win."  _

_ "Well, you picked the perfect place to hide," you replied with a grin, pulling the long haired male by the hand, getting him away from the initial door. The two of you made your way to your bed as you moved to place your head against his shoulder, mentally noting his sweet, alluring scent. "Seeing you makes up for getting kicked in the face three times by Hiyori today."  _

_ "You're the one that keeps jumping in the way," he teased, though he moved to wrap a slender arm around your waist, pulling you closer. "You're cuddly today, you know. I thought I was the touchy one."  _

_ "I just," you started, an awkward chuckle escaping your lips. "I think something weird is going on, and you're the person I trust the most, Shinji."  _

_ "I think you're right," he murmured softly in reply. "Between all those souls just disappearing…"  _

_ "I think there's more to it," you murmured, biting your lip as you relished in his warmth. "I think it's internal, but that's not words that you throw around haphazardly."  _

_ "Who gave you permission to be this stunning and so adept," he teased as he moved a finger under your chin, forcing you to look into those brown eyes. "You know I'll always be here for you, Y/N."  _

After a long pause, your mind deep in thought, your voice was nearly meek in reply. "I was angry," you whispered as you continued to paint, your y/e/c orbs focused upon the canvas. "It's silly to look back on now, but for one hundred years, I was so angry." 

"Y/N," Shinji whispered, his voice barely loud enough for even you to hear. 

"I blamed you for a long time, Hirako," you continued on, your voice cracking as you spoke. "Thought you up and left me. If I knew-." 

"You didn't know," he shot back, his tone dripping in seriousness. "There wasn't anything you could do. It's over now, anyways, and I'm back. I just, y'know, wish you were." 

"You always did have a way with words," you replied with a sigh, moving to finish up the final strokes to your painting. Satisfied, your lips curled upwards the slightest bit. "You're also allowed to move now, not like you haven't been this entire time." 

Slender arms encircled your waist as Shinji rested his head upon your shoulder, glancing over you to the painting of him. His lips curled into a grin, before he nuzzled softly into your neck. "Exceedingly talented as always, Y/N," he murmured softly, relishing in the way you felt in his arms. "I hope you know that I missed you." 

"Shinji," you whispered in reply, simply as if it had been a breath of air escaping your lungs. The way his arms felt around you reminded you of that true feeling of home, y/e/c eyes closing as you reveled in the sensation. "I missed you so much." Your lips curled upwards, a smile gracing your lips as you simply stood with the man who had been gone for over one hundred years. 

You were not even sure his brown eyes opened back up as he murmured in your ear, "There's that smile this room was missin'. Now it feels just right." 


	6. Unspoken Goodbye (Elder Kuchiki Sister)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave you fluff earlier for this reason - this is going to be sad! Like, really sad. Growing up, I used to love Byakuya, and now I kind of just want him as a younger sibling, so that's where this concept came from. I promise there will be shipping ones with him in them in future reference, but this has both Byakuya and Rukia.

"Byakuya-nee," you called out, your lips curling upwards at the sight of your stoic younger brother. It had not been often that you found yourself in his division barracks, or near your old home at all. Much unlike your elder brother, the leader of your clan, you had been unmarried all of your life. You believed not for the ridiculous contingencies of your clan, and if it had been not for your younger brother, or for your adopted sister, Hisana's sister, you would avoid your clan altogether. Finally catching his near icy gaze, you picked up the pace, before wrapping your arms tightly around him. 

Byakuya, as always, huffed at this near childish action. Even still, he wrapped his slender arms around your frame, not nearly as tightly as you wrapped around him. "Sister," he murmured with a frown against his lips, though his tone had not been as acidic as any prying eyes would foretell. "Why are you here?" 

Separating from him, you placed a hand upon your hip as you gave him a playful glare. "Still stoic as always," you teased, though the amusement upon your lips had not faded. "Do I need a reason to check up on you?" 

"I suppose not," he replied with a sigh, "though you always have one." 

"I missed you," you said finally, your lips slipping of the smile they once possessed. Arms moving to cross against your chest, y/e/c orbs still managed to meet his cold gaze. "And Rukia. I heard that she was back in the Soul Society healing up." 

"She is, and you would do best to keep your tone down," he replied. "At the moment, she is resting." 

"Then may I request you to walk with me?" You questioned, your voice as soft as Byakuya had requested it be. One hand extended to the garden of your old home, the beautiful scene one of the few things you adored about it. Y/e/c eyes stared in hopefulness as you pushed your lips to a half smile. 

With another sigh escaping his lips, he moved to interlock his arm in your own. He knew better than to resist the times you decided to come back home, no matter how little you enjoyed following the rules. If you had followed the rules of the clan, you would be married with an heir by this point. In a sense, he should find himself lucky you had not, with your free nature. 

"Do you remember back when we were growing up, running around this garden together?" You questioned finally, a quirked brow to your brother as you strode the garden together. "How I would always get scolded for taking you off-task?" 

"I do," he replied solemnly, his gray eyes taking in the scenery as the two of you walked. 

"No matter how the flowers change and grow, they still retain the memories of our young days," you replied, your lips curling upwards the slightest bit. "I would gladly be scolded once again, if that smile of yours was so easy to conjure as it had been then." 

"What are you saying?" He replied with a quirked brow, the slightest bit of shock in his words. Byakuya knew you had grown, always a little ahead of him, but still you always seemed to retain that childish maturity. To see you delve into anything philosophical nearly had the captain baffled. 

"Your smile, Byakuya," you repeated, your y/e/c orbs shifting to your elder brother as you spoke. "It used to be so easy, so free-flowing. I'm not daft as to why, but I wish I could see you happy again." 

"Sister…I don't believe I've ever seen you so serious," he commented softly, the shock still apparent in his tone as he spoke. 

"Why do you think I never want to marry?" You questioned, your tone soft as you spoke. "When I die, I'll simply fade away. I won't become someone's loss, someone's reason not to smile once more." Your lips curled upwards, though you could feel tears tempting your y/e/c eyes. "Don't think wrong of me, little brother. She was beautiful, perfect for you. I just...I never want to be the reason someone sheds tears." 

"Your reasoning is flawed," he replied with his lips curled downwards into a frown. "Even if you avoid any romantic encounters, you still have people who care for you. Rukia, myself, and surely you've made friends." 

"Rukia would learn to smile once more," you replied, "as would mourning friends. A lover mourns far more than any."

"Even so," Byakuya countered. "What's gotten into you today?" 

"I just...I want to see you smile again," you reasoned, your voice barely above a whisper. You couldn't give him the burden of the truth. "It's what I miss the most of all, but I understand how selfish it would be to ask it of you." Pausing, you could already feel weakness about yourself, something that you desired your brother not to witness. "I...I must go, but I do wish to see Rukia before I do." 

Byakuya walked with you back to the family home, though his gray eyes watched your every movement. He could not comprehend exactly what, but he had known something was off with you. Something about your eyes as you moved to sit by Rukia's side...seemed so sad. 

"Sister?" Rukia questioned as her large blue eyes opened, glancing up at you. 

Byakuya stood in the doorway, a sense of worry looming over his heart as he watched the two of you interact. He knew his elder sister well, the free spirit, the one that always broke the rules. No matter how many rules you broke, he knew you did not break them for yourself, but for others. Your words still echoed in his head. 

You found your lips curling upwards into a smile as you moved a strand of her dark locks out of her face. "Indeed," you replied, trying to keep your voice of high spirits as you spoke to her. "I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to see you before I left." 

Rukia thought nothing of the tears that you dared not let spill from your y/e/c orbs as she shifted herself to a seated position. She pulled you into her slender embrace, a tight hug, much like what you attempted to give your brother earlier. "I'm so happy to see you," she said with a smile etched upon her face. "You can't stay longer?" 

"I'm afraid not," you replied with a soft chuckle as you moved to embrace the woman in return. "I heard you helped stop the bounts. I hope you always know how proud of you I am." 

"Someone's serious today," Rukia chided with a smile as the two of you separated. "I should be in the soul society for a while, if you're planning on coming back soon." 

"I…" you started, staring deep into her blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm glad. I'll come back and see you when I have time again." 

With that, you stood to your feet, forcing a smile as you moved to walk towards your brother once more. Stepping aside him, you could feel it taking more of a toll as a rain fell upon your heart. You hated lying to her, lying to him, but you knew telling the truth would cause a great deal more misery. 

"Sister," you could hear Byakuya call behind you as you began walking away. 

Y/e/c orbs caught his gray gaze as you forced a smile once more, turning to see your brother. Without warning, you had been engulfed in a tight embrace, the warmth and safety you missed. Without thought, you wrapped your arms around him in return. 

"You're always welcome here," he murmured softly as he held you tightly in his arms. "Please remember." 

"I...thank you," you whispered in reply. "I love you, brother." 

Those four words had practically solidified his suspicions, as the two of you separated. Though he did not know why, or how, he knew there was something off about today. Normally, no matter how many times you spoke those words, he would never reply to them. Before you had walked away, he forced his lips upwards the slightest bit. "I love you, too, sister," he whispered to you. 

The two of you departed, and Byakuya had went to go check on Rukia. Byakuya had to return to his daily life, no matter how off he felt about your last encounter. It had been merely a week that the encounter took place, and he could feel his gray eyes welling with tears. 

"Captain?" Renji questioned as he noticed the difference in his stance, the way everything about Captain Kuchiki had changed in an instant. 

A slender hand moved to his lips, covering them as he could feel tears beginning to cascade down his face. He spoke no words as he made haste towards the last place he could sense your reitsu. The moment his gray eyes landed upon your figure, he collapsed to his knees, pulling you into his lap. Tears rained from his gray eyes. "Of course you didn't tell me," he murmured as he held your limp body. "I wish I could have given you a real smile, sister." 

"Captain?" Renji called out as he had followed Byakuya, his voice in a bit of a panic, as he had never seen the Captain act in such a manner. "Wait, is that…" 

He had not glanced from your lifeless eyes as his tears rained from his own. Just like he had lost Hisana, you were taken from him too soon. His slender fingers moved to close your eyelids for you as he lifted your lifeless body into his arms. Trying to straighten himself out, his tone cold, he addressed his lieutenant. "Inform Rukia," he said simply. 


	7. Calming Captain (Shinji Hirako x Reader - Slight Rose x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, tell me that Rose wouldn't do this for someone he was REALLY close to. I'm not even a huge fan of Rose, but this gave me butterflies.

The dictionary defines the word jealous as the feeling or suspicion of someone's unfaithfulness in a relationship, but that definition did not quite fit the reason why your blood boiled over as you watched his slender arm flitted around the human woman. There was no reason for you to seethe, to wish to pry his hand off of the woman and throw her deep into the training grounds, sending her body through rocks and rocks a plenty. This feeling could not properly encompass jealousy, as the man wasn't yours. You mused whether or not you could chalk it up as envy, or what would better fit the situation. Those little musings were the only thing keeping you from acting upon your destructive thoughts. 

Rose must have seen the way that your y/e/c orbs practically flared, your gaze boring into the human that Shinji decided to bring around. With one swift motion, you were wrapped in the taller male's arms, being led away from the two. To cover the sudden action, your previous Captain said, "Y/N/N, would you like to read my new manga with me?" 

You could feel yourself calming down in the taller male's arms, though your heart still felt a tightness to it. "You read my mind, Rose," you murmured under your breath as the two of you made your way to one of the rocks of the training grounds, much further away from Shinji. The warmth that engulfed you left, but only for a moment. 

Rose's motions were always swift, artistic skill with everything he had done. The way that he pulled you into his lap, engulfing you entirely, had been like the melody to a delicate song. This, of course, had been a song you knew ever so well, and you melted into the gentleness of your previous captain as he held the manga in front of the two of you. 

His voice was barely a whisper, a reverberation in your ear as his breath tickled the shell of your ear. "Do you want to talk, or just calm down?" He questioned. "Love already spoiled this one on me." 

"I'm sure you've heard whatever will spill from my lips a thousand times, Rose," you replied as your lips curled into a frown, though you pretended to focus upon the manga sitting in front of you. "Do you feel this one is serious?" 

"We look like more of a couple than they do, ma cheri," Rose scoffed, a clear chuckle to his artistic words. "The girl, Orihime, just looks uncomfortable to me." 

"I don't know how long I can keep doing this," you replied to Rose, a blond lock of his tickling your cheek as you rested against his chest. "I shouldn't be so...angry." 

"You're in love, Y/N/N," he whispered to you softly. "Deep, beautiful love. There's no shame in it." 

What the two of you had not expected through your seemingly normal action had been that brown eyes caught the two of you, so close, snuggling up to a manga. From a distance, the scene painted as if the two of you were sharing sweet nothings, Rose's lips practically against your ear. The other visored knew about Rose's calming methods for you, but due to the happenstance, no one ever informed Shinji. 

He could not believe the moment that his lips dropped to a frown from his chesire grin. The moment you had been courted out by the suave visored, your old captain, Shinji's brown eyes fixated upon the two of you. Each small action was taken into account, all the way down to the way your lips curled upwards the slightest bit. 

While you melted into the warmth of your captain, the safety of the man that knew your biggest fault, Shinji's eyes perceived a blooming little romance. Something about the way that his arms held you so tightly, you sitting in another man's lap, felt wrong to him. Much to Orihime's relief, Shinji's arm was removed from her shoulders, his hand moving to clench into a fist. 

Almost like a child, for which you took the shiny toy from, Shinji approached the two of you. Brown eyes flitted with a hint of rage as he drew nearer the two of you, but your voice carried as he grew nearer. His steps shortened as he happened to be listening in. 

"It's not right for you to have to calm me down," you murmured shamefully to Rose. "Just because I can't own up to my own feelings. It's been a hundred years, Rose. What if you had someone of your own?" 

"If I had an amour, they would understand my loyalty to you, Y/N/N," he whispered in return, a touch of laughter to his words. "And my desire to stop you from letting your emotions get the better of you." 

Shinji could feel what seemed to be a hole in his heart, his palm moving to cover his lips as realization set in. Simply from the words he could overhear, he was astute enough to conclude that he had misjudged the situation completely. Though he did not understand quite yet who it had been that you were flaring your emotions over, Rose was simply your rock, your best friend. 

"Are you feeling better, ma cheri?" Rose replied softly, moving another page to make it look as if the two of you had truly been reading the manga in front of you. 

"Quite, but I'm not going back over there if he's still on top of her," you softly replied. "I can get up and let you go back over." 

"You're sure?" Rose questioned curiously. "I'll stay with you as long as you'd like." 

"I'm okay now," you reassured Rose, a gentle smile tugging upon your lips. You moved out of the man's arms, moving to sit beside him as you touched his arm gently. "I also have a new manga for you to read that I'm hiding from Love. It's the least I can do for you putting up with my hopeless feelings for Shinji." 

Kissing your forehead gently, Rose smiled softly at you. "I never put up with you, ma cheri," he replied in a whisper. "Always keep that in mind." 

"Thank you," you whispered, before watching the male depart. You could not help the sadness that weighed upon your chest over the whole ordeal, but with Rose's comfort, you knew you were no longer a threat to others. Staring off to the training grounds, the occasional flash of Hiyori and Ichigo, you focused to keep your center. 

When another person sat beside you, you had thought that Rose had already come back to check on you. The moment that your y/e/c orbs flickered over to the occupied spot, though, you were met with a brown gaze in return. Any words that planned to slip past your lips fell to the wayside, a twisted feeling inside of you. 

"Hey, Shinji," you forced out, as nonchalant as you could muster. 

Shinji's eyes had been wide to say the least, blond brows furrowed under his straight bangs as he simply stared upon you for a moment. The emotion in those brown eyes swirled, a mix of confusion, and something you could not quite pick up reflected in them as he had been silent. After hearing the remainder of your conversation, he had been sure you were upset about him, and yet, you still tried to hide it. 

"You love me," he spoke, the words slipping from his lips faster than he could stop them. There had been no question to his words, though a normal person would at least hint upon it. Instead, they had been blatant, and something unexpected, without recalling them. 

"I- um," you replied, dumbfounded that something like that even had slipped from his lips. "I do." 

"And you've loved me since back at the sereitei," he concluded further, his brown gaze never leaving you, no matter how red your cheeks turned. 

"Correct," you replied, a touch of confusion to your words. As much as your mind wanted to disavow his words, you found the questions too specific for you to write off that he was simply guessing. With the possibility he had overheard your words, you found it an impossible feat to simply diminish them. 

"And Rose has been calming you down, since the sereitei, because of me," he spoke, still no actual question to his words. They had all seemed relatively deadpanned, as if he were simply trying to make value to the situation. 

Finally, you found the words slip past your lips before you had the chance to stop them. "And you were eavesdropping on our conversation," you replied, no question to your tone. By this point, unless someone had broken your trust, your words had to have been true. After all, Rose would not have had the time to even explain this himself, as Shinji sat down too quickly for that. 

"Not intentionally, but yes," he replied, still trying to allow everything to sink in. 

"How do you eavesdrop unintentionally?" You questioned with a quirked brow. 

"I thought you and Rose were...wait!" Shinji started, before realizing that you had managed to get him off topic. "Why didn’t you just tell me?" 

"How could I just tell you when you don’t even acknowledge an interest?" You retorted, half shocked and half confused. 

Shinji allowed a groan to escape his lips, before he moved a swift hand to grab your face gently, pulling you into his lips. The way his lips connected with yours had been passionate, quick to receive a response. Though the kiss had been until the two of you needed oxygen, it did not seem like long enough that you melted into one another. 

"I love you, too," he replied finally. "I just never knew." 


	8. You Distractingly Beautiful Man (Yumichika x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, obviously Yumichika uses the word "beautiful", but he uses it for men or women, or inanimate concepts. This is a gender neutral, and was just a lot of fun. It was my attempt at a Tsundre!Reader.

"Seriously, do you have to be so beautiful?" You scoffed, realizing you had been staring at Yumichika for too long as the two of you had finished up with the baker. "It's distracting." 

"My, my," Yumichika chuckled as he glanced over to you. "How do you make a compliment sound so ugly?" 

You crossed your arms, allowing a huff to escape your lips as your eyes rolled. "Maybe because I'm going to walk into a wall if I keep getting distracted," you retorted. "It's probably a good thing that I'm not in your squad." 

"I feel like I should be offended," Yumichika said with a chuckle, "but it also sounds like you're confessing to me. I'm not even sure how to take it." 

"Confessing?" You countered, a bit of shock in your tone, though your cheeks darkened as you spoke. Dismissively, you shifted your view in front of the two of you, y/e/c orbs fixated upon the road. "Just because you're gorgeous beyond compare, I wouldn't say anything around those lines." Muttering to yourself, you continued under your breath. "Not like I'm even worth your time." 

Yumichika couldn't help stealing another glance your way as his lips curled upwards. He could tell that you had been so obvious, and yet you were so resistant to it. It was like you had not even realized that you had been confessing your feelings to him, blatantly. "Do you really think my beauty would distract you in battle?" He questioned curiously. 

"No, no," you replied, rolling your eyes. "I couldn't call myself a soul reaper if I was so easily distracted in battle. Not in battle, though, I surely would." Your blush had yet to calm as you found yourself stealing another glance, just to be caught by amethyst eyes before retreating back in shame. 

"For something that seems to be such a nuisance to you," he mused out, his lips curling upwards more as he spoke, "you keep staring." 

"You don't need to point it out," you muttered, tight lipped as you glanced away. "I told you that you're distracting." 

He could not put his finger on how he was perceiving your actions at the moment as he found his lips curled upwards more, glancing over to you as he watched your disgruntled expression. Yumichika, if he were to call anything you did ugly, he could not actually think of anything. Mulling it over, he had finally realized what he could call your little actions. 

"Cute," he murmured, nearly a glint in his eyes as he spoke it. 

As soon as he spoke it, you found your cheeks darkening in blush. It was hard to ignore the way your heart raced in your chest around the gorgeous man, the way that you found your mouth go dry at the thought of him. Still, your mouth seemed to push to resist all these feelings, snapping back in reply. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Yumichika," you spoke, tight lipped as you found yourself growing frustrated about yourself. Your own actions caused your own aggravation. You knew there was a small part of you that desired to admit it, but that same part of you was telling you that you would just make a fool of yourself. 

"If I were to just..." he started, moving in front of you before you even noticed, stopping you in your tracks. Moving his hand to your waist, he pulled you in close, so close that you could nearly taste his soft looking lips. Amethyst eyes bore into your y/e/c eyes as his smile only widened, his free hand moving to shift a strand of your y/h/c locks from your face. 

Immediately, your cheeks burned with the deepest blush you were sure you had ever thought, your mind absolutely blank in the position that you had been. You could feel his hot breath upon your lips as he held you close, and your mind had been begging him to close the gap. Subconsciously, you found yourself glancing between his eyes and his lips, as if you were begging him to do it. 

Still, your mouth opened the slightest bit, a stuttered mess as you spoke. "W-what do y-you think you're doing?" You questioned, the words so jumbled they had barely come out as logical words. As he leaned the slightest bit closer, nearly brushing your lips, you found yourself unable to formulate words. 

"Exactly what I thought," he teased, moving the hand that removed the lock of hair to your chin. Cupping your chin, he moved his slender thumb against your cheekbone. "And what would you do if I just…" As he spoke, he finally closed the gap between the two of you, wondering exactly how you would react. No matter how resistant to your own feelings you seemed, he could not help wanting to test it, to try it. He would be lying if he said the world of the living had not given him curiosities to you. 

As you felt the man steal your lips, your cheeks darkened more than you expected would be possible. For a moment, you had not even realized that you had yet to kiss back. When you finally realized, you melted right into the kiss. 

Separating, you felt yourself nearly dizzy. Heart still racing in your chest, you focused upon the amethyst gaze that stared back upon you, though no words even came to mind. You were enthralled, truly enchanted by the amethyst eyed male. 

Finally, he had been the one to break the silence. "You know, Y/N, you're beautiful from this angle," he mused, his lips curled upwards as he spoke. 

"I, uh," you stuttered out, "wouldn't be o-opposed to doing that again." 

Yumichika laughed softly, but before you had the chance to counter what you had said, he captured your lips once more. This time had been significantly more gentle, melding your lips together. Focusing sheerly upon the sensation of his lips against your own, you found yourself completely at the gorgeous male's mercy. 

"Well, would you be opposed to me calling you mine?" He questioned as the two of you caught your breaths, his smile never fading as he spoke. 

"I suppose not," you stuttered out in reply. 


	9. Betrayal (Gin Ichimaru x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the pain. This does not have a happy ending, and is more of a reflection-fic.

The betrayal at the Seretei was something that affected everyone in different ways. There were plenty of subordinates and captains alike who were supposedly close to Aizen, Tosen, and even a handful that still had trusted Gin Ichimaru up until the end. Everyone had been affected in one way or another, but you...you wondered why it was that you were kept alive. Maybe it had been another way to torture you, to take advantage of your loyalty. In the beginning, you had a small glimmer of hope that just maybe Gin was coming back for you, that he was planning on double crossing Aizen, but as time passed, that glimmer faded. 

You stared out the window of your barracks, though you did not see the clouds in the sky, nor those who passed back and fourth. Your y/e/c eyes held a somewhat glaze as you simply delved yourself deeper into your subconscious, remembering the man that he had been. Had it all been a lie? Every last word that escaped Gin Ichimaru’s lips, simply a lie until he could get himself to this point? 

_ Slender hands made their way to your face, a slender thumb traced against your cheekbone as the snake smirked down upon you. His words were soft, despite his normal snake-like demeanor. “You’re so beautiful, Y/N/N,” he murmured softly to you, a praise that rarely slipped from his lips. “Why do you think I wanted you on my squad so badly, hm? For your beauty?” _

_ “Captain…” you murmured softly in return, your y/e/c orbs wide as you stared upon your superior. “I...I wouldn’t think so.” _

_ “Of course you wouldn’t,” he chuckled, his lips curling upwards more as his face moved closer to your own. “If I wanted you simply for your beauty, you would be no different than a painting on the wall, a flower in a garden, devoid of purpose.” In that moment, his narrowed eyes opened the slightest bit, showing you the icy teal that he possessed. “I wanted you for both your beauty and your strength. There was no one better fit for my third seat than you, Y/N/N.” _

_ “That’s very kind of you, Captain,” you replied, though your cheeks burned with blush as you felt his breath against your lips. “It’s my honor to be your third seat.” _

_ “Not only that,” he said as his face drove closer to you still, just tempting your lips as his had been barely out of reach. “I can admit I have some feelings towards you, you know. By the way that your cheeks heat up when I touch you so softly, I’m sure they’re reciprocated.” _

_ “Y-you would be right, Captain,” you admitted sheepishly, your heart pounding in your chest as your y/e/c orbs begged him to close the gap between the two of you. “Isn’t this...inappropriate, as your subordinate?” _

_ “You’re still pratting on about formalities,” he jested with a chuckle, brushing his lips against your own as he nearly closed the gap completely. “Call me by my name, Y/N/N.” Before you knew it, one of his arms moved to grab your waist, pulling you flush against him. “As for appropriateness, we can keep this between the two of us if you’re so afraid of breaking rules.” _

_ You practically yelped at the moment that your body was pulled flush against his own, your lips so close to his that you could practically taste him. Eyes still desperately begging for Gin to take your lips, you realized quickly that his hesitation had been your response. His smirk seemed to grow, though he allowed you to see a touch more of his teal eyes, as if he was baring his very soul for you. His name slipped from your lips so quickly, it was nearly a sin. “Gin,” you whispered, allowing his name to freely flow from your lips.  _

_ “I promise I won’t report you to the superiors,” he teased, before moving to capture your lips in a fervent action. Regard for the rules of the Seretei was thrown out the window that night, the two of you sharing in the greatest passion you were sure you had ever experienced. That night, the two of you melded in a way you had never with another.  _

You were not even sure the moment that salted tears covered your cheeks, your hand refusing to move to wipe them away. Alone, you found silent sobs echoing through your barracks, staring out that window. Heart sunk into your stomach, you hadn't seen anyone who peeked in, checking on the third seat officer. Even Kira had decided to leave you be, as he had been one of the few to actually know what had been going on between the two of you. 

_ Grasping his wrist rather tightly, you could feel the pain in your heart as you held his own zanpakto to his throat. "Don't even think about it," you seethed as you stood behind him, forcing your voice not to crack. These were the last moments you would see your lover, the last moments you would feel his skin against your own.  _

_ "Well, it seems I've been caught, Aizen," he spoke, nearly in jest as his eyes shifted over to you. "It's rather pleasant to be caught by you, my love."  _

_ "You betrayed us all, Gin," you seethed. "Stop toying with me."  _

_ "I suppose you're right," he chuckled, his smirk sickening as he spoke. "I presume the threat upon my life means you don't want a kiss goodbye?"  _

Your sobs echoed through the barracks, hands moving to cover your face as the tears rained. Closing y/e/c eyes, you could see those teal eyes that deceived you so. In broken words, you whispered, "I will never forgive you, Gin Ichimaru." 


	10. Patrol (Kurodo x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be cute, but has the opportunity for a part two. I'm not sure when I'll end up getting to this to do part two, but this is set in the bount arc.

Walking beside Kurodo, the cacophony of the evening streets filled your ears. With sharp senses, you silently tracked spiritual pressure, attempting to aid the journey to find the bounts. Nothing but the concrete below you, you could feel a sense of serenity walking with the much taller male. Through your struggles with the bounts, let alone how long he had been staying at your home in his plush form, you could admit you'd grown rather fond of the elder male. 

Y/e/c eyes shifted over to him for a mere moment, getting a glimpse of his blonde side in profile view. Though his blue eyes faced forward, your view somewhat impeded by his large glasses, you found a smile stretch across your face. Being with Kurodo simply felt right to you, something you would not mind far after the threat to the humans diminished. 

"I've always been curious about it, but...," Kurodo spoke finally, cutting you from your inappropriate thoughts. His blue eyes shifted over to you as he spoke, capturing your attention. His eyes nearly dared you to ask what he had been thinking, though you knew your mind had been going off in plenty other directions than his anecdote. 

"What?" You questioned, quirking a brow. You could think of plenty of things for him to be curious about,  _ like how long it would take for them to realize we had snuck off,  _ you thought shamefully.  _ Or how it would feel in embrace with your gegai.  _

"I wonder what kinds of things Chad and Noba talk about when they're alone together," he said, a bit of a chuckle to his words. 

Despite your thoughts, you found yourself chuckling at his words, your lips curled upwards. "Surely the two share the interest in comfortable silence," you replied simply. "I'm sure they speak here and there, but neither seem to truly be conversationalists." 

"I'm sure you're right," he said with a soft laugh, grabbing his hat between his thumb and his forefinger as he spoke. "I can't imagine them having a conversation. Do they even talk?" 

"It's doubtful," you replied with a soft smile, before the two of you crossed the road together. "I appreciate that you don't share in the same will of silence. You always keep things interesting." 

"You flatter me, Y/N," he said with a touch of blush against his cheeks. "I'm glad I get to be here to protect you." 

You felt your cheeks fill with blush as you rolled your eyes, trying to play off his words. "We're a team, you know," you chided in reply. "That means, I very well could end up protecting you, too." 

"I suppose," he said with a soft laugh. "It is nice to be in a human form with you, though." 

"That I can agree with," you said with a grin. "I hope when all this bount business is over that we'll still see one another." 

"We will," he said with a smile, brushing his gloved finger against your hand gently as the two of you walked. "At least, I hope." 

It hadn't taken more than a few more minutes of walking for you to finally attempt it, intertwining your fingers with his own. Though Kurodo flashed a shocked expression, he still held your hand tightly in return, a touch of blush against his cheeks. To anyone onlooking, it simply looked like a college couple, out and about in the eve. To you, it was just one of the little things you had been waiting to do for so long. 

"Hey, come on," you said finally, motioning in the direction you could feel a rise in spiritual pressure. "Renji's in battle." 

"Let's go," he replied with a nod, before the two of you ran off towards where you could feel it. 

Running and running, neither of you even remembered to let go of one another's hands. Somehow, it simply felt like a comfort to have him so close, though you were sure you were pulling him along a bit as you ran. You ran until you finally felt something different, something strange. The sudden depletion of Renji's spiritual pressure was disturbing, practically causing Kurodo to trip over you as you stopped. 

"I can't feel his spiritual pressure anymore," you admitted uncomfortably. 

"He either fainted or lost his fighting spirit," Kurodo spoke softly as he used his free hand to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Or…" 

"Well, I'm going to attempt to be the positive one of the two of us," you said with a sigh, glancing down as you spoke. "And attempt to not consider that or of yours." 

"I hope you're right," he murmured softly, though he could tell the look of worry upon your face. Gently, he squeezed the hand that was still holding your own in comfort. Before he was able to say or do anything more, the two of you could hear a young boy calling out to the two of you. 

Glancing to see Rukia with the two kids from Urahara's shop, you knew the words that would escape Rukia's mouth before they even had. "Y/N!" She exclaimed, quickly followed by, "Where's Renji?" 

"I don't know," you said uncomfortably. "I can't detect him anymore. He should be right around here, though." 

"It was as if his spiritual pressure suddenly disappeared," Kurodo chimed in, using his free hand to emphasize his point. 

"Are you two holding hands?" The small redhead pointed out, causing the two of you to quickly separate hands, a touch of blush rising in both of your faces. 

"That's not the point," you said quickly. "And wait, wasn't Ichigo with you, Rukia?"

Rukia explained that Ichigo went in the direction of the bounts, taking Lirin with him, while the redhead mentioned that a handmade sensor was used. She continued on to say that the two of you should go find him to see if you could be of any help. Upon further explanation, she mentioned that she would look for Renji and get to the bottom of everything that happened. 

Without warning, you felt strong, slender arms engulf you as the two of you were pulled to the ground on your knees. "Look out!" He exclaimed as he toppled you over, embracing you tightly in protection as he did. Kurodo held onto you tightly, his arms wrapped around your shoulders as you were pulled flush to his chest as he glanced back to see what had just happened. 

"A bount," you murmured in half shock, recognizing the fanned blade from the last encounter. 

Kurodo pulled you to your feet, though his arm still held around you as the five of you faced the emerald haired bount as she spoke to her doll. Rukia called out that she could handle her for herself, but something about this bount seemed different than before. No matter how agreeable you had been with Rukia, something had been keeping you here, wanting to assist. 

After Rukia gave the orders to the two kids to go handle Chad and Renji, another attack aimed. Kurodo, with his arm still tight around you, led you further away from the scene with haste, but your eyes hadn't left the battle. "There's something different, Kurodo," you murmured softly. "We should stay and help Rukia." 

"But she said," he started. 

As he spoke, you called upon your powers to shield Rukia as you saw another attack going in her direction. You moved quickly from the man's arms as you stood in front of Rukia, saving her from the crushing attack. Though she called out your name, you simply called back, "We have a better chance with the two of us. Let me help you." 

Kurodo cleared his throat, making his way behind you as he spoke. "If I may speak out, make that three," he said firmly. As he spoke, he turned to the bount as he pointed in her direction. "You're going to tell us where Kariya is!" 

"As well as your actual plan," you chimed in with a hand upon your hip, narrowed eyes upon the bount. 

"I wonder about that," the woman teased with a smirk against her lips, before the three of you were engaged in battle. 

Rukia's kido had not been cutting it, no matter how many times you sent out your shield. As your attacks were primarily defensive, you found yourself lacking in this battle. More than once, you had caught Rukia before she managed to fall, checking on her to see if she was alright, but you knew the three of you were in trouble. At the point that Rukia admitted that the spirit chant was something that may help, but she hadn't had time to do so, Kurodo spoke up once more. 

"Then leave this to me," Kurodo said confidently, nearly chuckling as he spoke. 

Y/e/c orbs glanced back upon the man, a look of worry etched in your eyes. "If you're sure," you said softly. 

"Just what do you have in mind?" Rukia questioned. 

"This is what I'll do," he said, before transforming into Renji Abari. "By using Renji's form, I will distract her with enough time for you to use the spirit chant." 

Rukia called out to him, clearly concerned, but you placed a hand upon her shoulder. "He's doing his part, and I know he can handle this for now," you said with confidence. "He copies the fighting abilities of whomever he impersonates after all. Now quickly, do the spirit chant." 

As Rukia called out the spirit chant, the bount rose above, dodging it entirely. You noticed that the woman was going to attack Kurodo, and without even thinking you moved in front of him with your shield. Relief washed over you, but it was short lived as the woman attacked again. 

At the point that you felt like your shield was not going to hold out, the bounts switched, something much different coming to attack the three of you. An orange haired bount sent his doll to continually come at the three of you, tossing Rukia to the side while causing you and Kurodo to tumble together. His arms wrapped tightly around you, and as you landed atop him, your lips practically brushed. 

"That thing is like a demented elevator," he exclaimed as you moved off of him. 

Dodging the creature was difficult, especially as it grew to a destructive power. As the three of you continually attempted to do so, eventually, you felt the doll enter your body, your whole world going black. The last thing you saw was Kurodo's worried blue eyes staring down upon you. 


	11. Poison and Innocence (Gin Ichimaru x Reader x Izuru Kira)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HONESTLY; this is supposed to be Fem!Reader, but the way that I used the vernacular, it could be taken as anal sex as well. Possibly. This is porn without plot that I got a little poetic with. In that same note, this is the least vulgar that I write smut.

You would be cursed to recall when it all started, the very first time that there was any inkling that the three of you were going down this road. If you were asked, you were sure you could never explain the arrangement between yourself, your captain, and your lieutenant. As you felt yourself being dragged by your wrist, long slender fingers gripped around you, you felt no reason to ask for reassurance. 

Roughly, you felt your body hit the wall behind you. Your eyes closed far before you could even see who was on either side of you, lips attacking your sweet spot while the other's hands roamed down your body. The one you would presume had his hands exploring and disrobing stole your lips first, a taste you knew far too well. Poison. 

Gin had been of poison, his taste something so addicting and so dastardly, you were sure you would never get over the snake. His tongue made its way into your mouth with haste, leaving no crevice unexplored. Slender fingers practically ripped your uniform from your body. 

Though you could feel the reverberation of moans resting in your throat, you could feel the heat growing between your thighs. Gin claimed your lips until you found yourself gasping for air, his snake tongue moving down the left of your throat as the two allowed you to catch your breath. Your eyes hadn't met either, sensation and your growing desire the only things telling you which man had been where. The chilled air assaulted your bare skin, hands moving every which way leaving you warm. 

Izuru's lips tasted of innocence, something that you had never considered as his kiss had been passionate, yet significantly less forceful. His kiss begged you to react, begged you to interact as the two of you fought tongues in your dance of desire. Innocence dulled your senses as the snake moved his way to up his game, stifling moans through Izuru's mouth. 

The three of you refrained from words as the two swapped back and forth, overestimating your senses as you hadn't been sure who's hand made its way to your core. Without words, or question, slender fingers pumped in and out of your core. Mewls turned to muffled screams as one set of lips or the other had always seemed to swallow your lips. Poison and innocence swirled into a taste indescribable to you, yet such a familiar taste. 

You didn't question the moment that you swapped positions as the first decided to fill you. The first to take a shot at your core had been the snake himself, his hardened member a familiar sensation that pounded in and out of you with vigor. While he hammered inside of you, member filling you to your walls, his slender fingers tweaked your sensitive buds. Each moan, each quiet scream, had been muffled by the innocent taste of the lieutenant's lips. 

Upon your first climax, the first time your walls tightly gripped his member, you slitted your y/e/c orbs open for a moment. Simply in the heat of pleasure, you were able to admire Izuru's soft features, Gin's warmth spilling inside of you. For a moment, a smile tugged upon the side of your lips, before you had closed your eyes once more. 

The two shinigami swapped positions, your captain stealing your lips with the poison of his tongue. Izuru's clearly hardened member teased your entrance, almost as if he had been questioning, asking you for your permission. With a muffled moan through your captain's mouth, you could feel Izuru enter your core. He had been slower at first, adjusting to you as his slender hands caressed your hips. Everything about Izuru's thrusts had been as innocent as his lips tasted, a gentleness about him. 

Neither man allowed you to truly relax, Gin's hands sinfully caressing you as Izuru pumped into your core. Each moan had been muffled by poisonous lips, Gin's tongue exploring each crevice of your mouth once more. You may have mistaken his fevered kisses for passion, if it had not been for the sinful way the three of you collided. 

Excitement grew inside of you once more, Izuru's lips fixated upon your sweet spot as he attempted to muffle his own moans as he reached his end. His slender digits gripped your waist tightly as his thrusts became erratic, your own core reaching the hit of climax. By the point he felt your walls tighten around his member, he reached his own end, contributing to the mess the captain left dripping from inside of you. 

Panted breaths, sweat glistening from the three of your bodies, you felt as if you were going to collapse. The poisoned lips left your own, Izuru's fingers leaving your waist. As your y/e/c orbs slitted open once more, you caught the sight of the captain throwing his robes back upon himself, leaving the room with haste. Merely leaving you with a flash of his smirk, he had been gone. 

Izuru's arms slipped around your bare waist, catching you before you would lose your balance. Gentle arms spun you to face the blonde, his blue eyes meeting your gaze as his lips forced a smile. Both of you knew you were puppets in this game, merely pawns in a greater scheme. Even so, the two of you followed, subservient and willing. The snake had the addictive poison, and had been your captain, after all. 

Gently, and silently, Izuru connected his lips with your own. Once again, the addictive poison that lingered in your mouth had been replaced with the innocent taste of the lieutenant's lips. His slender arms held you closely to his exposed skin, and you could feel the slightest upturn of your own lips, a momentary feeling of peace to cross your heart. 

You could never explain the arrangement you held with your captain, nor your lieutenant to anyone in the Sereitei. If word had gotten out about your little arrangement, surely Squad 3 would pay for the insubordination. Though you were unsure about how your arrangement even came about, nor if you truly could say you loved either man, the moments that Izuru would comfort you after the ordeal, nearly felt peaceful. Together, the three of you, just maybe, felt a little less lonely. 


	12. Sacrifices (Shinji Hirako x Fem!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another third person fic, and honestly, this concept - did anyone else want to save Hiyori from Gin's zanpakto? Just me?

The visored were the ones being insulted, the ones being egged on by Aizen and his cool demeanor. Hiyori, Y/N had noted, was being edged the most of all. They stood before the man, ready to attack. Shinji warned of Hiyori's quick temper, that she should not let Aizen under her skin. 

Y/N could feel herself seething from the taunts, her own blood beginning to boil. She herself had not been a visored, but as Shinji's third seat over one hundred years ago, she had lost her captain that day. The day that Yoruichi snuck the visored out of the sereitei, Y/N was made to believe her captain to be dead. Seeing the blond male once more, hollowfied mask or otherwise, she felt her heart swell with a joy she had not felt in years. 

Each edging was pulling Hiyori closer and closer to her breaking point, Aizen's sharp tongue making sure to land the final blow. As the hot-headed blonde visored charged at Aizen, Y/N's heart dropped into her stomach. Aizen was winning this battle, and he had his pawn in place for the attack. 

Y/N's flash step had been one of the fastest in the sereitei, something she had been commended upon plenty of times. As she flash stepped to grab Hiyori from the spot that Gin held the quickest aim, she found herself having to throw the woman back. Despite the complaints that left Hiyori's lips, Y/N's world quickly dulled. 

She expected that the blade would have been the worst of it, that the searing pain in her abdomen would have resulted in ripping screams. Instead, the woman had been silent as her blood spilled, gravity taking her with haste. Y/e/c orbs closed tightly as she could feel herself already being ripped away from her senses, ripped away from reality. 

Slender, strong arms cradled the woman as she was sure she could hear her previous captain calling her name. Meekly, the woman allowed her y/e/c orbs to open, staring up at those brown eyes she adored. "Hirako-taicho," she murmured fondly, though her vision had already begun blurring. 

"Y/N," he choked out as he laid her upon the rooftop as gently as he could, her upper half leaned upon his knees. "Why did you…" 

"I couldn't let someone you cared about die," she whispered as she could feel tears welling in her y/e/c orbs from the sheer pain taking over her body. "I was….so happy to see you alive, Captain. I never knew…" 

"Just because it's been a hundred years, it doesn't mean that I don't care about you," he choked out, moving a stray lock of hair from her face as he could feel a mix of pain and anger burning inside of him. In this moment, though it had been one hundred years since he was captain of the 5th squad, he found no reason to correct a dying woman. Instead, his words dripped of desperation, determination seeping through. "You're not going to die, though." His gaze shifted from the woman in his arms to Hachi as he called out hastily. "Hachi! Use your kendo and heal-." His words were cut short as he saw that Hachi had only one hand, clearly unable to actually heal the woman. Heart dropping into his stomach, his brown eyes widened as he realized his options had diminished so quickly. "What do I do…oh what do I do…" 

"Captain, it's okay," she murmured softly, tears still staining her y/e/c orbs as she forced the weakest smile upon her lips. As a member of the Gotei 13, Y/N had already accepted her finality. Though her vision already blurred, she had been thankful, her final moments in the arms of the man she grew to respect, and even love. 

"No, it's not!" He exclaimed as he pulled the woman tightly to his chest, hunched over her as a couple of tears cascaded finally from his brown eyes. "If only Ichigo were here, then Orihime could...Ichigo!" 

The woman could feel her world fading by the second, by the point he had been screaming it had been simple whispers to her. Still, she forced her hand to caress his silky blonde locks for a moment, running slender fingers through his hair as her y/e/c orbs closed once more. "I'm so sorry," she murmured, her voice barely above a whisper. Her whole world had blackened, the hand that caressed his hair falling limp to her side. 

*** 

"Third seat L/N," a panicked voice exclaimed from beside the woman as she moved to rise from the bed that she lied in. "You suffered severe damage! You shouldn't be getting up yet!" 

"How am I even alive?" She questioned as she sat upright, her head still woozy as she did. Pain radiated through her abdomen still, something she noted as she visibly cringed. She moved to place her head in her hands as she spoke, her y/e/c orbs closed as she pictured those scared brown eyes, that panicked expression that stared down upon her. "Did we-." 

"Captain!" The man called out, before running out of the room to grab the captain. 

Y/N could not help the confusion, wondering what had been a dream by this point and what had not. Though the woman knew that her supposed captain, Aizen, had deflected from the soul society, she found herself puzzled. "Maybe that guy was from a different division," she murmured to herself, though she moved her head out of her hands, clearly noting that it had been her barracks that she was lying in. Though she had still been connected to a machine, she was clearly placed in her room. 

"She's been in a coma, and you didn't, y'know, try to talk her out of sitting up before coming to get me?" She could hear an all too familiar voice chide with exasperation as it drew nearer. "Leave us." 

Y/N's y/e/c orbs shifted to the door, and for a moment, she wondered if she had still been in a supposed coma. Even so, she found her lips tugging into a smile as they landed upon those same brown eyes, the man adorned in a captain's outfit with a tie. Though the fashion sense of wearing a tie with the hatori confused the woman, she still could not help noting how handsome he was. 

Without words, he walked up to her bedside and pressed her back down into a lying position, taking the woman by surprise. Though he used force, he had done so gently, dipping the bed slightly as he sat beside her lying frame. "You're awake," he breathed out, a smile brimming upon his lips. 

"How long have I been…" she started, before he pressed a slender finger against her lips to stop her. 

"Too long," he replied, a slight, relieved chuckle to his tone. "You were too far for Orihime to do anything, and Captain Unohana said you may not wake back up." Moving the finger from her lips, he moved his hand to her cheek, caressing her gently. "You need to rest. Gin's blade nearly cut you in half, and you're still healing." 

"Captain," she whispered, her lips curled upwards as she touched the hand upon her face gently. "Thank you." 

"You were reckless," he murmured, a soft tease to his concerned tone. "I thought I lost you, y'know. Right after I got to see you again." 

"I still feel like I'm dreaming," she murmured softly in reply. "Is everything…" 

"Clearly," he scoffed, a chuckle escaping his lips as he smiled down upon her. "Why else would I be wearing a captain's uniform again?" 

"I'm so glad, and I'm sorry I got cut down so early," she replied meekly. "You still want me as your third seat in this condition?" 

"I want you to rest so that you'll be a functional third seat," he teased, a smirk making it's way to his lips. "You're troublesome, y'know. Maybe they shouldn't compare your flash step to Yoruichi's." 

"I did what I could to save-," she started, before she was cut off by his thumb upon her lip this time, his hand still cupping her cheek. 

"I'm teasing you," he said with a soft laugh. "You proved to me that day that I still would have you as my third seat in a heartbeat. You honestly reminded me why I love you so damn much." 

"Captain…" she murmured, her eyes wide as she could feel her cheeks reddening with blush. "I love you, too. I passed out before I could tell you that day." 

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't die, isn't it?" He said with a chuckle. "I'm not sure how I would have felt with that unsaid." Dipping his head down to her level, he placed a chaste kiss against her lips with a grin pulling upon his lips. "Y'know, Hiyori wants to thank you, but I think you should heal up first. Now that you're awake, I'll see if Orihime can use her healing on your wound to speed up the process." An almost chesire grin stretched across his lips. "Can't have my girlfriend and third seat bed ridden for too much longer, now can we?" 

"I suppose you're right," she replied with a smile. 


	13. Exiled (Yumichika x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little more angsty than fluffy, but still has a fluffy end.

“Where are you all planning to stay?” Ichigo asked, a clear hesitance in his voice as he did, glancing between yourself, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Toshiro, and Rangiku. “I can promise you I don’t have any room for you.”

“Well, I’ll take Yumi and Ikkaku, eh?” you chimed in with a smile, glancing over to the two. “My apartment is the next block over.” 

“Why us?” Ikkaku questioned with a side glance, catching your gaze as you had already begun standing up. “We don’t need to rely on you.”

“Did you just call me-,” Yumichika started, before you quickly cut him off. 

“Because,” you said, a grin making its way to your face. “I’ve missed you two, and I’m sure everyone else has somewhere to go.”

“I’ll go with Orihime,” Rangiku said with a grin. “She’s the kind of girl that isn’t going to say no.”

“That takes care of her and Captain Hitsugaya,” you said, shrugging your shoulders, “And Renji’s probably going back to Urahara, so, come on, guys. I want to go make dinner, and get out of Ichigo’s hair.”

Walking with Ikkaku to your right, and Yumichika to your left, you found yourself in high spirits as the two of you headed towards your apartment after saying goodbye to the rest. Though, you knew the group was in the world of the living because of the large issue that was to come, you could not help the pleasing idea that the two would stay with you. After all, it got lonely in the world of the living, especially in the apartment you owned. 

“So, you missed us, huh?” Ikkaku chimed in, glancing back to you for a moment. “I can’t imagine why.”

“For someone who decided to stay in the world of the living,” Yumichika chimed in, his lips curling to a frown as he spoke. "An ugly decision, honestly."

You felt your heart drop in your chest at their words, especially at Yumichika’s little add-on. At one point, you were the sixth seat of squad 11, an absolutely loyal subordinate to Kenpachi Zaraki. The two you walked beside happened to be your best friends in the Soul Society, and the day you had to leave...broke your heart. With the whole ordeal wrapped in secrets, they were simply told that you preferred to live with the humans, backup for the soul reaper stationed in Karakuda. It killed you not to tell them, but you were under oath. 

“It’s been twenty years,” you replied, crossing your arms over your chest as you allowed a sigh to escape your lips. “I was hoping the two of you hadn’t held a grudge.”

“How do you think you deserve forgiveness when you don’t even ask for it?” Ikkaku chimed in with a harsh glare. “Putting us up isn’t going to make up for it, if that’s what you’re trying to do.”

“I didn’t say I deserve it,” you replied, uncrossing your arms as you moved to open the door to your apartment. Motioning the two inside, you closed and locked the door. “Make yourselves at home.”

The conversation, or argument, mind you, had remained unspoken as the three of you simply fit into a routine as if the three of you were back in the squad 11 barracks together. Though you could tell that there was some clear strain, even after nearly a week of living together, it had gone unspoken. What you had not known, of course, was that the two men were simply trying to revel in the time that they possessed with you, Yumichika because of the love the man still held for you, while Ikkaku for the platonic love that he possessed for his best friend. 

As time progressed, the closer the three of you had been becoming, or simply pretending, you longed to tell the two men of the true reason you had left the Seretei. It had been after a large fight, nearly leading to casualties, where the three of you rested in your home. Y/e/c orbs stared to the ceiling as you found yourself in thought. You had been sitting in your chair, your y/h/c locks draped over the back. 

The first gentle tug had not been noticed as Yumichika found himself smiling, separating a small portion of your hair. With skilled fingers, he began to weave your hair into a braid, the process itself taking merely ten minutes. Reaching back into his bag, he grabbed a decorative feather to connect to the tie at the end, his lips curled upwards more at the result. 

"Y/N/N," he called out in a delighted tone, causing you to practically fall out of your chair as you were brought back to the real world. 

Y/e/c orbs captured his beautiful amethyst orbs, a tint of blush making its way to your cheeks. The sheer delight behind his smile caused your heart to skip a beat, and as you turned, you could feel the extra weight to your hair. Glancing from Yumichika down to your own y/h/c locks, you quirked a brow. "I was spaced out enough for you to braid my hair without me noticing?" You questioned curiously. 

"You were, I did, and you look nearly as beautiful as I do!" He exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together as he did. 

You found your cheeks turning crimson at his words, y/e/c orbs shifting away as he said them. "Thank you, Yumichika," you murmured sheepishly, before leaning forward to give him a gentle kiss upon his cheek. "That's really sweet of you." 

"You missed," he laughed softly in reply, before moving to capture your lips. It had been a chaste kiss, quite hasty as his amethyst orbs sought out your gaze once more. "Before you get a real one, we both deserve the truth." 

"I'm not staying for you two making out, but we deserve the truth if we're ever going to trust you again," Ikkaku chimed in, wooden sword in hand as his face read of the betrayal that he felt. 

Taking a deep breath, you allowed a sigh to escape your lips. "Since I've already been exiled anyhow, I may as well," you murmured softly. Ikkaku sat upon the couch, next to Yumichika, and as you positioned yourself to face the two, you grabbed both of their hands as you began explaining what had happened that fateful day. Explaining to your best friend and the love you had left behind, you told them of exactly what had transpired, the settlement being for you to stay in the world of the world of the living instead of an execution. 

"Why didn’t you start with that?" Ikkaku asked as the story came to a conclusion, a slight aggravation to his tone. "We thought you left us! Yumichika here has mentioned you almost daily since you left! Do you understand how annoying that is?" 

"Hey!" Yumichika countered, clearly offended. "At least I didn't think she left because of something we did." 

"No one would tell us!" Ikkaku countered. 

"I- I'm sorry, okay?" You said, your lips curled into a frown as you glanced between the two of them. "I was sworn to secrecy, but honestly, they exiled me. I'm not even sure why I kept that promise for so long." 

Ikkaku had been the first to wrap you in a tight hug as he heard your words, his lips curled upwards. "Thank you, Y/N," he said softly. "We, uh, really missed you." 

"I can't believe how jealous ugly people can be," Yumichika chimed in as he moved to steal you with a frown against his lips. "Taking my beautiful Y/N/N away right as I was going to make you mine." 

"Is that so?" You questioned with a quirked brow, though your cheeks flared crimson at his words and touch. It was not news to anyone in the seretei that Yumichika had feelings for you, nor that you had feelings for the gorgeous man. Though your exile had been inconvenient, the two of you could have acted upon your feelings sooner. 

"Absolutely," Yumichika said as he moved to cup your chin, pressing his soft lips against your own. He tasted of something indescribable, and you felt yourself melting into his lips as you wrapped your arms around him tightly. The two of you kissed until Ikkaku cleared his throat, causing the two of you to separate. 

"Can you two go get a room or something?" Ikkaku chided. 

"You're in my apartment," you retorted with a roll of your eyes. "Even so, don't need us for a while." The two of you moved to your room, where you would make up for the lost time the two of you had experienced. Twenty years of exile would not be solved in one night. 


	14. Aided Feelings (Kurodo x Fem!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of my one shots for this fandom are going to have alcohol? Many? Probably. I don't even drink. Anyhow- smut with some plot.

"Come on, don't you want to stay for sake?" Urahara called out with a smirk, a clear glint in his eyes from underneath his green and white hat. What sounded almost like an evil chuckle snaked out of his throat as he motioned to the two elder geigai mod souls. "They already agreed to partake, and Yorouichi should be around soon." 

"Why does this feel like a horrible idea?" You asked with a quirked brow, glancing with y/e/c eyes questionably between the three. "Especially since I could avoid the trouble and simply drink at home." 

"Nonsense," he pushed. "Sake is better with friends." 

"You're not drinking against your will, are you?" You questioned the two mod souls, glancing between them once more as you had a look of concern against your features. 

"No, no, not at all," Kurodo quickly countered, a bashful smile against his lips. "It will be quite the experience, I hope." 

Rolling your eyes, you sat between Urahara and Kurodo as you said, "Fine, but just a little. I still have to walk back home." 

"Noba could always teleport you home," Urahara replied with a smirk. "I think. It's not like we've ever tested that, but it's a discovery yet to happen." 

It was not long before Yorouichi sat beside Urahara, passing out the cups for the group. Urahara was the one that poured the first glass of sake for everyone, and the way that his eyes still glinted underneath the brim of his hat had you questioning. Even still, the five of you began drinking together. 

Your first sip of sake had been slow, sticking to the ideal that you had at the beginning of the whole ordeal. You knew that you would have to walk yourself home, and between the group, you found yourself not wishing to truly grow intoxicated with them. Urahara, you had drank with in the past, but especially Kurodo had you a little concerned. 

"Is there a reason you're drinking so slowly, Y/N/N?" Yorouichi teased with a smirk against her lips as her eyes shifted over to you. "You're overworked. Live a little." 

"This is such a strange feeling," Noba commented quietly, barely above a whisper as his teal eyed glanced down to the drink he had finished. 

"Strange feeling?" Kurodo said with a chuckle. "It's almost freeing, like walking on a cloud." 

"It's physically impossible to do that, Kurodo," you said with an eye roll, taking another sip of your sake before glancing back over to Yorouichi. "And I wouldn't say overworked. I don't really get why they need me in the world of the living, that with Ichigo and that afro shinigami both in the vicinity." Sipping your sake once more, your y/e/c orbs shifted, focusing upon the drink itself. "I think my captain's just used to me staying in the world of the living by this point." 

"You're more useful than we are," Kurodo pointed out, nudging you slightly as he spoke to grab your attention. "We're bount detectors, but all the bounts are gone." 

Your y/e/c orbs shifted up to his blue eyes, a sad smile against your features. Though he had been right, the three mod souls not currently having a great deal of purpose since the bounts had been defeated, you didn't see them that way. When all of you returned to the world of the living, you wanted to offer Kurodo to stay with you. There was a part of you that grew a connection to the mod soul, and yet, you were trapped between worlds. With no telling whether you would be out for the long haul or not, offering your little apartment was off the table. 

"You're more than a detector, you know that, right?" You asked, a gentle hand moving to touch his arm as you paused, eyes truly seeking the answer to your question. 

"You also have us," Yorouichi countered with a smirk against her lips, ruining your moment. "We're happy you're out here, and you should be happy that things are calm right now." 

"I guess you're right," you murmured as you finished your sake, setting the cup down on the table. 

Within seconds of you setting down your cup, Urahara had taken the cup and filled it practically to the brim. With a smirk against his lips, he spoke once more, almost in a daring voice. "And you're not allowed to stop drinking until we see a smile on your face," he spoke. 

"Wh-what?" You questioned with wide eyes, glancing over to Urahara. Still, you took another sip of your drink, contemplating his words. It was no secret that you had been down on yourself since the bount incident, and your captain sending you out to the world of the living hadn't helped. The way that you would always be beat out of usefulness by Ichigo, you found yourself with barely a purpose. 

"I do miss seeing your smile, Y/N," Kurodo said with a slight slur, already beginning to have his sake take effect. "Back when we were fighting the bounts, I believe I saw you smile more often than not. Even in adversity, you always found a positive to our situation!" 

"How is getting me drunk going to help that?" You questioned with an eye roll, though a tint of blush made its way to your face from his words. Even so, you found yourself sipping your sake quicker as you sat with the group, seemingly giving in to your friends' positivism. "But, uh, thank you, Kuro." 

"Kuro," Kurodo spoke, a wry smile making its way to his face. "You've given me a nickname! What an honor coming from you, Y/N!" It had been obvious by his slight sway that Kurodo was already feeling the effects of his sake, on his third cup, his arm making its way around your shoulder as he spoke. 

"Well, yeah," you replied, instinctively curling into his warmth. "You deserve something, and calling you sexy would just get me weird looks." 

"Y/N/N, you know you're speaking out loud, right?" Yorouichi teased with a smirk against her lips. 

"I was sure that would take another few drinks," Urahara added in with a laugh, sipping his own sake back. 

Your face burned bright red as you realized what they had said, sipping your sake quickly to avoid responding to the two. With the little hope inside of you, all you could do was hope that Kurodo hadn't heard your words, or maybe thought it had been a joke. As his slurred stuttering entered your ears, you realized quickly you had not been as lucky. 

"Y-you really mean that, Y/N?" He questioned, accidentally swaying your body with him as he had yet to realize he still had his arm around your shoulder. 

"Noba, do it," Urahara said with a smirk, glancing over at the quieter mod soul, the glint returned to his eyes. 

Before you had the chance to ask what Urahara had meant, or even the chance to cover your words, you found yourself in your apartment, Kurodo's arm still wrapped around you. His blue eyes still questioned you as he glanced down upon you, not even noticing the change of scenery. 

"T-they planned this!" You exclaimed in shock, your cheeks practically glowing crimson. "You haven't even noticed we're in my apartment yet, have you?" 

"O-oh!" Kurodo said, standing up quickly as he practically toppled over, held up only by your quick reflexes. "Noba must have teleported us here. Wait, what did they plan? To get rid of me?" 

You found yourself chuckling, moving the man you were holding up over to your couch before sitting beside him. "No, no," you reassured him softly. "They probably think we're going to fuck." 

"Why would they think something like that?" He questioned with a quirked brow. 

As soon as the words escaped your lips, you could not help thinking about it. After all, it was a flattering idea, and your core was burning with the mere thought. Even so, the innocent mod soul had been partially drunk, and...inoccent. With his words confirming his innocence, you found yourself biting your lip, attempting to wipe away your dirty thoughts. "Well," you said with a sigh, "they probably think they've gotten us inebriated enough to throw caution to the wind. Especially with my little comment." 

"Wait," he questioned, his words a little louder than anticipated, "do you want to?" 

"I would never take advantage of you, Kurodo," you replied, leaning back on your couch as you closed your eyes. "No matter how many drinks. No matter how much I love, or even like you." 

"Y/N…" he breathed out, his blue eyes wide as he glanced upon you, waiting to grab your attention once more. As he had, it took mere seconds for you to feel plush lips against your own, the taste of sake clear upon both of your lips. Without warning, he pulled you flush against him, pouring every ounce of passion he could muster into your lips. 

As the two of you separated, you could feel the daze, both from needing oxygen and your inebriated state. Focusing upon his blue eyes, you could feel your core ample with anticipation, though your voice had barely even been a squeak. "Kurodo," you whispered, "what made you do that?" 

"I love you," he said, his cheeks a gentle pink as he spoke. "You're not taking advantage of me if I want this as much as you do, right?" 

"I suppose you're right," you murmured with a soft chuckle, before your voice grew serious. "I love you, too, Kurodo. If you feel uncomfortable, tell me to stop." 

With that, you delved back into his lips, taking the advantage as you moved to his lap. Straddling him, you could feel his member already beginning to harden against your clothed core, stifling a moan through the kiss as you grinded against him. Everything had been slow at first, taking your time as he seemed to awkwardly just be accepting it all at the beginning. 

Finally, you moved nimble hands to remove his jacket first, slipping it off as You continued to grind against the mod soul below you. You were not even sure the moment that he had stripped his hands of his gloves, as you felt his slender fingers make their way to your waist, gripping to you with each grind. The two of you merely separated for a moment for air, before your lips dove back into the kiss. 

"Y/N…" he mewled as the two of you separated once more. "I-I need you." 

You had moved to disrobe yourself, slipping your top off as you smirked the slightest bit. Glancing upon him, he truly looked needy, a string of saliva from your kiss messily hanging from his lips. The more you grinded against the handsome mod soul, the more your core begged for him as well. Desperately, you wished to be filled right up, but you wanted to savor him as you did. 

"I need you, too," you murmured, kissing down his collarbone as you stripped him of his shirt entirely. Each butterfly kiss teased him as you stripped him down further, pulling off his pants. By the point you managed to get him down to his boxers, you moved to strip everything off yourself. 

"You're so beautiful," he murmured in awe as his blue eyes widened, lewdly glancing up and down your body. Once you positioned yourself where you had been prior, Kurodo took the opportunity to caress your newly exposed skin with slender fingers, earning a mewl from you. 

Allowing his hardened member to spring free of his boxers, standing at attention for you, you could not help your core slickening at the sight. Positioned and ready for Kurodo, you locked eyes with him as you maneuvered your hips for the first thrust. Pleasure-filled moans escaped both of your lips with ardor as the two of you reached a rhythm, his member filling you to your walls. 

"This feels truly amazing," he moaned out, his curious fingers still caressing about your body with each thrust. His commentary had been paired with your name rolling from his lips as the two of you grew in speed. Each thrust brought him closer to release, moving to clutch you tightly. 

With each thrust into your core, you could feel your own climax coming, the mod soul's name rolling off of your lips with ease, each and every time. The pulsation of his hardened member inside of you caused your walls to finally tighten around him, riding out your high with him as your voice grew in volume. 

Panting, a little sweaty, with your head spinning, the two of you separated merely a moment for him to separate from your body. Still slick with mess, the two of you took a lying position upon your couch, his slender arms wrapped around you. For a few moments, the two of you had been completely silent, nothing but your pants to catch your breaths filling the room. 

"I guess they ended up being right," you chuckled softly as you curled up close to the mod soul, your y/e/c orbs closing. "Maybe we've both been a little naïve to it for far too long." 

"I could attest to that," he replied with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to the top of your head as he spoke. "I have loved you for quite some time, but it's not like we've had much time to relax." 

"I suppose," you replied with a soft laugh, a smile making its way to your face. "I haven't really been forthright with my feelings for you until now, but we were chasing death these last few months. Being here, with you, it all just feels right."

Before you knew it, the two of you had drifted off into slumber. You were still clutched in his slender arms, curled into the mod soul you had fallen for. Peacefully sleeping upon your couch together, you realized that just maybe having a lack of use in the world of the living hadn't been so bad after all. 


	15. Childish and Brutal (Shinji Hirako x Fem!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, two smuts in a row. This is significantly more vulgar than the others - OH! And tongue piercing. This was actually not supposed to be a smutfic, and then it just kind of happened the moment I MENTIONED the tongue ring. Anyhow, if you enjoy this piano teeth visored as much as I do, I hope you enjoy this.

"Y/N!" You heard vibrantly, clearly a smile against the man's soft lips as he exclaimed out to you, hastily making his way over to you. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he caught you by surprise as he spun you in the air, placing a gentle kiss against your lips. "You're back. I was worried." 

'You should have more faith in a Captain," you could hear Shinji spit venomously. "She can handle herself." 

You allowed a sigh to escape your lips as you shifted out of your boyfriend's arms, moving to pound your fist down upon Shinji's head. "And you could learn to have more tact," you growled out, your y/e/c eyes flaring with fire, before shifting back to your boyfriend. An innocent smile slipped across your lips as you addressed him. "It wasn't anything I couldn't handle," you assured him sweetly, "though it's sweet of you to worry." 

"Oi, that hurt, Y/N!" Shinji whined as he went to tackle you, pulling at your hair as a revenge. "Can't you learn to take a compliment without hitting me?" 

In return to his action, you slipped your thumbs into his mouth as it was closing, pulling at his grin as you glared. "Not when you're being a dick," you said acidically. "Now apologize." 

Your boyfriend stood with a sweat dropped look, his face nearly twitching of awkwardness as the two of you rolled around, two Captains of the seireitei having a petty argument. In a small voice, he stuttered out, "I-it's okay. I d-didn't take offense to Captain Hirako's words." 

"What do I have to apologize for?" Shinji groaned as he moved to pull at the edges of your mouth. "You're the one that started it." 

"I only shut your big mouth," you spat in return, your words muffled by the way he had been pulling your mouth. 

"He doesn't even respect your position!" Shinji fought in return, his long blond hair tickling your face as he managed to get on top of you, still holding you down by your mouth. "I was defending you, because you sure weren't!" 

"It's called tact, Shinji," you replied, kicking him in the face and sending him flying off of you. Your lips fell to a frown as you allowed a sigh to escape your lips, standing to your feet. Pulling the man back up to his feet by his uniform, you crossed your arms over your chest. "When you give a shit about someone, you say those things. He's not doubting my skills." 

Your brows furrowed as you glanced to the spot that your boyfriend had been, realizing that spot was now completely empty. Somehow, you felt you were relieved to see him gone, relieved that he had left during your little spat with Shinji. The way his lips met your own previously had felt so...bland to you. Lately, it always felt that way. 

"Y'know, I don't believe it," he muttered as he dusted himself off, glancing over to you with his brown gaze. Though you were so infuriating, the two of you delving into such childish fights, he could see the emptiness in your eyes. A pang in his heart was something he could not completely understand, when it had come to you at least. 

Sending a punch to Shinji's face, you began to walk away from him. Your head hung low as you hadn't looked his direction, something off about you. "Just learn to keep your mouth shut, dumbass," you spoke loud enough for him to hear as you walked away from him. 

By the next time you ran into your boyfriend, you could tell the difference between the two of you. His eyes lit up so happily as they landed upon you, a shining smile against his lips as he came to greet you. While he slipped his arms around your waist, you had to force your lips upwards. 

"I'm sorry about earlier," you admitted softly, your voice a little sheepish. "Captain Hirako just…" 

"There's no need to apologize," he said with a soft chuckle. "I just had to report back to my Captain. I'm sorry for disappearing." 

"It's okay," you replied, though you could still feel that emptiness in your chest. Pressing your lips together, you tried to ignore it, tried to force your lips to stay in a content, endearing manner. "You should never have to apologize for your duties." 

"I guess you're right," he replied with a chuckle. As he moved in to press another kiss against your lips, it felt like poison against your lips. 

You had barely kissed back, slipping out of his arms as you made another excuse as to where you needed to be. Once you were out of sight, you sprinted down a few more corridors, wanting to make as much space between the two of you as you could, before you curled yourself against the wall. Head heavy in your hands, you allowed a sigh to escape your lips. 

"I can't keep doing this," you muttered to yourself. You were not even sure why you found disinterest in a man that seemed ever so fond of you, but you couldn't return his feelings the same as he wished. No matter how hard you tried, you just felt so empty. 

"Well, you look like shit," you could hear the tactless blond from above you, clearly sitting on top of the wall. "What has you down?" 

With tight knit brows and tight lips, you moved to tackle Shinji, trying to ignore the way your heart sped in your chest. "Your face," you deflected snarkily. "What did I tell you about tact?" 

"Oh what the hell, Y/N?" Shinji countered, flipping the two of you over so that he was pinning you down. "Y'know what I meant." 

Your head shifted to the side, an exasperated sigh escaping your lips as you stared towards the grass beside you with empty eyes. "I dunno," you said finally, your voice barely above a grumble. "I'm too stressed to fight with you now, Shinji." 

"You always give me a hard time," he muttered, getting up as he pulled you to your feet. "C'mmere." As he spoke, he moved to engulf you with his arms, allowing your head to rest upon his chest as the two of you just stood together, in silence. 

As you were engulfed by Shinji, his slender arms holding you close, you could feel a few stray tears slip from your y/e/c eyes. Your heart tightened in your chest as you felt as your emotions mixed, a mess you could barely even decipher. Gripping at his hatori, you breathed in his scent, trying to calm yourself as more tears slipped down your cheeks. Your sobs were silent, though you could feel the arms around you tighten nonetheless. 

His toothy grimace was what you were met with as you finally separated, brown eyes still full of concern. Unlike the nothing you seemed to feel with your boyfriend, your heart nearly skipped a beat. Swallowing hard, you quickly wiped the tears from your face as you forced your lips into a slight, half smile before you flash stepped away. 

"I don't have feelings for you," you had said upon your next meeting with your boyfriend. The words were simple, yet cruel as they slipped past your lips, and you wished you could find a more tactful way to get your point across. "I'm sorry." 

The man barely even seemed disheartened by your words, and yet, he still left without a word. Watching the man disappear, you felt a breath escape your lips that you had not even noticed you were holding. Through your burst of confidence, you withdrew into yourself through the next week, only seeing Shinji at Captain's meetings. 

Once two weeks had rolled around, Shinji had grown to question what he could have done. Even if you had gone to punch him in the face again, he would have welcomed any of your normal actions. This had been far more concerning than your anger. For that matter, the last time the two of you had been alone together had been the time you cried in his arms. 

Shinji finally, by week three, sought you out in your own quarters. Standing in your doorway, he leaned against the frame as his brown eyes shifted to you. "Y'know, hiding in your quarters is pretty obvious," he teased, a toothy smirk making its way to his lips. 

"I haven't been hiding," you said with a sigh, shifting through your paperwork. "Do you miss being punched in the face or something, Shinji?" 

Walking closer to you, he leaned down, hooking his thumbs at the edges of your mouth as he pulled. "It would be more like you," he teased. "What's up with you lately?" 

With an exasperated sigh, you pushed the toothy smirking male with a palm to the face, picking up some paperwork that had fallen to the ground as you frowned. "You haven't pissed me off lately is all," you snarked, crossing your arms over your chest as you watched Shinji holding his face with his hand. "Sorry." 

"You patch things up with that boyfriend of yours?" He questioned, a quirked brow as he finally rose back to your feet. "Or have you been hiding from him?" 

"Broke up with him," you replied with a shrug, "not like that's any of your business." 

Brown eyes went wide at your words, though his teeth showed in his grimace as he walked closer to you. "That's what's got you so down?" He questioned. 

You quickly shook your head, crossing your arms as you glanced away from Shinji. "No, that was relieving," you replied before you realized exactly what was going on. With knit brows, you huffed. "And I just said it was none of your business. What do you want anyways?" 

"You to stop acting so weird," he said, poking your forehead as he smirked. 

Feeling your breath hitch in your throat for a moment, your heart tightened. Frowning, you shifted your gaze from his handsome brown eyes, biting your lip. Catching yourself, you said, "You should back up before I wipe that smirk off your lips." 

"Y'know, I don't think you will," he teased, pushing you back with a finger against your forehead until you were unable to back further, trapped between Shinji and your desk. "If you were gonna, you already would have punched me." 

"You really want to test me, Shinji?" You growled out, a glint in your eyes. What you realized far before the words slipped past your lips was the fact that you didn't want to punch the man in front of you. The odd feeling that was rising inside of you nearly made you sick, thinking about how much you wanted the comfort of his arms. Even worse, you desired to wipe his smirk off his lips in a completely new way. 

"Mhm," he hummed in reply, his face leaning closer to you. "I'm waitin'." 

Finally, you had to force yourself to grab the man's hand from your forehead, using his same hand to push him away as you crossed your arms. Your actions had been surprisingly gentle, both to your own surprise as well as his. With your own space, you were able to allow that breath you had been holding to release, but your feelings swirled. 

"What the hell, Y/N?" He questioned, growing agitated by your strange behavior. Within seconds, he had you pinned against your desk once more, brown eyes narrowed upon you as his breath radiated against your lips. "What do I need to do to get you back? You're scaring me."

Finally fed up, watching you still lacking a reaction, he hastily pressed his lips against your own. The force he had used was nearly lip bruising, and as he first connected lips with your own, his own eyes widened. Originally, he had done it to elicit a response from you, and yet, as he tasted your lips, he realized it was what he wanted to begin with. 

With Shinji's lips bruising your own, it had taken you a minute to even realize what had been going on. Tasting those soft lips against your own made your heart flutter in your chest, a way that your ex boyfriend never had. You were not daft to your growing feelings, and yet, you still found shock in the occurrence. 

Slipping your arms around his neck, you returned the kiss, the same level of ferocity that you would have normally punched the man. His tongue slipped across your bottom lip, an access you quickly granted. The moment his tongue ring slipped across the roof of your mouth, you could feel your cheeks darken as a mewl reverberated in your throat. 

Those piles of paperwork you cared so deeply for a little more than ten minutes prior had scattered upon the ground the moment that slender hands lifted you onto your desk, his lithe body pushing you backwards against the wooden desk. When the two of you separated, panting, neither of you dared say a word, simply recapturing lips as his skilled tongue explored your mouth. Slender fingers caressed down your body, slipping open your captain's hatori with hungry ease. Pulling the pesky fabrics from you, his mouth slipped from your lips down your body, sucking each patch of skin they touched hungrily as he made his way down to your newly exposed core. 

Biting your lip, you could not stop the faint whimpers of your mewls and moans, the normally angry Captain L/N now completely under the fifth squad captain's mercy. The moment his tongue ring scraped against your tender bud, you couldn't hold back the moan that escaped your lips. Wide-eyed, heart beating wildly in your chest, you writhed underneath his skillful tongue. 

He took his time, teasing your soaked core while he slipped slender fingers into you, pumping in and out as he continued to ravish you. Busy with his tongue, his smirk had been all the retort you needed in that moment as he pulled you to your high. Shinji had barely needed to do anything to have you gripping either side of your desk with whitening knuckles while you hit your high. 

Panted breaths filled the room as Shinji's lips, now slick with your arousal, shifted back to your lips. While he reclaimed your lips messily, his slender fingers slipped his hatori off of himself, exposing his lithe frame for you. Long blond locks tickled your exposed skin as slender fingers moved to your waist, lining himself with your entrance. 

The taste of your own arousal upon a taste that had simply been Shinji sent you to another world as he slipped his slickened tongue into your mouth. Exploring your mouth once more, your moans had muffled simply through his mouth. For a moment, he separated from your lips, catching your y/e/c gaze with his own brown gaze, as if he were questioning. 

His hardened member lined with your entrance, a soft gasp emitted from his lips. "Y/N…" he murmured finally, his voice a sultry drip from his parted lips. "May I?" 

"You didn't ask permission for anything else," you nearly teased, your eyes dark with desire as you gazed upon him. His hardened member had been so close, you could feel it right against your slick entrance, your body already begging to be ravished with the same ardor his tongue and fingers had. Growing impatient, you finally answered him, practically begging. "Please, Shinji." 

For a second, you could see the flash of his teeth as his lips curled to a smile, before your head rolled back with the first thrust. Your arms had found their place, wrapped around his lithe frame as he thrusted his hardened member deep inside your core, and you found no way to truly muffle your cries. Muffled mewls and moans were replaced with his name as it danced from your tongue. 

Though Shinji had been significantly quieter than you had been, his groans still mewled your name, a sultry tone that had you reaching your end quickly. His thrusts had turned erratic, your walls tightening around his hardened member as the two of you hit your high, panted and sweaty. Clung to one another, the two of you rode out your highs into sheer bliss. By the end, you had been sure your entire division knew exactly what you were doing. 

Once the two of you had come off your high, you realized exactly what had happened. Surely a mess around your desk, clung tightly to the lithe male you normally would take violence upon. Y/e/c orbs widened as the two of you simply stared at one another for a moment. 

"So, that happened," you said, nearly in disbelief as a chuckle escaped your throat. You had not rushed to grab your clothes quite yet, simply basking in the warmth of the male's arms. 

"Y'know, that's not the response I had been expecting," Shinji replied with an eye roll. "Honestly, I didn't expect that to happen either. Kinda thought you would have punched me by now." 

"I mean, that wasn't my thought when I said I'd wipe that smirk off your face anyhow," you replied with a smirk of your own, moving to capture his lips in a chaste kiss. "I was scared of scaring you off, I guess."

His blond hair was like curtains, surrounding your body, and sticking to the sweat that glistened upon your body. "So, that's why you've been avoiding me?" He chuckled softly. "Y'know, at least I don't have to ask if this is mutual then." 

"If it wasn't mutual, I would have punched you a while ago," you replied with a deadpan expression. 

"Well, if it's any constellation, I love you, too," Shinji replied with a smirk, moving to slip his arms underneath you, lifting you from your desk in a bridal style. "Shower for round two?" 

  
  



	16. Bear Plush (Kurodo x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just specify - college AU reader. Karakura College. This is kind of the "Orihime didn't get Kurodo, you did" kind of one shot.

_ "And Kurodo will go with Y/N," Urahara said, looking to you as he motioned to the dual haired elder male sitting on the other side of the table.  _

_ You felt your cheeks heat as your y/e/c eyes shifted to the tea you clutched tightly in your hands. "Alright," you murmured softly, trying to hide the slight stutter in your tone. _

Bidding farewell to your friends and Urahara, you were accompanied by the taller, dual locked male with your bag tightly clenched to your side. With your first moments of silence upon your walk, you found your thoughts buzzing, unable to formulate even an adequate conversation for the man. Simply the patter of both of you walking filled your ears. 

"Do I frighten you?" He questioned, nearly bashfully as he glanced over to you. His speech was low, hesitant, and had waited until the first block had been walked. "I don't mean to, and you know everything from before was just training-." 

"No, no," you replied quickly, cutting off his words with a forced smile against your lips. Even so, you found your cheeks darkening even more so with blush. "I'm glad you're coming with me." 

"Really?" He replied, a sense of excitement in his voice. 

You shifted your y/e/c gaze to glance at the handsome man, a smile tugging the edge of your lips. Biting your lip gently to attempt to ward off the additional blush trying to bloom against your face, you nodded. Though you knew he was being sent as a tool to aid the hunt for bounts, you couldn't help your little bit of interest. 

"Well, you know, I'm pleased to be assisting you as well," he said with a sheepish smile, pushing up his glasses as he spoke. "May I ask if you've decided to place me in a...stuffed animal or not?" 

Getting to your apartment, you unlocked the door before motioning for him to go inside. "I mean, it's up to you I suppose," you said sheepishly as you locked the door, taking off your shoes before leading him up to your room. "I want you to be comfortable, Kurodo." 

The taller male moved to sit upon the edge of your bed, dangling his legs off of it as he mulled it over. "I'm sure being in a stuffed animal would be more convenient," he mused out. "Despite detection, I wouldn't be much help in or out of my normal body." 

You sat beside him, chuckling softly as you glanced over to him. "I'm not too sure what stuffed toy would share your likeness," you admitted with a shrug. "Would you like to help me choose, since you'll have to be in it?" 

"I would be delighted," he replied with a smile. "Where do you keep them?" 

You rose from your bed, pulling a box out from underneath it before dumping out the toys upon the bed beside him. Motioning to the lot, you said, "I apologize I don't have more to choose from. As a college student, it's admittedly questionable that I have this many." With your words, you found yourself blushing once more, shifting your view to your stuffed toys as you glanced through the lot as well. 

Through all the colorful, different stuffed toys, Kurodo reached a slender hand to grasp a dual colored bear that you owned. As he reached, the two of you must have been thinking the same thing, your hands brushing warmly. When he had grabbed the toy, your hand pulled away quickly, crimson blush splayed across your cheeks. 

"What about this one?" He asked, eyes flickering over to you before he had noticed the blush against your cheeks. As he had noticed it, his own cheeks pinkened, though his gaze moved back down to the stuffed bear. "Do you think this one has enough of my likeness?" 

You finally glanced over, as if you had not seen the bear prior. Lips curled upwards into a smile, you glanced between him and the bear, saying, "It looks like it was made for you." Pausing, you allowed yourself to chuckle as you continued. "It wouldn't be odd to say you'll look cute, would it?" 

"I would nearly agree with your aesthetic tastes," he replied with a soft chuckle. "It would be an honor for you to find me to be, uh, cute." 

"Well, you far exceed cute as you are, but cute and convenient will have to do for the mission," you said in a hushed tone, thinking aloud as you cleaned up the rest of the stuffed toys, placing them under the bed once more. "Would you like me to do the transfer right away?" 

"If it isn't an imposition," he said sheepishly, "can I ask a favor before you do so?"

You quirked your brow at his words, though your y/e/c orbs questioned him just as much. "What are you thinking?" You asked curiously. 

"A kiss?" He questioned, before he immediately realized what he was saying. Placing a hand over his mouth, he redacted what he said. "I mean, I'm sorry! That's not appropriate, I- please forgive me and forget what I said." As he spoke, his cheeks filled with pink blush.

You found yourself chuckling, no matter how deep the blush against your cheeks grew. Moving his hand from his face, you closed your eyes as you connected lips with the flustered blonde and black haired male. Clumsily at first, you found your rhythm once the man began kissing you back, melting into the taste. 

Separating once more, the two of you simply stared at one another for a few moments, perplexed on what to do by this point. As much as you knew with the mission that you must place him into the plush, you also selfishly wanted far more time than you knew you would get with the man in his body. Without words, you stole his lips once more to solidify the way your heart leapt in your chest. 

Upon the second separation, you knew you needed to finally do what was right, no matter how much you had been enjoying the man's lips. With a gentle kiss to his cheek, you grabbed the soul separator, moving yourself back to catch the soul candy that popped out of the body gently. Placing it in the stuffed bear took merely a few moments, and Kurodo was moving around once more. 

"I- I never expected you would do that," he said, nearly flabbergasted as he sat upon your bed as the stuffed toy. 

You had gotten up to place his geigai into your closet for the time being, as disappointing as it had been to have the man as a mere stuffed toy now. "I didn't think you would ask," you countered with a soft laugh as you closed the closet door, finally lying down upon your bed. "Was it what you were hoping for at least?" 

"And more," he said, almost dreamily as he crawled up to sit on the inside of the bed, cuddling into you as he lied down. "Did you enjoy it as well?" 

"Quite so," you said softly, blush still littered upon your own face. "I do hope after all this bount business is over with that we can enjoy that again." 

"I hope so as well," he said softly as he pressed a plush kiss to your cheek before getting comfortable once more. 


	17. Usefulness and Jealousy (Shinji Hirako x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many fics can I possibly write with the concept of jealousy? Too many. Anyhow! Visored!Reader.

Sitting inside the barrier with Shinji, the others, and the fresh blood had grown tiresome for you. It had not been the fact that you were around the only people who were like you, as you were sure you could never grow tired of them, but the fact that Shinji had not even given you the chance to take a whack at the newbie was driving you nuts. To top it all off, you could not help being fed up by Shinji's insistence that Orihime had been his first love. Though you were unsure what the sting inside your chest had been, you felt a deep desire to rearrange his pretty face. 

"Pretty boy!" You called out in aggravation, your lips tight as you moved to embed your fist into his skull from a vertical angle. "Let me have a go at him already, unless you would rather I remind you of my use." 

"I already told you no," he replied curtly as he rubbed the bump upon his head that had been swelling. "You don't see anyone else taking turns, do you?" 

"You wouldn't even allow me to be in the rotation," you complained in reply, your y/e/c eyes slitted in a glare towards him. "Must I remind you of my usefulness?" As you spoke, you had your fist tightly wound around the hilt of your zanpakto. 

"Y/N, Y/N," he tried to reason, throwing his hands into the air as he strode closer to you. Though he threw up a peaceful defense, he still had a clear cringe to his tone, knowing full well that you would not hesitate to harm him. "Let's be reasonable, okay?" 

"Give me one good reason you've been having me sit around doing nothing, pretty boy, or I swear you'll be my opponent," you growled out, your anger only growing by his sly tongue. 

"If you're truly so eager," he replied with a sigh, "these training grounds are large enough. We can fight." As he spoke, he moved to grab your hand, pulling you towards another open area before you tried to fight him in front of everyone. On the opposite side of the training grounds, he allowed a toothy smirk to stretch across his face, allowing your hand free once more. "Ready?" 

You conjured your hollow mask, zanpakto unsheathed as you nodded towards your sparring partner. "Once I win, I'm owed an explanation," you growled out. "So you best not hold back." 

The sound of metal upon metal filled your ears as each strike you made was deflected. Even with the added hollowfication power, you had yet to land anything directly upon him. His quick step had always been a little faster than yours had, and even as you tried to trick him up, you would be met by his zanpakto. With this knowledge, you pressed on, trying to make sure to get at least one cut into the man you had been so incredibly aggravated with. 

Finally, the words slipped from your lips, nearly a growl as your spiritual pressure increased. "You're not even fighting me seriously," you commented in anger. "Am I some kind of joke to you?" 

"T-that's not it!" He stuttered out in disbelief, his guard down as you managed to get your zanpakto to his throat. 

As you did, you knew the match was over, but you could still feel anger writhing through your body. Glaring over your zanpakto, you chided, "I'm owed an explanation, now, pretty boy." 

"Take your zanpakto away from my throat and I will," he replied with a slightly higher pitch to his voice as he frowned. 

With a sigh, you moved to sheathe your zanpakto, suppressing your hollowed form as your body moved from battle stance. Arms crossing over your chest, you still found yourself glaring at Shinji, the silly thought of jealousy crossing your mind as you caught his gaze. "I'm waiting," you spoke with tight lips, anger still dripping like venom from every word you spoke. 

"It's simple, really," he said with a shrug, his gaze falling as he spoke. "I'm in love with you." 

The way that he said those words seemed so relaxed, so laid back, and to you, it seemed fake. Your lips pursed as your eyes narrowed upon him, your anger unable to simply fade away. On top of your bubbling anger, you could feel your heart drop into your stomach, realizing in this moment...that was your true anger with Shinji. 

"It's cruel to play with emotions," you shot back, venom dripping from your lips. "You say that about any pretty girl you see, and now you're just saying it to get out of me beating you to a pulp." 

Seriousness entered his voice in a way you rarely heard pass Shinji's lips. His gaze met yours as he spoke. "I'm not using it as an excuse, Y/N," he replied. "I have for quite some time." 

"What about that girl?" You quickly shot back, eyes narrowing upon the man. Though you tried to keep your venomous visage, something about the seriousness in his tone had you melting. Something about that confession, though it had been pretty weak, seemed right. "Orihime." 

"Oh, come on," he said dismissively, his lips curled upwards in a smirk as his hand waved to emphasize his point. "Tell me you believed that." 

"Tell me why I should believe you now, then, Shinji," you replied curtly. "Why I should believe that you would have anything for me."

His quick movements were something you had been used to, and yet, when he moved himself from where he was so quickly to practically being on top of you, you found your breath hitch in your throat. "Because I admire your strength, your passion, and everything about you," he whispered to you. "Unlike random girls I meet, I wouldn't have a chance with you." 

"You talk too much," you chided as you grabbed the tie that he wore, pulling him to crash lips upon one another. 

For a moment, Shinji was wide-eyed, in shock about this sudden occurrence. As he realized what was happening, he closed his eyes once more, pressing his lips to yours in return. It had been like electricity, melting into one another as the two of you kissed until your bodies begged for oxygen. 

"Just for the record, I'm in love with you as well," you replied as the two of you separated with panted breaths. "You should remember if your words are true not to overlook my usefulness." 

"Of course," he replied, his toothy grin making its way to his face. He moved to wrap his arm around your waist, motioning back to your comrades. "We should probably check on his progress, together. There isn't a lot of time left." 

"I wish you were wrong," you replied with a chuckle, but you found yourself relishing in his warmth. "If we don't die in what's to come, remember that you're mine. I'd like to enjoy it when we finally have peace again." 

He stole a chaste kiss from you before the two of you walked back to the group together. "I like the sound of that," he replied simply, a smile etched against his face. 

  
  



	18. Blood (Ulquiorra x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not in any way a happy one shot. More of the Espada will be in here soon, but this was based on my Halloween month prompts.

You faced the man with the green eyes, what felt like countless times. Calling him a man could have been a compliment, or even an insult, depending on your point of view. Often, you grew close to running your zanpukto through him. Countless times, you watched as your own blood painted the desolate world. Together, and yet alone, blood spilled for a purpose at one point. Now, you wondered what purpose the two of you still fought. 

Still, with y/e/c eyes locked upon his green orbs, you felt a pang in your chest. Did you even have a true, beating heart in your chest? Did he? 

The gaze he held for you typically was void of emotion, as much of a void as those jet black locks of his that framed his pale face. In this moment, facing him on the battlefield, though, you could question whether he was void of emotion. With the slightest softness those green eyes held, you wondered if this had been the final battle for the two of you. 

"What cause do you even have to fight for anymore, Ulquiorra?" You questioned through tight lips, your zanpukto clentched tightly in your hands as you drew nearer to him. Aizen had been gone, his plan right along with him. "Why do we have to be on opposing sides?" 

"You know the answer to that," he replied dully, though his lips neither rose nor fell as he spoke. His voice had practically held a monotone, though he drew near you with no weapon, cooly walking closer and closer. Green eyes studied you as he drew closer. 

Your lips downturned at his words, the pain apparent upon your face. "Yeah," you replied, your voice barely above a whisper. Moving your hand to caress his cold cheek gently, you forced a smile upon your face. "I just...wish things were different." With each word, your heart ached more, the desire to steal the forbidden fruit of his lips growing to be too much for you. Each time you were at odds with him, you desired nothing more than to throw your zanpakto down and run into his arms, a pipe dream, if you will. 

He moved a slender hand, so gently, to touch where your hand rested upon his face. Softness radiated in those green eyes for a moment, and for just a moment, you could feel him drawing you in. "I do as well," he murmured softly, before the two of you separated with haste. 

Once more, your blood spilled, though you retracted quickly enough to avoid anything major. Your zanpukto was raised once more, running through the espada the way you knew you needed to. No matter the way your heart ached, you had to press on. Each blow you sustained called closer to his defeat, or your own. 

Never had you finished a battle with the espada, though it had not been due to your own inability. The two of you knew your attraction, feelings so deep within. At one point, he had asked you what a heart was, and yet, he proved more than once that he had the capacity. 

Even so, you found yourself at odds with him, blood splattered from him as much as it had you. Each slice pained you, no matter if it had been your own skin or his. Drawing to the end, you knew this time you would need to finish this fight. He would not simply defect, and neither could you. 

You found yourself so close to him, his breath radiating off of your lips. Drawing nearer, you decided this would be the only time you would ever taste the forbidden fruit. With a heavy heart, you pressed your lips with haste to his own. What had shocked you the most was the moment that he melted into your lips, a hand moving to caress your y/h/c locks. 

Tears welled in your eyes as the two of you separated, staring face to face with those green eyes. Desperately, you wished the tides of fate would turn into your favor, and yet, you hadn't been daft. Breaking the cycle had been impossible, and loving him would simply end in blood. 

"Why did you…" he questioned, moving a free hand to his lips as he pressed his fingertips softly against them, already missing the warmth of your own. 

"Because I can't help loving you," you replied with no hesitation to your tone. 

You were drew nearer once more, to taste that forbidden fruit again as his green eyes closed. With his arm wrapped around your waist, you found yourself melted into his lips as much as he, experiencing a taste unique to the espada male. As your eyes closed, he had been all that had filled your senses. Instead of gasping for air, though, you found your lungs filling with blood. 

Sorrow crossed those green eyes as he lied you down upon the sands of Hueco Mundo. Gentle, slender fingers trailed your face as he leaned down beside you, a single tear in his eye. "I'm sorry," he murmured softly, his normal monotone filled with true emotion as he watched you gasp for the air you could no longer receive. 

Upon the sands of Hueco Mundo, your limp body lied in a pool of your own blood. The espada sheathed his zanpakto as he took another glance back to your figure, lips curled into a frown.  _ I suppose this is what the humans called love,  _ he mused in his mind as your body drew further and further away. Each step he took retreated away from the bloodied sight of your dying body, y/h/c locks lain askew upon the sands. 

Your dance with Ulquiorra, the constant battle the two of you possessed, had drawn to a close. He was sure that once he faced Ichigo, he would meet his rightful end. For you, he wished to put you out of that misery of loving him the way he had you, knowing you hadn't had the strength to complete the battle. The two of you would finally be at peace, gone from this world and all others. It was a pity that all of it needed to end in blood. 


	19. Soul King's Daughter - Rose (Rojuro Otoriboshi x Fem!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a concept that, honestly, I'm not 100% sure about. I haven't read far enough to know A LOT about the Soul King, but I feel like if he had a daughter, he would want her to marry a Captain of the Gotei 13. With this concept, I attempted to do a few different characters. This is my concept for Rose, and I may have went a little over the top with "The Notebook" dynamic, but it's a ton of senseless fluff.

_ "The Soul King's daughter is in Karakura," Head Captain Yamamoto said to the group of Captains, all lined up properly in front of him. "And he has personally tasked Captain Otoriboshi with bringing her to the Soul Society once more."  _

_ "Why does he want her in the Soul Society instead of back home?" Shunsui questioned curiously, one of the few Captain's that could talk out during the meetings without a scolding.  _

_ "According to the Soul King, the princess will be living in the Seireitei," he replied in a monotone. "No further details. Otoriboshi, you are to go to Karakura post-haste."  _

"Princess," he murmured as he walked the streets of Karakura, a perpetually bored expression against his lips. "The Head Captain didn't even give me an inkling on how to find her, and yet, that must be the artistic flare to it." 

Furrowing his brows, he sighed, his purple eyes gazing around the area, while in his mind he was attempting to seek out abnormal spiritual pressure. After all, the Princess would be of the Soul King's kin. Closing his purple eyes, he laughed softly to himself. "It's like Juliette hiding away from the royal castle, and I have been sent as her Romeo. Such a romantic tale, alas, what about my love for Y/N?" 

As he spoke, his purple eyes opened back up, noticing a familiar head of y/h/c locks, gently blowing in the breeze. The woman hadn't glanced his way, staring off into the water of the only river in Karakura, and yet...something about her seemed ever so familiar. Rose found himself seeking the woman, walking closer and closer to see if maybe his love had become a soul of Karakura. 

"Y/N?" He called out, his voice full of questioning as he attempted to get the woman's attention. Since he had not worn a geigai, he still knew there was a chance this person would not even hear him. "Is it you, mon cheri?" 

His purple eyes widened, his expression reading of nothing but sheer happiness as the woman turned to meet his gaze. Just as Rose had remembered, the woman possessed y/e/c eyes that were, in his mind, beauty itself. The way that the woman's lips curled into an excited smile as her gaze landed upon him caused his heart to race the same as it had back then. 

Rose had been perplexed by the fact that she did not possess a chain, and yet, she stood to her feet and ran to him. Even still, he allowed her into his arms openly, engulfing her in a tight embrace as his blonde locks bounced with the sudden action. The two fit together like the melody of his favorite song, something beautiful beyond words. 

"Rose," she murmured excitedly into his chest as she held him close, inhaling his sweet scent. "It's been far too long, my amour." 

"How, though?" He questioned as the two separated, just to the point that he would be able to stare into her beautiful y/e/c gaze with his purple hues. "I thought-." 

"I'm not," she replied with a downturn of her lips as her gaze shamefully left his own. "And I knew you hadn't been either, from the very beginning." 

He moved a hand to cup her chin, bringing her gaze to meet his once more. "That's wonderful, mon cheri!" He said, his voice with an excitement he would only receive around the woman herself. "I don't understand why you wouldn't tell me sooner, though." 

"I didn't want to scare you off, amour," she replied, her voice sheepish as a tint of blush spread across her cheeks. "And I was in hiding. I am now as well, but I sensed your spiritual pressure and couldn't miss the opportunity to see you." 

His hand still cupping her chin, he moved it to tuck a strand of her y/h/c locks gently behind her ear as he smiled sweetly down upon her. "You know I would protect you with my life," he murmured softly, before moving to capture her lips with his own. The way she had tasted had not changed over forty years, so sweet to him, and he hungrily delved into the kiss until oxygen became a necessity. 

"If I was to guess from your attire, amour, it seems they have sent you to get me," she replied, her lips losing their smile the slightest bit, though she moved to rest her head against his chest, relishing in his warmth. "I disappeared forty years ago because my father found me. He insisted that I marry for a treaty." 

"Did you?" He questioned, his heart tightened in his chest as he thought that maybe the woman in his arms had not been his after all. "Wait, you're the Soul King's daughter, mon cheri. I'm impressed I couldn't feel your spiritual pressure." 

"I didn't," she replied softly, holding him tightly. "I refused him, telling him that the only man I would ever agree to marry would be Rojuro Otoriboshi." 

"Surely that is why they sent me to find you, mon cheri," he replied with a soft laugh, though he held her tight. "I don't want to turn you in to the Soul Society, though. What if…we were to marry? I may lose my position as Captain of the Gotei 13, but I would do anything not to lose you again." 

"Did you just say Captain, my amour?" She questioned curiously, before she found herself laughing, still holding the man close. "Maybe this is father's roundabout way of respecting my wishes and getting what he wishes in return." 

"What do you mean, mon cheri?" He questioned curiously, catching her gaze once more. 

"The treaty he wishes me to partake does not specify which Captain I marry," she replied thoughtfully, her lips curled upwards as she reached up to his blond locks, carding her fingers through them. "Would you truly have me as your wife, my amour?" 

"I wish to propose to you in a much more artistic way, but yes," he said, his lips curled upwards at her words. "Nothing would make me happier than to have you as my wife." 

The two connected lips once more, indulging in one another's taste as they tangled in one another's arms. A reunion so sweet, and a marriage soon to come, neither could be happier about the occurrence. Though Rose thought and thought upon exactly how he would truly propose to the woman wrapped tightly in his arms, he would be able to keep his position. It truly was the most beneficial mission Rojuro Otoriboshi had ever been sent on for the Gotei 13. 


	20. Soul King's Daughter - Shinji (Shinji Hirako x Fem!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I did this with more than just the visored, but I'm going to try and space them out a little bit. Same as the last, this is set for post-Aizen defeat, third person, and pretty much senseless fluff. In any of my "Soul King's Daughter" prompts, the prompt itself will be basically the same, because I can't see anyone despite Shunsui or MAYBE Jushiro speaking out during a Captain's meeting without repercussion.

The blond Captain could not help wondering why he was sent upon this task, as he knew that Ichigo had been in Karakura. He sent a call ahead to Hiyori to inform the others that he would be in the world of the living, in case they had not minded him dropping on by. The Head Captain had been incredibly vague with the details of this excursion, and something seemed utterly fishy about this mission. 

_ "The Soul King's daughter is in Karakura," Head Captain Yamamoto said to the group of Captains, all lined up properly in front of him. "And he has personally tasked Captain Hirako with bringing her to the Soul Society once more."  _

_ "Why does he want her in the Soul Society instead of back home?" Shunsui questioned curiously, one of the few Captain's that could talk out during the meetings without a scolding.  _

_ "According to the Soul King, the princess will be living in the Seireitei," he replied in a monotone. "No further details. Hirako, you are to go to Karakura post-haste."  _

"I don't even know what that means," Shinji whined out as he walked down the road, to Urahara's shop. He thought he may as well inquire about the woman, as he was unsure what she even had looked like. If her spiritual pressure had been strong, she was clearly suppressing it. "Maybe he knows where she is, or who she is." 

The blond captain grimaced, his teeth showing as he waited for Urahara to answer the door to his shop. It had been far too early for customers, and though Shinji did not want to stay to chat, he needed to know what his exact objective was. He would have been there sooner if he had not changed into his civilian clothes, the bespoke button up and tie something he had missed since becoming Captain. 

"Hey, handsome," he could hear from behind him. "Fancy seeing you around." 

The Captain quickly about faced as he was met with a sight he had not seen in quite some time. Standing before him, just as he remembered, was Y/N L/N. Her y/h/c locks blew gently in the breeze, as her lips held a gentle, familiar smirk. She truly had been a sight for sore eyes, one of which he had not seen for over forty years. Even so the time, the woman seemed that she had not aged a day. 

He found his heart tightening in his chest, and for a moment, he wasn't sure whether he would be able to speak, or if he would simply run to engulf her in his arms. The two had been together for quite some time, very much in love, before she had just disappeared one day. Through Shinji Hirako's time in the world of the living, she truly was the best experience of it all.

_ It can't be her,  _ he thought to himself as his brown eyes widened in surprise.  _ Y/N was human.  _

"Oh, don't say you've forgotten me already," she replied, crossing her arms against her chest, though her smirk had yet to fade. "I was in the neighborhood, and recognized your spiritual pressure." 

"Y/N?" He asked finally, confusion clear in his tone. 

"Mmm, so, you haven't forgotten," Y/N replied in amusement, y/e/c eyes catching his brown eyed gaze. "Stop looking so shocked, and let's go for a walk." 

Begrudgingly, the blond Captain agreed, though his mission had still been drilled into his mind. Seeing his true first love, though, had put a little wrench in his productivity. The moment that she slipped her arm around his own, he could feel his breath catch in his throat the same way it had forty years prior. 

"Y'know, I thought you were human," Shinji said finally, brown eyes glancing down to the y/e/c eyed woman. "I don't sense an abnormal spiritual pressure with you." 

"That's because I'm careful," she replied, her smirk still present on her face, though her eyes rolled. "I'm not human, and I knew from the beginning you weren't either." 

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Shinji questioned. 

Y/N's lips finally dropped to a frown as her y/e/c eyes fixated straight ahead, to the sunrise. With a sigh, she said, "I didn't want to scare you away. We were, well, perfect." As she said the word perfect, she nuzzled her head into his shoulder, holding him closer a way that she missed so dearly.

"Humans have a much shorter lifespan," Shinji reminded, his teeth showing in a smile. "The fact that you aren't means we could'a had so much longer together. If you didn't disappear." 

"That wasn't my fault," she replied with a huff, her eyes still focused towards the sunrise. "My father wanted me to go back home and marry for some stupid treaty." 

"Did you-," he questioned, his lips dropping to a frown at her words. 

"No," she replied quickly, a chuckle escaping her lips. "I told him adamantly that I had someone I loved. Told him if I were ever to marry, it would only be you, Shinji. I went back home, but the first chance I got, I left again." 

"I'm sure he's pretty pissed," he replied with a chuckle. "Does that mean you're gonna disappear again on me?" 

"Do you want me to stay?" The woman asked, her lips curling upwards as she gave him a teasing sideways glance. "After finding out I'm still around?" 

The two stopped, Shinji halting both of them in their tracks as he moved to wrap his arms around her waist. Once he pulled her close to him, he moved one hand to cup her cheek, a slender thumb trailing her cheekbone. "Y'know, there hasn't been a day I haven't thought about how it would have been if you stuck around," he said softly, his heart speeding in his chest. 

"I don't know how long I'll be able to hide," she replied with a soft chuckle, though she could not help the strong desire to capture his lips. "Father has the Soul Society trying to get me back." 

"So, you're the Soul King's daughter," he chuckled softly, moving to place a chaste kiss against her lips. "Y'know, I'm a Captain again. They actually sent me out to find you, but I'm just so happy to see you, sweetheart." 

"I wonder why they would send you," Y/N chuckled softly, moving to wrap her arms around his shoulders. "Wait, you're a Captain now? Remember, Shinji, you never told me much about the Soul Society, since you thought I was human." 

"Yeah, I've been Captain since everything calmed back down," Shinji chuckled softly, his lips curled upwards as he pulled the woman as close as he possibly could. "Y'know, I'd give up just about anything for you, though." 

Y/N's y/e/c eyes widened in realization, though her lips curled back upwards as she moved to capture the man's lips for longer this time, relishing in the taste she had missed so dearly. Upon separation, she quirked a brow at the man, asking, "Do you really mean that? That you'd truly give up your position to be with me?" 

"I mean, I don't want to give up my position," Shinji replied with a shrug, "but if it meant being with you-." 

"If it means being with me, you won't have to," Y/N replied with a large grin. 

"But if I take you back, wouldn't your father…" he started, trailing off as he quirked a brow at her. 

"He wants me to marry a Captain of the Gotei 13," Y/N said with a chuckle, curling into his chest as she spoke. "That must've been why they sent you. Of course, that's up to you. I'd assume this is all news to you." Y/N moved to gaze into Shinji's eyes as she quirked a brow. 

"Is this your way of proposin' to me?" Shinji teased, his smirk showing his teeth clearly as he gazed down at her. "Y'know, I'm sure it's supposed to be the opposite way around." 

"Y'know, you wouldn't have known to do it if I didn't tell you," Y/N teased in response, mimicking his accent, though a gentle blush settled upon her cheeks. "So, what do you say, handsome?" 

"After all these years, you're still way too good at that," he chuckled, before rolling his eyes, a smile against his lips. Moving to one knee, he grabbed both of Y/N's hands, gazing up at her. "Now that we're doin' this properly: Y/N, I love you, and you better believe I'm not losing you again. Will you marry me?" 

Pulling him up to his feet, she practically tackled him as her lips connected with his own, relishing in his taste and melting into his arms. The two kissed until both's lungs begged for oxygen, separating in panted breaths. "Nothing would make me happier, Shinji," she replied with a grin against her lips before pulling him into another kiss. 


	21. Coming Home (Jushiro x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For one, I made this COMPLETELY gender neutral, and I'm so happy that I could do something for Jushiro in the first place.  
> Secondly; my brain keeps fighting me with "stop using so many Visored concepts, they're only in S6 and on", but it kept producing said concepts, so, here we are.  
> Jushiro/Reader, Jushiro/You will both be added into the tags now that this one is out as well.

You could feel a bought of anxiety ripping through your chest as you strode closer and closer to the Captain's Quarters of the thirteenth squad of the Gotei 13. Back at the Gotei 13 after over one hundred years, you could not help feeling a little out of place. Once Yamamoto reinstated you, Shinji, and Rose, the three of you would need a bit of time to adjust. For you, this did not mean that you had to win over your lieutenant, though. Instead, you had to face your worst fear. 

Drawing nearer to the quarters, you could not help feeling the slightest bit lighter, overhearing a squabble between the two third seats of the thirteenth division.  _ Those two truly respect their Captain,  _ you thought to yourself, anxiety lifting you the slightest bit as you stopped to listen. The two had not even noticed your presence as they were fighting over a tray, consisting of a kettle and a cup. 

"I'm the one that's going to bring the Captain his tea," Sentaro Kotsubaki spoke sternly, proud as he tried to bring the tray closer to him, his eyes narrowed upon Kiyone. 

Kiyone Kotesu quickly countered, her voice nearly a whine as she said, "It's my turn to bring the Captain his tea." 

"No, it's not!" He spat back in irritation. "Why do you always need to be copying me!" 

"I'm not copying you!" She countered. 

Clearing your throat, you forced a smile upon your lips to counter your own anxieties. Once the pair's attention shifted to you, they clattered, nearly spilling the tray that the two of them had been fighting over. Leaning forward, you swiftly grabbed the tray before it hit the ground, careful not to spill the kettle. 

"Captain!" The two said in unison, before glaring at one another. 

"What brings you to the Thirteenth Squad?" Sentaro questioned first, before Kiyone quickly slipped a comment in. 

"I was going to ask that!" Kiyone said with a glare to the other third seat. 

With a gentle voice, you bowed your head respectfully, though there was a clear glint of authority in your y/e/c eyes. "I wanted to see Captain Ukitake," you replied softly. "And I can bring him the tea." 

"Understood!" The two said in unison. 

Sucking in a deep breath to calm yourself as you walked closer to the door, you gently slid the door open with your free hand, holding the tray with the other. "Captain Ukitake?" You questioned quietly as your y/e/c eyes scanned the room. You had nearly jumped out of your skin when your gaze landed upon the snow white haired Captain, a compress against his forehead and a confused gaze. 

"Did you forget that you don't need to be formal with me?" He said finally, his lips curled upwards as his free hand motioned for you to sit upon the cushion. "And you brought tea. What do I owe the pleasure?" 

For a moment, your y/e/c eyes were wide, dumbfounded by how over one hundred years seemed to melt right away at a drop of a hat. Jushiro acted so calm, so sweet, as if you had just stopped by his office the other day. The man acted as if the last hundred years had just been nothing at all. 

Finally, recollecting yourself, you sat upon the cushion, adjusting the tea upon the table as you poured his cup. While you did, you replied, "Actually, your two third seats were fighting over the tea," you said with a soft chuckle, fondness clear in your voice. "I- it's been a while, Jushiro. With everything that happened-." 

"You were welcomed back in as Captain, clearly not a threat to the soul society, and the actions that were taken by Aizen had not been your fault," he said, a smile brimming against his lips. "You should know out of anyone in the Seireitei, I'm the happiest to see your return." 

"J-jushiro," you stuttered out, a bit of blush blooming against your cheeks. "I missed you, you know." 

Jushiro set his tea down, moving from his spot as he took the ice pack from his head and placed it down. Sitting beside you, his slender arms wrapped around you, pulling you to his chest without warning. The feeling of his arms around you had been a warmth you had not felt in so very long, engulfing you. 

"I thought I lost you that day, Y/N," he murmured softly, his tone serious as one of his slender hands caressed your y/h/c locks. "I thought I'd never see you again, never be able to hold you in my arms." 

"I've waited one hundred years for the chance to see your face again, even if it meant them executing me, you know," you replied softly, y/e/c eyes tearing up. "And the worst part is I was so scared to come to your division, to face you after being gone for so long." 

He pulled you just out of arms length to stare down into your y/e/c eyes with his soft gaze, his lips dropping to a frown at your words. The hand that previously stroked your y/h/c locks moved to cup your chin, slender thumb tracing your cheekbone. "For better of worse," he murmured softly, his lips curling upwards the slightest bit as he said them. "Eternally. Until my very last breath. You remember those vows, don't you?" 

"I do," you whispered softly, "as if they were spoken just yesterday." 

He chuckled softly, saying, "You should know no matter how much time passes, they will always ring true. You have stuck by my side in sickness, as promised." 

"I always would," you replied, a stray tear slipping past the barriers of your eyes, slipping down your cheek. As it had, you felt his slender thumb wipe it right away. "Until my very last breath." 

"Then, Y/N," he murmured, pulling you closer. "Would you please come home?" 

You tilted your head upwards, pressing your lips against his own for the first time in one hundred years. Y/e/c eyes closed, you relished in the feeling of his lips moving against your own, the taste you still remembered so well. Anxiety slipped away from you as you felt the sensation you missed over one hundred years in the world of the living. 

"Nothing would make me happier," you replied warmly. 


	22. I'm Sorry (Shinji x Fem!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a two-part type of ship, where there's some Platonic!MotherFigure!Reader for Hiyori, as well as angsty-cute Shinji x Fem!Reader.  
> I put the anecdote in here that Reader had dated Aizen, and I apologize that I couldn't do anything in depth with that! I still can't write anything shippy with Aizen, and since that isn't the main focus of the one shot, it still fit.

You could hear the muffled sobs coming from the younger visored as the others were connecting, bonding over this or that. Rose had been strumming his guitar, something that you had been thankful had distracted the rest as you slipped out of the circle to go check on Hiyori. Lips curled into a frown, you sat beside the girl silently, before wrapping your arm around her shoulder. Pulling her to your chest, you stayed silent, waiting for her to feel comfortable enough to start talking herself. 

“I hate it here,” she said finally, her voice cracking through the tears as she spoke, her voice low enough so that only you would hear her. “I hate the humans, the air here, everything.”

A sigh escaped your lips as you could feel your own tears begging to drop, though you would force yourself to be strong for the girl as you swallowed hard. Your grip had not lessened on her as you allowed her to cry, though your words were trained not to crack. “I’m sorry, Hiyori,” you said softly, your voice as soothing as she would remember it. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. I’m sorry that the bastard did this to us.” Pausing, you glanced down at the girl, before glancing back to the group that had been focused in their own world. “You know something, though, Hiyori?”

“What?” she questioned, her teary blue eyes glancing up at you as she curled into your warmth. 

You forced a smile against your lips as you glanced back down upon her, your y/e/c eyes shimmering. “I wouldn’t trade places with anyone in the seireitei,” you said with a soft chuckle. “No matter how much this world sucks, I’m happy to share this world with you. We’ve really made a family here. You’ve always been a daughter to me, but it seems like our family’s expanded, doesn’t it?”

Hiyori found her lips curling upwards the slightest bit, her arm moving to wrap around you as she nuzzled more into you. “I guess it’s not bad,” she said with a soft chuckle. “You always know the right words to say, don’t you?”

You found yourself grinning softly, though your heart ached internally. “It helps when it comes from the heart,” you replied softly. “Now, come on, how about we go join them? They look like they’re having a blast.”

***

When night fell, you waited for everyone to fall asleep in their sleeping bags before you headed to your temporary sanctuary. Under the starry night sky, the chilled weather nipping at your exposed skin, you sat upon a large rock by the ocean front. Closing your y/e/c eyes, you allowed your tears to freely flow as you thought of exactly how alone you truly felt. You hadn’t been with him for quite some time, but the betrayal had hit you harder than anyone else. In a sense, you felt like somehow, some way, you could have prevented it. 

“Y’know, I warned you in the very beginning,” you could hear from behind you, causing you to practically fall off of the rock you had been sitting upon. “I didn’t expect this, but I took him on as a Lieutenant to watch him." 

You could not help cracking a smile at his words, though your tears freely fell as you stared out to the ocean. "The last thing I need right now is another 'I told you so', Shinji," you replied softly, not bothering to glance away from the crashing waves as you spoke. "I broke up with him before his experiment." 

"Then why are you crying?" He questioned, moving to sit beside you on the rock, wrapping his arm around your shoulder as he pulled you close to him. "Ya still love him?" 

"Not in the least," you whispered through your tears, using your free hand to attempt to wipe them away. "I just feel responsible. Naive." 

"You're not responsible for this," he whispered as he moved to rub your arm as he held you close to him. "Y'know, I was his Captain, and I didn't even know." 

"In my mind, I know that, but," you said with a sigh, finally quelling your tears as you leaned your head against Shinji's chest. "The rest of me just hasn't caught up. Every time I see her cry, it kills me. Makes me feel like I could've-." 

"Stop beating yourself up," he said softly. "You're the mother figure she needs, and you're doing your best. You always have. Now, what else is buggin' you, because I can see it on your face?" 

"Nothing," you said, shifting back to a seated position as you stared up at the stars. "Nothing I can do anything about." 

"Try me," he said, a smirk making its way to his face as he pulled you back to his chest. "I don't like seein' tears on that pretty face of yours." 

"It's going to sound silly," you replied with a huff, your lips downturned into a frown as you closed your eyes. "I know you use the first love line on everyone, but have you ever truly been in love?" 

"Y'know, I have been, once," he said with a soft sigh, his lips showing a toothy grimace as his gaze shifted down to you before staring out to the ocean. He felt his heart tighten in his chest at the thought, a sadness he had not felt in quite some time. "She never loved me back, though." 

"That's how I was," you replied with a sad chuckle. "I settled thinking maybe it would stir something." 

"Did you love Aizen?" He questioned curiously, his brown eyes shifted to you. 

"I don't know," you replied with a sigh. "I don't think I ever did, but it got me closer to someone who would never love me back." 

"Who could Aizen have possibly gotten you closer to?" Shinji asked curiously, a touch of disbelief in his tone. 

"Does that really matter?" You said with a frown, rolling your eyes. 

"Kinda," he said softly. "The only person I ever saw Aizen remotely close to was me, because his job was to follow me around. You may have chosen the wrong target." 

Rolling your eyes, you said, "I chose the right one, but that doesn't matter, Shinji. Have you ever, ugh, just felt like you'll never actually find it? Mutually, I mean." 

"I dunno," he replied. "I don't know if I'll ever get over her, especially if I see her everywhere I go." 

"Exactly!" You hastily replied, your heart tightening more at your own words. "Shitty, isn't it?" 

"Can I ask you who?" Shinji said finally, his brow quirked as he glanced down upon you. No matter how much the answer would hurt, he needed to know. "I wouldn't tell anyone, and it's not like we're at the seireitei anymore." 

"If you'll tell me," you replied softly. "If I'm embarrassing myself, you're going down with me." 

"It's a deal," he replied, though he had been thinking of any way not to tell you that it had been you. 

You shifted to sit on your own again, knowing you would surely scare him away by your words. Breathing in the scent of the ocean air, your lips still fell into a grimace as you stared out at the shimmering waves. "You," you said, your voice meek. "And I'm trying to get over it for my own sanity." 

"Y'know, that is silly," he replied, a laugh escaping his lips as his teeth shown in a grin. "You tried to date my Lieutenant to get to me? Even after I warned ya about him?" 

"I told you," you replied, your voice cracking the slightest bit as you tried to hold back your tears. You knew he would laugh, that he wouldn't have just looked over it, but you had been so curious as to who you couldn't compete with that you admitted it. Heart tight in your chest, you scooched off the rock, biting your lip. "I wasted my time, and if you think I don't regret it-." 

"You wasted both our time," he replied as he hopped off the rock, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind you. "When y'know, you could've just told me." Laughter escaped his lips as he pulled you flush against his chest. "I guess I'm to blame for that, too, though." 

"What do you mean, Shinji?" You replied through your cracked voice. "You're to blame for being so irresistible and sweet, maybe." 

"No," he replied with clear amusement. "I'm to blame for not telling you that I love you, too." 

"You're not screwing with me, right?" You questioned curiously as you cursed yourself for melting into the affection he had been giving you before knowing for sure. 

"I'd never willingly screw with your feelings," he whispered in your ear, placing a kiss where his breath tickled. "So y'know, maybe we could stop trying to get over each other?" 

"Gladly," you replied, turning your head to the side so that you could capture his lips. Completely engulfed in his lithe arms, you found yourself melted into his kiss, his lips tasting far more delectable than you could have imagined. Kissing him until your lungs begged for oxygen, you would continue to re-capture them until the two of you grew far too tired, falling asleep in one another's embrace. 

In the morning, the two of you had been woken up by Hiyori, her sandal slapped across both of your faces. "If you idiots don't get up soon, you're going to be soaked," you could hear her exclaim, a hint of amusement in her tone. 

"It was going to happen sooner or later," Lisa commented blatantly. "I was voting for later." 

"I'm never calling that baldy dad!" Hiyori retorted. 

You woke up groggily, a mess in Shinji's arms as your y/e/c eyes readjusted to the light. A grin slipped across your lips as the two of you ended up getting to your feet, his fingers intertwining with your own as the two of you made it back to your camping area. The two of you rejoined the group in full as a couple, and you wouldn't have it any other way. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have made myself chuckle with that last part. Hiyori may sound a little ooc, BUT my intention was the idea that she actually respects Reader like a mother figure, unlike...well, how she treats the rest of everyone.


	23. You Taught Me (Ulquiorra x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting a few more from my Need to Post while I'm on the computer, and may end up adding a few more tags depending on which come up. This one is absolutely canon divergent, and College!AU reader.

Normal had never felt so...dull to you. You were just a human, just a human with an ability. Sosuke Aizen wanted you until he no longer did, and you spent the latter half of the year in Hueco Mundo before the final battle. Your friends had gone to Hueco Mundo to save you, to rescue you from the Espada who watched you. Though you should have been thankful, you had felt as if there was a hollow hole inside of your own chest. 

College had not changed by the point that you came back to it, surrounded by your friends in nearly every class you participated in. While you were surrounded by those friends, though, you no longer felt the same type of closeness with them. You felt shut off, alone. Often, your mind would flicker back to those times in Hueco Mundo, those moments that you had grown close to him. 

_ His pale skin had been surprisingly warm against your own, fingertips gently trailing the exposed skin upon your arm. The Espada’s touch was soft, gentle even, as he took in the gentle sensation of touching you. Green eyes gazed down upon you, and there had been the faintest upturn of his lips as he noticed the way that your cheeks darkened with crimson. “Can you explain that feeling to me, Y/N?” he questioned, his voice low as he wished for no one to hear but you. “The feeling you refer to as love?” _

_ Your cheeks darkened more as his fingertips reached your shoulderblade, before they made their way back down your arm slowly. Biting your lip softly, you found no reason to lie to the Espada. Someone who was without a heart, obviously would not understand the concept of love, and yet...you wanted him to. Words merely a whisper, you moved your free hand to cup his cheek as you spoke, if only to emphasize your point.  _

_ “Love is a deep emotion,” you explained, “where you would do just about anything for that person. You ache to be around that person, to touch them, to hold them. In the case of lovers, even the desire to kiss the other person, hold their hand, and just be close to them.” _

_ “Do you love someone?” he questioned curiously, as his fingertips touched your own, before moving to grab your hand. Since you had been in Hueco Mundo, and since Ulquiorra began watching you, he found it interesting to hear about humans from your perspective. To him, you seemed to be perceptive, and yet you were also so kind. There had not been a day in Hueco Mundo that you had not shown him kindness.  _

_ Your cheeks filled with blush as you removed your hand from his cheek, your y/e/c eyes shifting away. “I…” you started, your words falling short as you were not sure how to say it. After all, how could you explain to a man you had just explained what love was to that you were in love with them. How could you explain to a man who was supposed to be your captor, one without a heart, that you fell in love with them?  _

_ “Don’t lie to me,” he warned, his green eyes narrowing upon you. “You have easy tells.” _

_ You could not help the gentle chuckle that escaped your lips at his words. Even the espada, a man who had known you for a short period of time, knew you so very well. “I know it may be strange, but…” you started, your voice clearly a little awkward, nervous, “yes. You.” _

_ “You love me,” he repeated, barely a hint of question in his words as his green eyes studied your face. He spoke as if he was stating a fact, not asking any sort of question. "Interesting."  _

You found your lips curling to a frown, your heart tight in your chest as you walked from your last class of the day. Surely, you knew you were not paying attention in the last three classes, but this wasn't something that you could just sleep away. This wasn't a disease that you could take anything for. The words you spoke to Ulquiorra had been true, and last you knew, a zanpakto tore through the man you fell in love with. 

A steady hand stopped you in your tracks, slender fingers pressed against your shoulder as you were walking. Y/e/c eyes gazed behind you, seeing the owner of the surprisingly pale hand that rested upon your shoulder. The moment that your eyes landed upon those same green eyes, though, you felt your breath hitch in your throat. 

"Is it really…" you started once you had found your voice, your y/e/c eyes still wide as you stared upon the same man you thought was previously deceased. 

The slightest upturn of his lips caught your attention as the man spoke lowly, making sure that you would be the only one to hear his words. "Y/N," he murmured, "It was not hard to find you due to your spiritual pressure." 

"I thought you were dead," you admitted sheepishly, though you could feel tears brimming in your eyes as you stared upon the man. It had not mattered that your books laid askew upon the college hallway, nor that you surely had gotten some strange glances. Your arms quickly made their way around the slender, pale man, engulfing him in a tight embrace. 

His actions were initially more awkward, hesitant as he moved to wrap his arms around you in return. "I was defeated, yes, but my life was spared," he murmured as he could feel a warmness in your embrace. "You taught me something." 

Still keeping your arms around him, you maneuvered so that you were able to stare into his green eyes as you quirked a brow. "I taught you something?" You questioned curiously. Surely, you had answered every question that slipped past his lips, and yet, you were unsure about what the man could possibly mean. 

"Love, Y/N," he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. 

You had not even asked as you pressed your lips hastily against his own, savoring in your first kiss. Lips melding together, Ulqiorra had caught on rather quickly as his lips melded in sync. When the two of you separated, your lips could not help the grin that stretched almost ear to ear. 

"Will you be staying?" You questioned finally. 

Nodding, he replied, "I came all this way to find you." 


	24. Harold Song (Shinji x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based off of the song Harold Song by Kesha.

_ "Good morning, beautiful," the blond murmured into your neck, his long hair tickling your face as he planted a kiss against your neck. His slender arms were entangled in your own, voice groggy with the early morning. No matter how groggy you, engulfed in his arms, had been, you could still feel his grin against your shoulder.  _

_ A muffled groan escaped your lips as they curled into a smile, shifting in his arms to capture his lips. Your senses had been filled with nothing but his scent, the sweet taste of his soft lips, and the sensation of his body engulfing you. Y/e/c eyes groggily opened once more as the two of you separated, lips curled upwards as you gazed into his brown hues.  _

_ "Morning, handsome," you cooed in reply, wishing for just five more minutes in his arms.  _

Waking from your sheets in your geigai, you could feel the chill of the bed beside you. Your lips curled into a frown as you could feel your heart tight in your chest, y/e/c eyes welling with tears. You had lost his scent years ago, the bed of yours in the world of the living simply smelling of your own perfume. Clutching the sheets tightly, you didn't even want to roll out of bed. 

Faintly, the scent of coffee filled your senses, though your tears just continued to fall from your y/e/c eyes. No matter how much of a normal life you claimed in the world of the living, you could never make yourself happy. His brown eyes still burned into your mind, the way his soft lips kissed every part of your body like a ghost against your very soul. 

Your alarm began going off, but you paid little mind to the depressing song upon the radio. When you were engulfed in those lithe arms, you grew a passion for the world of the living's music, its culture, something the two of you shared. Now, it all just seemed like a slap in the face, the new artists singing about young love...while yours was gone. So many years of waking up to his chesire grin, his long locks like a silk curtain against your skin, and now, you woke alone. 

Officially one hundred years since you had seen those brown eyes, you shrugged yourself out of your bed, grabbing a cup of coffee as you moved to get ready. The geigai you possessed allowed you to function in the world of the living without being detected, and yet, you weren't even sure you wanted to function. With the chill of the bed beside you every morning, you were sure your soul was dying. 

You knew the truth, of course. He had not left you by his own choice, and yet, you couldn't find him. When you had confronted Urahara nearly fifty years prior, with the intent to kill the man who killed your lover, you were informed of it all. It all made sense, but Urahara couldn't tell you where your lover was. Instead, he gave you a geigai that would keep you undetected with no charge. The story of his had not been confirmed until Aizen betrayed the Soul Society, but you had not questioned Urahara from the beginning. After all, he was ready to let you kill him. 

Walking the streets of Karakura just added to your loneliness, missing the way that his slender fingers would intertwine with your own. Your lips curled downward, tears dried against your cheeks as you glanced down to your lonely hand, realizing you were just wasting away. 

_ "Y'know, your hand is so small, it just kinda disappears in mine," The blond teased, a toothy smirk against his lips as he nudged you playfully. "You're so cute."  _

_ "I'm nearly a foot shorter than you," you chided, rolling your eyes. Regardless, a smile perked at the edge of your lips. "I prefer it, you know. You make me feel safe."  _

_ "That's my job," he said enthusiastically, chuckling as he pulled you closer. He practically toppled you as he pulled you against him while the two of you walked. "C'mmere." As he spoke, he pulled you into his arms, the two of you no longer walking. "Y'know I'd always protect you, right? I'm gonna be a Captain, after all."  _

Where was he, now, though? You stuck by his side as he became a Captain of the Gotei 13, entangled in his arms since you could remember. All the way back in the Academy, when his hair was just shoulder length, the two of you fell in love. You couldn't help wondering if he truly missed you nearly as much, especially after all these years. 

The tears came again before you could even stop them, your cheeks soaked as you thought of the warmth you had been missing, the feathered kisses that you adored. Even his ridiculous grin was something you adored, and no matter how many people you saw in the world of the living, they never had been him. 

"I hate the humans," you murmured to yourself as a sigh escaped your lips. "And I hate the soul reapers for taking you away from me." 

Sensing an abnormality in spiritual pressure, you were drawn to the crushing pressure of it. It was so strong, and maybe the way that you slipped out of your geigai to run off with your zanpakto was to beg the creature to kill you. For a soul reaper to turn you in. Anything that would end your suffering. 

"Who the hell are you?" You could hear a shocked voice come up behind you as you fought against a strange looking hollow...one that may finally be able to end your suffering. 

"If you've come to kill me, go ahead," you replied, your eyes still wet with tears as you gripped your zanpakto in your hand. "Otherwise back off and let this thing do it." 

"That's an arrancar," the soul reaper replied, moving to your side. "If you're fighting it, let me help you." The soul reaper had bright orange hair, an almost understanding smile against his lips. He held his released zanpakto, standing beside you as he moved to begin attacking it. 

As you fought the supposed arrancar with the soul reaper, he wasn't letting you die. If the arrancar got close to you, he jumped in the way to protect you. You could not help thinking the boy was kind, though you knew you ran to this spot to die. 

"So, you're a soul reaper," he said after the arrancar was defeated. "I've never seen you." 

"I was," you replied as you sheathed your zanpakto, wiping your eyes once more. "I left the soul society." 

"What's your name?" The boy pressed, standing in front of you. In the boy's brown eyes, he could see the reflection of your pain in your y/e/c eyes. "You really expected that arrancar to kill you." 

"Y/N," you replied, your lips curled into a frown. "And yeah, I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of searching. I have been for a while now." 

"Ichigo, and hey, come here," he said awkwardly, before pulling you into a hug. "Nothing's worth giving up, especially if you have friends." 

"I don't," you admitted awkwardly, through choked sobs as you realized the dams of your eyes were chipped away by the boy's embrace. It had been so long since anyone had even touched you, that it made you feel so weak, so vulnerable. It just made you miss him more. "It's been a hundred years, Ichigo."

"Hey," he said softly, leaning down and placing a gentle hand against your cheek, wiping your tears away. "You have a friend now." His lips curled upwards into a smile. "Don't go getting yourself killed on me, okay?" 

You made a promise to a boy you barely knew, and you met his friends. Humans, that you hated, became your allies with this substitute soul reaper. Even still, your heart was so empty, so desolate. You couldn't help missing him, missing the way his lips felt against your own. 

"Will you come with me?" Ichigo asked you, hopeful brown eyes and a sheepish smile. He had been trying to keep you involved as much as possible, from defeating hollows to just hanging out with his friends from the school. "I could use some backup." 

He explained that he had a hollow inside of him, something he was unsure of how to control. All he could do was think about it, suppress it through pure will-power. It had sounded like the story that Urahara told you about him...but this was a human. This was a substitute soul reaper, and a kind friend. 

"Yeah, you can count on me," you replied, forcing your lips upwards as the two of you had been walking together. "We can stash our geigai, well, your body, at my house if you'd like." 

An abandoned warehouse, zanpakto at your side, you could feel something you felt like you could remember. You glanced to your new friend more than a few times, a little concerned about the whole situation. 

"You didn't come alone," a voice you knew all too familiar spoke out. "Were ya intimidated or somethin'?" 

"She hasn't been associated with the soul society for a hundred years," he explained, moving a friendly arm around your shoulder. "I asked her to come with in case you did anything shifty. I'm planning on taking advantage of you guys, for you to teach me how to suppress the hollow inside of me." 

"Y'know, if I wasn't so happy, I'd think you didn't trust us," the man replied, before jumping down to your level, practically tackling you in his embrace. "But I haven't been this happy in a hundred years." 

"What the hell are you talking about, Hirako? " Ichigo questioned curiously, mentally panicking as the blunt cut blonde swallowed you in his arms. "What the hell are you doing to her?" 

"Hachi, set a barrier," Shinji said with a toothy grin against his lips. "Hiyori, you can take a crack at him. I'll be busy for a bit." 

You could feel a couple of tears drop as your lips curled upwards, wrapping your arms around the lithe male. "Shinji," you murmured excitedly as you held him close. "I thought I'd never seen you again." 

"You two know each other?" Ichigo questioned curiously. 

"This is my girl," Shinji said proudly, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to your lips. "I didn't know she was in the world of the living." Turning to you, he quirked a brow as he still held you in his arms. "How did you get tangled in with the substitute soul reaper?" 

"That's an embarrassing story," you replied sheepishly. "I've been looking for you for a long time, handsome. He kind of saved me from myself, and an arrancar." 

"Y'know, I missed you every day," he murmured softly. "C'mmon, let's watch this fight together. Gotta make sure the hollow inside him doesn't kill her." 

  
  



	25. Childhood Friends (Izuru x Reader x Lisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot about this one! This has the Izuru/Momo pairing in it, and starts with the slightest bit of salt (salt is resolved - honestly, I don't mind the pairing. I'm more for Toshiro and Momo, but this one is still cute.) Hurt/Comfort.

How long had it been from the betrayal, from the moment that your love changed? At what point did you truly decide, as he had changed, that the two of you no longer fit? You were far from naive. The signs were there far before the blond haired, blue eyed soul reaper you fell in love with told you goodbye. It took a while for Izuru to drift into the shadows, to decide that you were not the arms he wished to hold him any longer. As much as you wished to curse the man, to loathe him for jumping into the arms of his childhood friend, you had a promise to the Gotei 13. 

During the day, you would work as you should, typically stuck on paperwork duty in your squad under Jushiro Ukitake. As the fourth seat in squad 13, you were tasked to loads upon loads of paperwork. The task was seemingly endless, causing you late hours in your office, typically dosing and nearly causing you to spill the ink from your quill. You had not minded the late hours, keeping your mind distracted from your distraught emotions. 

The paperwork would always end, no matter how endless it seemed. Dark baggage adorned the underneath of your y/e/c eyes at the early hours of the morning as you worked yourself thin, taking on anyone's paperwork that you possibly could. The Captain's paperwork was already done for a week ahead, the third seats cumulative paperwork filed separately, while your own lied in a neat stack. 

_ Tears _ , you chided as you could feel your y/e/c eyes filling, daring to spill over placid cheeks. Swallowing hard, you attempted to blink back the tears, chastising the walls for listening to your sorrows. Your head found the one vacancy upon your desk, arms folded underneath as your body shook. Surely, you hated him for finding love in another.  _ How many first kisses does it truly take?  _

Unsure of how long you had wept upon the wood of your desk, you found your y/e/c eyes blinking open, unaware of your surroundings. Your favorite scent seemed to tempt your nostrils as you found yourself relaxing despite your initial panic. Lithe arms wrapped around you, for a moment, had not even made you wonder. For a moment, you were simply at peace. 

Y/e/c eyes finally grew curious, wondering if you had simply fallen into a lucid dream. The arms that wound around you had a familiar source, one that your heart skipped a beat upon. For a mere moment, you forgot about your sorrows, your troubles, as you relaxed in the arms of your childhood friend. 

"I come back to see you working yourself to death," she chided, her lips not far from your neck as her breath radiated off of you. "You look far prettier without those bags under your eyes." 

Despite yourself, you found your lips curling upwards, a hint of blush against your cheeks. "I'm so glad you came back," you murmured softly, moving to wriggle your own arms around the petite woman. Something in your heart tightened, the two of you entangled in one another. Though it was a familiar sensation, you couldn't place it as you simply allowed your troubles to melt for a little while. "How did you find me?" 

"All I had to do was ask for the hardest worker," she teased as she curled in closer to you. "The one having the least fun. An awkward blond pointed me in your direction." 

Your lips curled to a frown at her words, your y/e/c eyes closing as you found yourself trying to forget that face that came up when she mentioned it. "That's my ex," you replied, your voice barely above a whisper as you allowed a sigh to escape your lips. "I've mentioned you to him before, so maybe he recognized the connection." 

"You mean some idiot gave up their chances with you?" She spoke, her voice with a hint of acid as she moved a gentle hand to stroke your y/h/c locks. "You're much more attractive than that girl. I hope you know that." 

You could feel your cheeks darken upon her words, your lips passing a gentle chuckle. "You're far too sweet to me, Lisa," you countered in a whisper. 

"I missed you," she said softly, nuzzling into your neck as she spoke. "So much." 

Maybe you hadn't realized how much you missed the woman who tangled her limbs with your own until she had, the words slipping past your lips before you even thought them. "I was so lost without you," you spoke, your voice barely above a whisper. "When I heard you were alive, I thought you planned on staying in the world of the living." 

"Without you, by choice?" She chuckled softly, rolling her eyes at your words. "I know it's been a while, but you know me better than that." 

Your heart was not going to mend immediately, something the two of you knew as you were tangled within each other. You had not known that you were missing a part of yourself until you saw her again, though, and as she held you as long as you needed, you weren't daft to your own emotion. Melting into her arms, relishing in her embrace, was the sensation you truly spent a hundred years missing. 

With time, you would heal, with the help of the woman you forgot that you needed so much. He may have made you happy for a while, but as you fell into her once more, you could remember what it was like to feel again. The way her lips felt against your own, her silky soft skin against your own, reminded you that no matter how many first kisses you had in the past, none held the same depth. Finally, you could understand the reason why his childhood friend became his love, as yours had reminded you that she was yours. 


	26. Torn Family (Shinji x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of misunderstood angst, but I thought the concept was cute. Set after the visored go back to the Gotei 13.

"Hey, idiot!" You heard Hiyori call out through the hideout. "Baldy keeps asking about you!" 

"Good for him," you murmured to yourself, heaving a heavy sigh as you stood up from the couch you were sitting upon, throwing your zanpakto over your shoulder. "Cool, I'm going out for a bit!" Your words had been rather dismissive, your lips curled into a grimace as you took your leave from the hideout without listening to her response. If she truly needed you, your phone had been tucked deep into your pocket. 

You flash stepped away from Karakura entirely, heading past town after town as you thanked mentally that not one of the humans further out could see you without your geigai. Muttering to yourself, your voice was venomous. "Why does that idiot want to talk to me?" You mused. "He's the one that joined those goddamned soul reapers again." 

Sensing a hollow's presence nearby, you drew your zanpakto, slicing the hollow with ease. Further and further you flash stepped, wishing you could just leave it all behind. What was a family, truly, when half of you were gone? Rose had left, Kensei and Mashiro...and Shinji, were all gone. You had Hiyori, no matter how much she had taken to hitting you with sandals to make up for Shinji being gone. You had Lisa, sometimes, when she wasn't on the phone with Captain Kyoraku, and then Hachi and Love stayed back. What made your blood boil was the fact that Hachi and Love only stayed because their positions were either filled, or disbanded. There was no longer a kido squad, and therefore, Hachi had no necessary reason to return to the soul society. 

Hot tears stung your y/e/c eyes as you made your way through another town, and then another, reflecting on your supposed family.  _ What's the point of staying together anymore,  _ you wondered to yourself as a few tears finally slipped down your cheeks. Lisa started dating Captain Kyoraku shortly after they ran into one another during that fight, and you couldn't say you weren't happy for the woman. You were just...envious. Everyone seemed to gain something, or simply be oblivious to what you all had lost. 

"How long have you been following me for, Ichigo?" You asked darkly, not bothering to shift your gaze from ahead of you, though you had stopped in your tracks. If you had been paying more attention, just maybe you could have noticed his presence sooner, thrown him off your trail. Being so far from Karakura, you were hoping you could just be alone. 

"He keeps asking about you," he explained, ignoring your question entirely. "Shinji said last time I left the soul society that you haven't even called him." 

"You're not telling me anything I don't know, Ichigo," you replied in a chilled tone, working to quell your tears as you stared ahead of you. 

"Hiyori calls him weekly," he pressed. "It's been months, and you haven't called him once." 

"Do you think I don't know?" You replied, your tone still cold as you felt your heart breaking another piece off. "She got off the phone with him before I left." 

You could feel a slender hand against your shoulder, a concerned tone filling your ears. "He's worried about you, Y/N," he chided. "We all are." 

Your tears started once more, silent as you shrugged Ichigo's hand from your shoulder. "Tell him he has no reason to worry," you replied coolly. "And we're allies, Ichigo, but we aren't friends. Stop acting like you care." 

"I do care!" He exclaimed, moving to spin you around, only to notice the tears that stained your face. His brown eyes widened as he continued. "You're crying." 

"You really like pointing out the obvious, huh?" You snapped back as you moved to wipe your own tears. "Go back to Karakura, Ichigo." 

"What about you?" He asked, concern still clear in his voice. 

"I don't know anymore," you replied, quelling your tears as your y/e/c eyes shifted away. 

As you spoke, you moved to leave, and this time, Ichigo hadn't stopped you. Instead, he watched as you disappeared further and further off, without a further word. Hoping that you would just go to think, Ichigo found no reason to drag you back to Karakura. 

Another month passed, y/e/c eyes shifted down to your phone screen as you skimmed through the missed calls. You could feel tears brimming in your eyes as you read his name, over and over again. Underneath his span of calls, Hiyori's contact was, followed by Love, Ichigo, and even Rose. 

You thought to send something to one of them, just to get them to stop contacting you. Staring at the screen for what seemed like an hour, you allowed a sigh to escape your lips. Instead, you shoved the cellular device in your pocket, flash stepping further away from Karakura. By this point, if it weren't for all the stupid human signs, you wouldn't have even known where you were. Occasionally, you would kill a hollow or two, and continue on your way, no destination in mind. 

Your phone buzzed in your pocket once more. Flipping the phone open, you stared at the contact for a minute, a frown against your lips. Hitting the end button on Shinji, you just kept going. 

There was no denying that you loved them…you loved all of them. They were your family, the family of misfits built off of your own shared trauma. Even so, your family broke apart so easily. You lost the man you loved to the soul reapers you hated. 

"Why don't they understand?" You muttered to yourself as you stripped your clothes, taking solace in a hot spring that you had found on your way through a heavily wooded area. Tossing your phone to the side, you started by washing your clothes, hanging them on a tree before getting into the hot spring itself. "It's not like they never knew." Slipping deeper into the hot spring, you felt fresh, hot tears sliding down your cheeks, staring up at the starry sky. "Why can't I just leave them behind...him behind...the way he left me?" 

Two more months worth of phone calls, two more months worth of voice-mail. A few had shifted to text, trying to see if maybe they could get through to you. You read them all, you saw them all, and you never responded. The point of leaving had been to give them the same feeling they gave you. By this point, you knew you had abandoned them in a world you did not belong in. As a visored, all of you knew you didn't belong anywhere, and yet, you made a family. Together was where you belonged, but now...you didn't know so much. 

A new geigai, a new town, delving into the passion that Rose had taught you. Once Rose found that you actually had a good singing voice, he had taught you guitar, and now, looking back, maybe he wished he hadn't. It had been six months since you left, and merely a month since your song went viral. If Rose had not still been keeping up with the top hits in the world of the living, maybe he wouldn't have even found it. 

Shinji sat beside Rose, Mashiro, Lisa, and Kensei in the seireitei as the man brought up the video. Unmistakable y/e/c eyes and (long/short) y/h/c locks showed up on the screen, dolled up in human fashion. A microphone in front of you, and a flashy guitar in your hand, the video panned out as your arm extended. 

The song had encompassed your feelings, the way you had loved Shinji, all in a top hits song. Emotion about your face, pain and passion in your y/e/c eyes, they had all seen it all as they finally had their question answered. Every question, where you went, all boiled down to one painfully emotional song. 

"Hiyori," Shinji said on the phone, his toothy grimace clear in his words. "Have you seen this video?" 

"It's clearly about you, idiot!" She chided in return. 

Listening to it in person brought Shinji's brown eyes near tears as he stood with the other visored, just faces in the large crowd as you strummed your guitar. Accompanied with a band and dancers, you walked the stage as you sang out, nearly stumbling the moment your y/e/c eyes caught a familiar blunt cut blond. Recomposing yourself, you sang the last chorus as if it had been right to him. 

Once the song ended, the crowd filing out, the visored had made their way to the stage. Your bodyguard had attempted to step in the way, where you coolly said, "You're relieved. They're fine." 

"We clearly weren't fine for hundreds of calls," Shinji spat venomously. "Are you an idiot?" 

"We couldn't even track your spiritual pressure," Kensei chimed in. "The Twelfth Division couldn't even find your presence." 

"I had to find you on the top hits," Rose added in, a frown against his lips. "I suppose it's a good thing I taught you how to play the guitar. Marvelous, by the way." 

"Rose is completely missing the point," Shinji chimed in. "We called you hundreds of times!" 

"I thought you needed some time to cool down," Ichigo admitted uncomfortably. "Otherwise I would have stopped you." 

"How did you even get a geigai?" Hiyori questioned loudly. "You left yours at home and just left." 

You furrowed your brows, hopping down from the stage as you grimaced. "Too many questions, and way too overwhelming," you replied coolly. "By about the twentieth call, it was pretty obvious I wasn't answering. Geigai is a long story. This wasn't all some magical game of hide and seek. I left." 

Visored attempting to speak over one another, nearly all at once, and you found yourself grabbing your head in aggravation. Nothing had been audible, your stomach churning in anxiety and depression. To top it all off, you desperately wished to scream at those who had left, but you knew from leaving that you couldn't. That they shouldn't. Back in the day, Shinji would be the leader. If there was a problem, he would speak, but with everyone out of sorts, it had been too much. 

Finally, you spat in reply, "Take a reflection and realize this is why I left. Nothing's the same anymore, and that may be fine for all of you, but it isn't for me." Tears welled in your eyes as you shifted your eyes to the floor. "It may be selfish, but I'm done. I'm tired of feeling like I'm not enough." 

Your family was in pieces, but as a slender hand moved to grab your arm, stopping you from walking away, your eyes met brown orbs. Desperation reflected in the gaze you caught, the gaze that caught your tears falling. "I've been trying for months to get you to the seireitei," he said in a stern tone. "Because I love you, and I didn't want to leave you behind." 

"You couldn't have said that to literally any of your messengers?" You replied with furrowed brows, a tint of blush against your cheeks. "You realize I was pissed at you, right?" 

Allowing an annoyed sigh to escape his lips, he moved to capture your lips gently, pulling you into his slender arms. Melding lips against your own, he noticed how you immediately melted into him, despite your aggravation. His grin was clear against your lips until the two of you separated. 

"How about you go apologize to the others, and let's go home?" He suggested, his toothy smirk showing as the two of you separated. "By the way, I did love the song." 

"That sounds like a good idea," you murmured softly in reply, blush darkening against your cheeks. "And I'm glad." 

  
  



	27. Alluring Azure Eyes (Senbonzakura x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah-ha! Okay, so I'm going to have to add 2 to 3 tags. This is another one I forgot was sitting in my NTP. I also have a few other of the zanpakto coming at a later date that I have stored up.

_ You could still remember the moment the zanpaktou took his mask from his face, revealing the azure gaze staring back upon you. The way that his lips curled upwards at the edges, and the softness in his gaze was burned into your mind, burned into your very soul. Initially, the moment your interest crossed your mind, you thought it was silly. An aesthetic crush on another's zanpaktou had been a laughable thought at first.  _

When you lied awake the night after Koga's defeat, you found those eyes reappearing in your mind. You felt a tightness engulf your heart, a longing of sorts. Z/N sat beside you upon the bed, manifested as they leaned back, a smile against their lips. "You know it's more than aesthetic, don't you, Y/N?" They questioned in a teasing tone, knowing you had not been asleep. 

"I know," the words slipped across your lips before you even thought about them, your eyes widening in realization. Shifting your gaze to Z/N, you quirked a brow, your lips curled into a frown. "It's weird, isn't it?" 

"He's more than just a tool for Byakuya, and you know that well," your zanpaktou replied thoughtfully. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel a little pull to that Ichigo, but that was purely aesthetic." 

"Mm," you hummed thoughtfully, closing your eyes once more. "Having a crush on someone else's zanpaktou is...challenging, though, Z/N." 

"Well, it's about to get more challenging," they teased, before transforming back into their sword form. 

You quirked a brow once more, curious as to why Z/N disappeared so quickly, but the change in spiritual pressure answered your question quickly. Though you would often feel Captain Kuchiki's spiritual pressure throughout the barracks, you realized the pressure was drawing closer and closer. Closing your eyes once more, you feigned slumber as you sensed for the spiritual pressure. 

Noticing it had been hesitant, stopping at your door, you found yourself growing nervous. Feigning sleep had not lasted long as you found yourself sitting back up in your bed, y/e/c gaze fixated upon the door. A gentle, almost sheepish knock filled your ears. 

Shifting out of your sheets, your feet padded hesitantly over to the door, mind reeling. You wondered, for a moment, if maybe Byakuya had been onto your inner mind, if he had noticed you staring at his zanpaktou spirit a little too long. Anxiety fluttered in your stomach, but even still, you moved to open the door. 

Y/e/c eyes landed upon a masked face, the mask framed with midnight locked bangs. Blinking twice, you had to make sure that you had not been seeing things, before you felt a gentle blush rise in your cheeks. Breathing out, "Senbonzakura," you hastily moved to offer the zanpaktou to enter if he wished. "D-did you need something?" 

"I wanted to talk to you," he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, as the zanpaktou understood how late he had been knocking upon your barracks. His master had already been asleep, after all. "I hope I haven't woken you, Y/N." 

"No, no," you replied, a sheepish smile against your lips as you closed the door behind the two of you. "Admittedly, I couldn't sleep, so you haven't woken me at all." Blush darkened in your cheeks as your y/e/c eyes shifted away sheepishly. "What's on your mind?" 

"You," he spoke, his tone lacking any sort of waver as he did. "I spoke with my master more, to learn more about you, but he always says I talk far too much." Moving his hand to his face, he carefully moved his mask from his face, revealing his azure gaze with the slightest hint of blush. "I understand that may be odd, but I've grown feelings for you, Y/N." 

In this moment, you felt your heart fluttering in your chest nearly as much as the anxiety flapped in your stomach. This feeling, much unlike the anxiety, caused your lips to curl upwards at his words, staring into those azure eyes. You were not even sure what thought crossed your mind as you wrapped your arms around the zanoaktou, pulling him close to you. 

"It's not odd," you admitted, your voice hesitant. "As I feel the same way." 

It took a few moments before his strong, slender arms engulfed you in return. He pulled you as close to him as he possibly could, simply relishing in the connection as he did. Gently, he pressed a kiss upon the top of your head as he held you, his words holding a touch of relief to them. 

"I'm so glad," he murmured as he held you. "I'm unsure of how to go about it, but I do wish to spend more time with you when my master does not need me." Pausing, he closed his azure eyes before speaking once more. "At more reasonable hours, I want to truly know you, Y/N. I would have come in the morning, but had to see you." 

You finally had the chance to gaze into his azure eyes once more, your lips curled upwards as you spoke. Your voice had barely been above a whisper, something meant for simply the zanpaktou alone. "I would love that, Senbonzakura," you spoke. Moving a hand upwards, you placed it gently upon his cheek, your y/e/c eyes filled with nothing but affection in that moment. Leaning forward, you placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek, your cheeks dusted with blush. "Any time you desire, and are able, you are always welcome. Please remember that." 

His cheeks tinted with the same pink that reflected upon his blades, a smile gracing his lips as he moved to place his mask back on. "I look forward to every moment," he whispered, pulling you into his arms one last time. "Please get some rest in the meantime. Those captivating eyes of yours are already hazed with slumber." 

The two of you said your farewells, the exhaustion from the prior fight finally weighing upon your body. Door closed, a smile slipped across your lips as you moved to your bed, gripping your pillow close to you as you blushed madly. In this moment, you practically wanted to scream of excitement, though you refrained from such an action. Closing your y/e/c eyes, you could feel sleep beckoning to you, the promise of another day to see those azure eyes pulling you quicker. 


	28. Eternal Lilies (Shinji x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say Soulmate!AU? Well, here's the one you didn't ask for! I thought the concept was cute, but super angsty.

"Y/N, look!" Shinji said excitedly, moving to slip his Academy uniform open as his teeth shown in a huge grin. As he pulled the fabric away, he exposed a beautiful lily pattern, vines weaving around the flowers. The inner Kanji of the pattern read the word "eternal", and his brown eyes could not be any more excited. "My soul mark appeared on my ribcage today. I couldn't believe it." 

Y/e/c eyes studied the pattern, forcing your lips upwards as you glanced back into his excited brown eyes. "It's really beautiful, Shinji," you murmured softly, allowing the lithe male to close his uniform once more. The excitement on his face nearly made your heart soar, the best friend you had fallen in love with. His next words, though, nearly broke you. 

"I hope it's a really cute girl, y'know," he said, nearly dreamily as his brown eyes glanced up at the sky. "I wonder when I'll be able to meet her." 

"You know, Shinji," you said, forcing your voice to stay positive. "You could already know her. It's not like we see everyone's ribcages daily." 

"I dunno," he said with a shrug, moving to wrap his arm around your shoulder. "I feel like if I had already, I would feel an instant connection with her. I mean, that's what soul mates are, right?" 

"I suppose you're right," you forced a chuckle from your lips, though you shamefully relished in the warmth. "I just wouldn't get your hopes up." 

"Oh, you're such a spoil sport, y'know," he teased, his toothy grin turning to a smirk as his brown eyes shifted down to you. "Did you get your soul mark yet, Y/N?" 

"No," you replied with a soft laugh. "I would be content never getting it. Falling in love with someone over a mark sounds silly to me." The lies slipped past your mouth so easily, though your heart tightened with each word that slipped past your lips. Remembering his mark, remembering every detail of it, reminded you exactly of the mark you held upon your own ribcage. To you, it was so beautiful, but through his excitement, you wished not to disappoint him. 

"I'm sure you'll change your mind," he said with an amused laugh. 

*** 

"I still haven't found my soulmate," Shinji whined as he rested his head upon your lap, his long blond locks askew as his brown eyes stared up at you. "How about you, Y/N/N?" 

"Have you been running around the seireitei asking every cute girl to show you their soul mark?" You questioned with a quirked brow, your eyes narrowing upon your obnoxious best friend. 

"Well," he started, his teeth showing in a smirk as he laughed. "You know me too well. I'm just excited, y'know." 

You found yourself rolling your eyes, though you used a hand to move a lock of his long blond hair that laid askew upon his face. "If you ever want to be a Captain, Shinji, you're going to have to learn to be more tactful," you replied in exasperation. "I still think you're making too much of a deal out of it. You'll find her when the time is right." 

"I didn't think I'd have to wait so long," he whined, his grimace still showing his teeth. "You didn't answer me, Y/N/N! Did you find yours yet?" 

Allowing a sigh to escape your lips, your y/e/c eyes shifted to the sky. "Yeah," you said in a low tone. "It's not all it's cracked out to be." 

"You never even showed me your soul mark," he grumbled. "You're so lucky." 

"I wouldn't call it luck," you said softly, absent-mindedly caressing his long blond locks between two of your fingers. "I told you before, a mark doesn't make someone fall in love with you." 

*** 

"Why have I never seen you with your soul mate?" Shinji asked curiously, leaning against you, wearing his Captain's hatori as his toothy grimace showed against his face. "You said you found yours, didn't you?" 

"I told you, a mark doesn't make someone fall in love with you," you replied with a roll of your eyes. "He's not into me, Shinji. You don't need to rub it in." 

"That's lame," he said with a sigh, moving to wrap an arm around your shoulder, pulling you close. "Y'know, I haven't found mine, and yours sucks. Maybe you were right." 

"Don't you have more important things to worry about, Captain?" You questioned with a quirked brow, your heart dropping further into your stomach as your words slipped past your lips. 

"It's totally important," he groaned out as he nearly toppled you over. "Yours will come around eventually, and realize that he loves you for the cold pain in the ass you are." 

You rolled your eyes, your lips dropping into a frown as you could feel your heart tight in your chest. "I'm sure," you replied, though you were completely disheartened, cold in those warm arms of his. Desperately, you wished to cry, but you couldn't give him that. You couldn't tell him, not after all this time. 

*** 

"Y/N/N," Shinji groaned out his chin length blunt cut tickling your face as he leaned against you. "Now I'm sure I'll never find her. Now that we're stuck here." 

"If you need a mark to fall in love with someone, do you really feel like that's love?" You said with a roll of your eyes, your y/e/c eyes fixated upon the book you had been skimming through. "These stupid humans run around falling in love with each other naturally, and you're so hung up on a mark." 

"Hey, just because yours doesn't love you, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me," he snapped, moving himself off of you as his arms crossed over his chest. 

His words had been so cold, so painful, cutting right through your heart. You could feel the welling of tears in your eyes as you tossed your book down, flash stepping away from him, as far as you possibly could. In the Karakura forest, you finally allowed your guard to drop, tears built up over hundreds of years spilling from your y/e/c eyes. 

Slipping your jacket from your shoulders, your half shirt revealed just enough of your mark that you could reflect on it, dwell on it. The lilies were so beautiful, but the word in the center had been such a lie in your mind. Maybe a small part of you thought that he could fall in love with you without having to see the stupid mark that connected the two of you, or maybe you had just worried you would disappoint him. 

"You idiot," you murmured through your tears, moving to trace the mark upon your ribcage. 

"You never told me your mark was on your rib cage," Shinji said from behind you, moving to place a slender hand against your shoulder. "May I see, Y/N/N?" 

Quickly moving your hand to cover it, teary y/e/c eyes shifted to meet his brown eyes. "It doesn't change anything," you said with a sigh as you stood to your feet, moving your hand from your ribcage. "A mark doesn't make someone fall in love, and I've told you that for so many years, Shinji." 

"When you said your soulmate didn't love you…" he whispered softly, his voice cracking as he moved a slender hand across your soul mark, "you meant me." 

"We've been by one another's side since before the marks," you said, your voice cracking through your tears. "You never needed a mark to find me, and I never was enough for you." 

"Y'know, I never thought I was that lucky," he said finally, his toothy grin slipping across his lips as his brown eyes shifted up to your teary gaze. Standing to his feet, he brought a slender hand to your cheek, wiping your tears away. "I didn't know I really got to spend nearly my whole life with my soul mate." 

"Aren't you disappointed?" You questioned, sniffling still as you tried to quell your tears. "You've been going on for years about how you were hoping it was some cute girl." 

"Am I disappointed the best friend I've loved for hundreds of years is my soul mate?" He snickered, moving to capture your lips. 

The kiss was like electricity flowing through your entire body, the connection of your lips like two halves meeting their whole. Melding lips together, tasting something that was truly his own, you found yourself melting into the kiss. Slender arms moved around your waist, pulling you flush against his chest. 

"I'm just disappointed that I didn't know sooner," he said, a toothy grin as the two of you separated. "Maybe bein' surrounded by humans won't be so bad after all." 

"I've loved you for so long," you murmured finally, burying your head in his chest as you held him close. 

He chuckled softly, holding you as close as he possibly could. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," he murmured softly as he separated from you just enough to capture your lips once more. 


	29. Promises (Byakuya Kuchiki x Reader)

There was all the reason for you to be angry, to be desperate. Adrenaline numbed the pain of your bleeding chest as you held Rukia tightly with your free arm. Panted breaths filled the air beside the sokyoku, your arm too numb to even draw your zanpakto. Your body felt itself weakening already, unsure exactly how deep the zanpakto managed to cut you. 

Gin's zanpakto's blade still had itself sheathed in your skin as Rukia called your name, concern evident in her choked sob. Still, she clutched tightly to you, no matter how many tears fell from her big blue eyes. Her voice reverberated through your ears, calling your name over and over through her sobs, though you simply held her up with the last bit of strength left in your body. 

The world had become a blur as you willed yourself to stay standing just a little bit longer. The spiritual pressure approaching was a familiar blend, the other Captains of the Gotei 13 as well as the gray gazing male you ran in front of. You knew you needed to take the blade for Rukia, knew you had to make up for following Byakuya's orders to not interfere in the girl's execution. Making a promise and breaking it out of love had been sinful, especially with Hisana's sister on the line. 

Rukia managed to be taken from your arms, a familiar voice reverberating in your ears. Peaceful and accepting, your body fell to the ground below you. The pain you had not felt surfaced in a sharp, searing pain, even though the zanpakto was no longer wedged in your body. Before you knew what was going on, you caught the blur of the Captains before your world faded to black. 

"You're too fast for your own good," you could hear murmured in stirring consciousness. "It should have been me to take his blade." 

Your hand was surprisingly warm upon waking, though your body ached as you pushed yourself up off of the bed. Before your vision had returned to you, you could feel yourself being pressed back down. Too ached to fight the gentle force that was refusing to allow you to get up, you allowed yourself to be pressed back down, blinking your groggy y/e/c eyes. 

Your mind raced with questions, concerns from the previous fight, but your lips did not move with those words. Instead, you were simply slow to rise, sensations slowly coming back to you. It had not taken you long to realize you were in a medical bed, wrapped in a light blanket. As your senses returned, you could feel the way the entry wound of Gin's zanpakto still stung, a feeling that spread nearly to your back. This simply raised the question to whether his zanpakto pierced through your body entirely. 

Upon your vision returnjng, you were met with gray eyes, relief and worry filling them as they gazed down upon you. "Captain Kuchiki?" You questioned groggily, closing your eyes once more as you swallowed hard. Re-opening your eyes, you were met with that same gaze, a slight upturn to his lips. 

"You were reckless," he murmured in a serious tone, though you could feel his hand clearly squeeze your hand, and noticed that hint of relief in his voice. "But you saved Rukia." 

"I'm so glad," you murmured in relief. "I honestly thought I was going to die, but I knew you would be right behind me to keep her safe." 

"Do you think I would have forgiven myself if you died?" Byakyua questioned, his tone serious with a slight crack. "I lost Hisana, and then losing you…" 

"I would have done anything to fulfill my promise," you replied in a serious tone. "That would never be on you." 

"She was in danger because of me," he replied coolly, a hint of pain in his tone as he attempted to get his point across, "and you almost died because of me. I broke my promise." 

"You came around," you replied, your lips turned upwards as you squeezed his hand gently. "Never beat yourself up for anything reckless I do, Captain Kuchiki." 

"You don't get it, do you?" He replied, his lips downturning to a frown as he moved to place a gentle hand against your cheek. For a moment, he simply stared into your eyes, searching them for some inkling that what he was doing was okay. His voice dripped of desperation and honesty as he continued. "I fell in love with you, Y/N." 

"But what about…" you started, before his serious gaze cut you off, stopping your words in your tracks. 

He knew your words far before you would speak them, knowing how much you cared for his late wife as well. "Hisana will always be present in my heart," he explained softly. "Hisana also wanted me to be happy. You do just that, when you aren't jumping in front of zanpaktos and being so formal with me." At his words, normally you would have laughed, but the seriousness, the weight of his words stopped you from chuckling. 

"Byakuya," you breathed out, your cheeks filling with blush as you could feel your lips curl upwards. "I felt shameful for my feelings, like I was betraying her. I never knew." With a pause, your words were soft, yet dripped of genuine feeling. "I'm in love with you as well….and have been for quite some time." 

"I never thought I'd find happiness again," he said in a serious tone, brushing a gentle thumb against your cheek as he spoke. "But, I'm glad it's you, Y/N." As he spoke, his lips upturned into a smile, something you rarely saw upon Byakuya's face after the two of you had lost Hisana. 

"It's so good to see your smile again, Byakuya," you murmured softly, your cheeks still with crimson tinted blush. "And I'm so happy to be the cause." 

"I'll be much happier once you're out of this medical bed," he murmured, his lips not losing his smile. "And in my arms." 


	30. Braided (Shinji Hirako x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has probably been sitting in the Need to Post the longest out of any of these. Anyone else desperately want to braid Captain Shinji's long hair?

Exhausted, Shinji had not even noticed initially that you had been relaxing in his quarters as he slipped his Captain's hatori from his shoulders. A yawn escaped his lips as he moved to rest the hatori upon a chair, before turning back to his bed. The moment that he noticed it had been occupied, his brows furrowed, a sigh escaping his lips. 

"Y'know, I am your Captain, Y/N," he said in exasperation. "You could at least ask before deciding to hide out in my room." 

"You know you don't mean that," you replied with a smirk against your lips, sitting up as you leaned back upon your palms. "I was waiting for you, anyways." 

"What could you possibly need?" He replied in a clearly exhausted tone, though he moved to sit beside you upon the bed. "It's late." 

"Shhh," you said as you re-positioned yourself for the best position to claim one of his long locks of blond hair. "You won't even realize I'm here." 

"If you yank my hair, I swear-," he warned. 

Rolling your eyes, you split the larger chunk of locks into three separate strands, beginning to braid them together as gently as possible. "I told you, you won't even know I'm here," you whispered, your lips curling upwards as you felt the absolutely silky soft blond locks against your skin. The two of you had been close for quite some time, and yet, you had not braided his hair since it was about half the length it had been now. 

The blond shut his tired brown eyes, a sigh escaping his lips as he allowed you to weave his hair into a braid. He knew better than to fight your intentions, and internally, he could not help thinking about how comfortable the feeling of your digits shifting through his hair truly was. After such a stressful day, he did not realize until the moment you began that this was truly what he needed. 

You had been true to your word, absolutely gentle and silent as you braided the taller male's long, blond locks. The only sound to fill your ears as you carefully braided his hair had been the gentle sound of jazz, what he had explained to you once was the new fad in the world of the living. More than once, you could not help stealing a glance or two of Shinji's absolutely peaceful expression against his lips. 

By the point you reached halfway, you had to readjust your positioning carefully, Shinji opting to lie down as you continued to braid his hair. Pinching the locks gently to keep your place, you lied beside him as you continued. Y/e/c eyes flickered to the braid as you double checked to make sure you had not switched your positioning too much before you had continued, making sure you were keeping it loose enough to not disturb the sleepy captain. 

Skillful fingers worked slowly, as if you were creating a masterpiece upon the half-awake captain. The occasional pause was saved for slipping a quick, pausing glance to Shinji's handsome features. Mentally, you noted the gentle way his lips were still curled upwards as you shifted to continue upon his silky locks. It was disappointing, reaching closer to the end of the silky locks you had claimed. Pursing your lips softly, you mentally noted that you would need to tie it off in, one, two, three, maybe four more weaves of his silky locks. 

Completing your little masterpiece, you gently set the braid down, taking another glance at Shinji's comfortably sleeping face. As much as you desired to slip into his sheets, slip right into his arms, you decided it best not to cross that line this eve. Standing to your feet quietly, you pressed a gentle kiss upon his forehead, your heart tight in your chest as you left his quarters. 

In the morning, Lieutenant Aizen had been the first to greet Captain Hirako, a perplexed expression upon his face. "Captain," he questioned quizzically, "what is-." 

Shinji moved a slender hand to his braided lock, a toothy grin as his brown eyes were soft upon the craftsmanship. "Fashion, Aizen," he said, as if the man should not have even asked. "Y'know, you've chopped my hair in my sleep, and you're going to question a braid?" 

"I-I suppose not," Aizen replied timidly, before following him out of the barracks and through the seireitei. 

As your y/e/c eyes caught Shinji, adorning the braid you had spent over an hour working on the night before, you could feel your heart warm with joy, a touch of blush against your cheeks. Out of all the times that you had spent time weaving through his blond locks, this had been the first time that he had adorned it outside of his quarters. The moment that his brown eyes shifted to you, clearly catching you staring, you smiled before quickly going back to what you had been doing. 

Later in the eve, you felt yourself being tugged by your wrist before you even noticed who had grabbed you. Pulled for more than a minute, you noticed that it had been the slender hand of Shinji upon your wrist as you opted to follow behind. "Did you need something?" You questioned, your voice barely a whisper as you noticed he was not going to start the conversation. 

"Shhh," he spoke, as if he was mocking you from the night before, pulling you into his captain's quarters. "You won't even know I'm here." 

"I'm sure I would know you're here in your quarters, Shinji," you retorted, rolling your eyes, though your lips did curl upwards. "What's this about?" 

Yawning, he slipped off his captain's hatori before pulling you by your wrist gently. A grin against his lips, he practically made you stumble into his bed. "C'mmere," he said finally. "You're making up for last night." 

"What do you mean making up for it?" You questioned with a quirked brow. 

He chuckled softly at your confusion, and the way your cheeks tinted a light blush. "Y'know, you left after your handiwork," he teased, before pulling you beside him. As he pulled you flush against him, as his little spoon, he practically whispered in your ear. "Don't think I wasn't awake when you left." 

  
  
  
  
  



	31. There's Only So Much Of My Heart To Break (Izuru Kira x Reader)

Kageroza disappeared beyond the senkaimon, a mix of dread and relief following the experience. After finding all of the imposters, created imposters by Kageroza to infiltrate the seireitei, a handful of the Captains and Lieutenants surrounded you, Ichigo, and the others. The punk Lieutenant was the first one you had seen, a good friend of yours, and yet, you could still feel dread swallowing you whole. 

The scene had not been calm, Uryuu and Chad being rushed off to Urahara's to be looked at, while the rest planned for a meeting. Purple spiked hair, and what you would always call a complimentary scar against his eye, had stayed back for an extra moment. A frown atop his lips, he had no good news to bring you. 

Still, your y/e/c eyes shifted over to the soul reaper. Biting your lip gently, you knew better than anyone, Hisagi Shuuhei would always be around him. It should have been a dead giveaway, but the words still tumbled from your mouth nonetheless. "Shuuhei," you questioned, shifting a hand to his arm, catching his attention. "He's not…" 

His eyes shifted to the ground, a frown atop his lips. Though the eyes previously glanced to you in worry, it would be naivety to believe anyone was safe with the infiltration. Shuuhei knew this as well as you did, and though, he wondered if he could give you a straight answer. The way that you had been so accommodating for them since the very beginning, so sweet, it was no wonder such a human won over the soul reapers' favors. 

"Y/N," he murmured, finally glancing back up into your y/e/c eyes. "You know he's strong. We'll…" 

Biting your lip, you cut him off with a sad nod, glancing off towards where the others had gone. "There isn't much of my heart left to break," you murmured softly in reply, "so, he knows better than to die over something stupid." Though your heart already dropped into your stomach, the churning sensation something that would undoubtedly keep you awake in the eve, you felt it best to be positive. This was the start of it all, not the end. Until his corpse lied at your feet, you couldn't believe that Izuru would die.

"No wonder he loves a human," Shuuhei chuckled, his voice of a hollow chuckle to take place of his own concerns. "The two of you truly are similar." 

"I doubt there will be any true luxury to your stay, but," you said, trying to hold back the tears that wished to show your weakness down your cheeks, "you know you're welcome to crash at my place. Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya as well." 

"I can admit you may be kinder than him," he said, placing a friendly arm around you as he forced a smile upon his lips. "Thank you, Y/N." 

*** 

"Hello there, my love," you could hear an eerily familiar voice call out. "I'm so glad I finally found you." 

As a human, your abilities were limited, but through your running around with Ichigo and the others, as well as your training you had done with the soul reapers, you were adept to sensing spiritual pressure. The spiritual pressure that drew close to you had similarities, of course, but the modifications were obvious. You had not needed to look the imposter in his glowing blue eyes to know it had not been who you longed. 

"You lay it on a little heavy to be him," you chided, a frown atop your lips as you turned to face the imposter. "He wouldn't try sweet talking me in such a situation." 

"That's what makes me better than him," he replied, a twisted smirk of unearned confidence against the fake Izuru's face. "I have all of his memories, but I would treat you so much better. Do you know how radiant you look in the moonlight, Y/N?" 

You knew far better to know that you would not be able to take Izuru on in a fight, let alone one of these reigai versions of him. Even so, you armed yourself with your power, hoping you could hold off long enough to maybe trick the reigai. As you had noticed, they were not nearly as adept as the soul reapers they impersonated. 

"I think you believe your compliments are going to get you somewhere," you chided, a frown atop your lips. "I don't care for an upgrade, downgrade, or anything of the sort." 

Each time he swung his Wabisuke, you had to make sure to dodge. Any hit from his weapon would surely make anything you blocked them with far too heavy for you to equip, especially in this setting. The imposter wanted you on your knees in penitence, but you refused to give him the satisfaction. 

"You can only dodge me for so long, sweetheart," he teased. "I'm faster than that half-rate boyfriend of yours, and you are just a human after all. I have a duty to uphold." 

"If my humanity mattered so much, why haven't you landed an attack?" You chided in reply, though you could tell you were already beginning to tire. 

You grew lucky when Rangiku managed to show up, tricking the imposter to overweight a bar that held Wabisuke down. Though you had been scathed, you had not lost your life to the imposter. The memory of facing him haunted you even as you felt Orihime's powers healing your wounds, though it was nothing that could not be erased with time. 

*** 

Healing was not a power you possessed, though you sat beside the woman who had. Friends, comrades, and him, all underneath her orange shield. Tears pricked upon your y/e/c eyes, though you knew better than to allow them to fall. Those y/e/c eyes fixated upon Izuru, your heart tightened in your chest. 

"They're going to be alright, Y/N," Orihime told you softly, placing a hand upon your shoulder. "I can see you're worried, but you can go have tea with the others if you want."

"I wish to stay by his side," you replied softly, forcing your lips upwards as your y/e/c gaze shifted over to the kind woman. "It's been a while since I've seen him."

You were true to your word, hours passing as the two of you stayed stagnant. The conversation grew dry quickly, though neither of you wished to vocalize any of your concerns. This fight was far from over, and Ichigo had lost his soup reaper powers. Soul reapers lied upon the floor of Urahara's shop being healed, while others were elsewhere being healed by Unohana. 

The point that those blue eyes opened back up, Izuru rising from his position, they took moments to meet you. Eyes that did not glow blue, eyes that held softness, met your own y/e/c eyes. A moment of solace passed between the two of you, silent, before he had been the first to speak. 

"Y/N," he murmured, his lips not curling more than the slightest bit upwards. Even so, his lack of enthusiasm was appropriate for the situation. He found his way over to you, wrapping you tightly in his slender arms. "I'm so glad to see you." 

You moved to wrap your own arms around your soul reaper, closing your y/e/c eyes as you relished in the moment of warmth the two of you shared. For a while, you had not spoken, simply clinging to him as if he would disappear into thin air. Being human, and being unable to protect him the way you wished, was always a burden upon you. 

"I love you, Izuru," you finally whispered, your tone serious as you felt the slightest crack to your voice. You refused to cry, refused to allow your resolve to break. Even so, the mix of emotions flooding you felt like drowning. "I love you so much." 

He moved to separate from you, forcing his lips upwards more as his hand moved to cup your cheek. Blue eyes met your own gaze, a mix of sadness, worry, and softness to them. "I love you, Y/N," he replied, his tone serious and kind. "More than anything." 

As the two of you collided lips, it was a simple passion. The worry and doubts you held inside of you poured into the kiss, the relief of finally getting a moment of peace with your soul reaper mixed inside of it. For the time being, the two of you had one another, the greatest comfort either of you could ask for. 

  
  



	32. Fake Boyfriend (Shinji x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending my posting for now on one of the largest cliche ideas? Yes. Do I still think this turned out adorable? Also yes. I hope you guys enjoy it!

"Oi, blondie," you called out, your voice somewhat hushed as you slipped yourself over to the visored through the crowd of students at Karakura University. That chin length blond hair of his had been impossible to mistake as you grabbed him and pulled him by the arm before he had the chance to even object. Rushing him through the crowd to the other side, you practically toppled him into a wall as your arms fled to either side of him. Pinning him against the wall, your y/e/c eyes grew soft. "Shinji, I have a huge favor to ask."

"Why do I owe you a favor?" He questioned, a quirked brow underneath his straight bangs. As his lips grimaced to meet his expression, his teeth showed his distaste. He had never seen you quite this blunt, and could not help wondering how bad the favor had to be that you were literally pinning him to a wall to ask it. 

"You don't," you sighed in reply, lips curling downwards as you spoke. Still, you flashed him an innocent glance with your y/e/c eyes, pleadingly. "But I'll owe you one, I promise." 

"Get to the point," he said impatiently, though his scowl simply grew as his brown eyes met your innocent glance, knowing no matter what you said, he would agree. 

"I need you to be my fake boyfriend," you pleaded, batting your eyes sweetly at him. "Only for a little while, I swear." 

Shinji found his lips curling upwards, a chuckle escaping them as his teeth showed once more in a smirk. "Y'know, I was expecting something much more unpleasant," he said as he wiggled out of your pin, spinning you around as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder. "So, what do you need that for, sweetheart? Is someone givin' my girl trouble?" 

You hated the way that your cheeks darkened at his words. Though you knew the visored had been smooth, you had not expected him to transition this well. Pursing your lips, you muttered out, "Actually, yeah. Thank you, handsome." 

He was not sure if you were saying it to fit your part because someone had been walking over, or if it had been a legitimate compliment, but he found his lips curling up more. "Y'know, I can't have anyone messing with my girl," he said, a little too loudly for your taste. "Anyone that messes with ya messes with me." 

"Three, two, and-," you said, counting down the moments as your y/e/c eyes had caught the creep that wouldn't leave you alone. Sinking into Shinji's arms more, he noticed your discomfort immediately, before the man even opened his mouth. You found yourself fitting into your character quickly, flickering your y/e/c eyes up to the handsome visored's gaze. "Glad I finally found you, love." Hastily, you moved to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

"Y'know, you missed," he chided with a smirk as he moved his free hand to cup your chin, pressing a gentle, chaste kiss to your lips. "And you look adorable with that tint of red." 

You couldn't help feeling your heart flutter a bit as Shinji had actually captured your lips, though you were still anxious from the whole situation. The man who had followed you over to Shinji had been dangerous, and as a human, you didn't have much that you could do about it. What you had not expected was to be literally yanked from Shinji's arm by the man. 

Everything that slipped from the man's lips had been gurgled by his clearly drunken state, and you could feel your eyes wide as you tried to thrash away from him. "Come on, sexy," he said gruffly. "You'll have much more fun with me." 

Shinji mentally cursed himself for letting you slip right out of his arms, but his eyes narrowed upon the man who was already gruffly trying to cop a feel of you right in front of him. Sakanade was quickly drawn, slipped right against the man's throat as Shinji sneered at the man, his teeth clearly showing. "Let her go before you lose your head," he spat acidically, using his free hand to begin to pull you towards him, back into the comfort of his arms. 

"Oh, come on, man," the drunken man slurred out, a smirk making its way to his lips. "Just look at that short skirt. She's a willing slut, ain't ya, babe?"

"N-no!" You exclaimed as you buried your face into Shinji's chest, relishing in the warmth of the blond's arms as you shook from the whole experience. 

"Don't you dare talk about my girl that way," Shinji spat in reply, re-sheathing Sakanade as he moved his other arm around you, holding you close. "Apologize, immediately." 

"Whatever, man," the drunken male slurred out with a chuckle. "She's totally asking for it." 

"Y'know, if you go anywhere near my girlfriend again, you won't have hands," Shinji spat, before moving you over to the wall, still holding you close. "I didn't mean to let him grab you, sweetheart. I wish you would have warned me." 

"I didn't have time," you admitted sheepishly, though you still clutched tightly to Shinji. "Thank you, Shinji." 

"Y'know, I'm worried about leaving you alone now," he admitted softly, using one slender hand to gently caress your hair in a comforting manner. "Humans can be so...vulgar." 

*** 

It had been a week since the initial incident, and whenever you went out, Shinji wouldn't leave your side. Especially at the college, Shinji had always been by your side, either with his arm around your shoulder or fingers intertwined with your own. Something about the whole situation, and the way that he actually cared for you, made him take the extra precautions. Of course, Shinji knew that you were a beautiful woman, and that some interactions could not be helped. Even so, he did not understand how any one human could make him want to use sakanade to tear them to pieces. 

Studying for a final in y/f/cl, Shinji's arm rested around you as you leaned into his chest, your y/e/c eyes deep into what you had been reading. He could not help the way his brown eyes would flicker down to your frame, how his lips curled upwards as he noticed that focused look upon your face. Even so, he knew he would need to go for a little bit, as he had brought the facade of going to the college as well. There had been a document in one of his classes he had to pick up, a teacher he needed to speak with, yet he found himself worried to leave you. 

"Would you be alright if I go get a paper for my class, sweetheart?" He asked cautiously, knowing that your visage was only asked about for that one moment, and yet he had taken it on significantly longer. 

"Do what you need to do," you said in reply, flashing him a soft smile as you moved off of him so that he would be able to get up. "I'll be here when you get back." 

"Don't miss me too much," he teased as he leaned in to press a chaste kiss against your lips, something he had gotten used to with your departures now. Standing to his feet, he walked off towards the class that he needed to go, but not before taking a steady glance back upon you, smiling softly to himself. He hated to admit it, but he loved being your fake boyfriend. 

While you thumbed through your studies, you had not noticed that someone else had come to sit beside you. It had only been the point that they cleared their throat that your attention was drawn away from the page you were on, meeting a man you had not recognized. "Uh, hi," you said awkwardly, forcing a smile upon your lips. 

"I'm in your class," he said, leaning closer to you as he spoke. Introducing himself, he found no need to pause to even ask your name as he continued speaking. "I was wondering what a girl like you was doing all alone here. Looks like the perfect time to invite you to a study session in my dorm room." As he spoke, his voice grew a little darker, more sultry, if you will. As he spoke, by the point that he had said study session, his hand was making its way to your thigh, tracing like a feather as you could feel shivers down your spine. 

"I-i have a boyfriend," you replied hastily, quickly moving your leg further away from the man. "I'm sorry." 

"He doesn't have to know," he insisted, his voice full of suggestion. 

"Y'know, he already knows," Shinji cut in, moving to sit beside you once more, though he quickly pulled you into his lap as he sat. "And you should take a hint." 

An aggravated huff escaped the man's lips as he stood up, leaving the two of you to your space. As Shinji watched the man walk away, his lips curled upwards, resting his chin upon your shoulder. A sigh escaped his lips. 

"Y'know, I left for ten minutes," he said in an exasperated tone. "Do you have to be so irresistible?" 

Calming back down, you relished in the warmth of Shinji's embrace, melted into his arms. "I don't understand it either," you murmured under your breath. "I'm not anything special, but I appreciate you coming back at the right time." 

"Not anything special, huh?" He replied with a chuckle, holding you closer as he pressed a kiss against your cheek. "Clearly you need glasses if you think that way, sweetheart. You're the most beautiful human I'm sure I've ever laid eyes on. Unlike these creeps, I know not to be so disgusting about it." 

You could feel your cheeks heat with blush at his words, murmuring, "I know you can't keep this up forever, but I do want you to know I'd be truly lucky to have you, handsome." 

"Y'know, if you really mean that, it doesn't need to be fake," he replied, his lips curling upwards as he spoke. "Only if you mean it, though. I don't want to be like the assholes I keep scarin' away from you." 

"I do mean it, Shinji," you replied, cheeks darkened with blush as you curled into him more. "You really want to be with a human like me?" 

"Are you kidding?" He questioned, a chuckle escaping his lips. "I'm sure you'll be my first love, for real." 


	33. Broken (Shinji x Reader x Izuru)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set before the Visored Arc, where reader is a shinigami in the seireitei and is unaware that Shinji is still alive.

Broken together, held together by slender arms wrapped around your waist as his blue eyes had still been closed. No matter how much time would pass, you could still feel the ghostly, slender arms that you wanted to wrap around you. Those brown eyes that used to bore into your very soul, the toothy grin that would always make you laugh; you missed it all so much. 

Izuru Kira had been a sweet soul reaper, one indebted to his duties, and broken far beyond repair. When he ran across you, he could relate to the broken look in your eyes, the way you always looked as if you were on the verge of crying. From the moment he laid eyes upon you, the beautiful y/h/c locked soul with the clearly broken heart, the blond was determined to mend you. Maybe, as he mended you, he would mend himself from the pain Ichimaru had left upon him. 

His blue eyes fluttered open, a soft smile tugging upon his lips as his groggy voice whispered in your ear. "Good morning, my flower," he murmured, nothing but sweetness in the man's tone. Slender arms pulled you tighter to him as he ghosted kisses against your shoulder blade. 

The man tried so hard to take your pain away, to take his own pain away. His soft lips against your shoulder blade may have been sweet, kind, but they always felt empty. You were empty, like a hollow walking through the seireitei, begging for someone to cut you down. No matter how hard Izuru Kira tried, you couldn't forget. 

"Good morning, love," you murmured softly in reply, the tears that wished to drip from your eyes held back as you forced a smile upon your lips. "You sleep alright?" 

"I always sleep wonderfully beside you," he replied, his tone so genuine it nearly made you sick. 

So badly, you wished you could truly love the man that held you tightly. As you spun around in his arms, you slipped a kiss against his soft lips, your forced smile merely lying to him. Lips melding together, you closed your eyes, imagining those grinning lips, those brown eyes. It was sinful, horrible of you, but you couldn't help it. 

"You're too sweet for your own good," you murmured, teasingly, as you cuddled into his embrace. Your eyes closed once more as you pictured the way his long blond locks would curtain your body, mussed from the sin the night prior.  _ Shinji,  _ you thought to yourself as you allowed the blond that held you to be your empty body, your ghost. 

"You make me happy," he whispered to you, moving one of the arms that held you to gently tangle into your y/h/c locks. "I haven't been happy in so long, because of everything, but you…" He pressed a gentle kiss to your head. "You make me feel like I finally belong somewhere." 

A broken man holding another broken soul, you couldn't help feeling yourself breaking more. No matter how much Kira Izuru would try, you still thought of your ghost. You couldn't help it. After how long the two of you had been together, you could not help thinking about the way the man would love you, even after nearly seventy five years of him gone. You couldn't help thinking what would have happened if you had folded in the stupid argument, ran into his arms one last time. There was no way you knew to get closure, so instead, you tucked yourself in with the sweet, broken man you could not love. 

"I'm so glad," you murmured softly in reply, nuzzling into him as you forced your lips to stay curled upwards. "We should probably get up, but I just want a few more minutes in your arms, my love." 

It was a lie, and of course it was a lie. You didn't want to be in his arms at all. You wanted your lithe, brown eyed blond that you fell in love with centuries prior. Sometimes, you wondered if Izuru knew that it was a lie. 

"I always have time for you," he said softly, a chuckle escaping his lips. "I'll make sure we aren't late." 

Closing your eyes once more, you imagined those blond locks tickling your exposed skin, the way he would hold you like you were all that mattered. You imagined the way that brown eyes would flicker down to you, teasing you with a snide remark before pulling you into a passionate kiss. The warmth of Izuru's arms fueled your fantasy, though it never felt truly the same. 

You found yourself crawling out of that embrace, knowing the two of you had to get to work. Capturing Izuru's lips in another kiss, more passionate than the last, you could only see...him...connected to your lips. No matter how those blue eyes lingered in your gaze, the way his cheeks littered with the lightest blush, it would never be what truly made you happy. 

"I'm sure Captain Kyoraku won't mind me being a little late, but you have a division to run, my love," you lied, pressing another chaste kiss against his lips. Your y/e/c eyes reflected your lie, though your glassy eyes were all he would ever see, no matter how much your lips curled upwards. 

"I'll see you soon, my flower," he whispered sweetly, giving you one last sweet embrace before watching as you walked out of his quarters. As he watched you leave the quarters, his lips dipped down, a sigh escaping his lips. So desperately, he wished to make you feel right in his arms. The reflection of his blue eyes in your own y/e/c eyes simply reminded him how broken the two of you had been. Broken as you were, you were broken together, scattered pieces that you weren't sure you'd ever truly be able to put back together. 

Your visage dropped as you were out of sight, y/e/c eyes closing as you allowed a breath you did not realize you were holding to release. In melancholy, you thought,  _ I still miss you, my ghost.  _


	34. Forgotten (Tsukishima x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, let me start this off by admitting that I had to edit a bit of Tsukishima's backstory for this. They don't really say how old any of them are in that arc, either, so I'm honestly assuming he's older. Reader and Tsukishima's past is around where he's 19-21ish.

"This doesn't seem to be a time to be gazing at the moon, does it?" The suave, raven haired man commented as he walked closer to you in the world the other Fullbringer made. 

You found your lips falling into a grimace at his words, y/e/c eyes closing as you breathed in the scent of the fake world. "I should have known I would cross blades with you one day," you murmured, still not grasping towards your zanpakto. "And yet, this still doesn't feel real." 

"What are you talking about?" He questioned, his mind going over when he could have possibly cut you with his blade. The memories he held of you were distant, buried away over the years. He could remember Kugo, but you were nothing but a distant memory. "Are you trying to throw me off my guard?" 

"Of course," you replied, a hollow chuckle escaping your lips as your y/e/c eyes opened once more. Gazing back upon the blood moon, your heart felt a coolness you barely expected to feel in the midst of battle. You knew you had a duty, and yet, the fact that you were placed against him was such a bland, flavorless experience for you. "You wouldn't remember, would you, Tsuki? Your heart is far too frozen for that." 

As you turned yourself to face him, you could feel the welling of tears in your eyes, though your own pride refused to let those tears free. Staring upon him, your lips did not curl upwards, a simple sigh escaping your lips. The two of you stood in silence, his dark eyes trying to read who you were. 

"You can try to cut me all you'd like," you continued, your tone cold, distant. "Unfortunately, the nostalgia isn't going to stop me from wiping you from existence."

He scoffed in return, his eyes feigning the confidence that you would not truly cut him. Though he wished to cut you from the back, to inject you with memories, you had already turned around without your blade drawn. The way you spoke confused him, and yet, he felt he could use it to his advantage. 

"I've been the cornerstone of your life, and yet you would harm me with your blade?" He questioned curiously, a smirk making its way to his lips. "The man you fell in love with." 

Your grimace deepened as you grasped the hilt of your zanpakto, your eyes shifting to a glare upon the man. "Don't speak like you remember who I am, Tsuki," you spat venomously. "Don't speak of love when you cannot remember how to soften your gaze." 

"It seems I've hit a nerve," he teased, sliding his blade across the stone beneath him. "Do you truly feel you can harm me?" 

"You'll remember me on your grave," you replied as you thrust forward, placing shock in the man as you used your zanpakto against him. Though he had blocked you more than a few times, trying to shift you off of your timing with your shikai, the battle itself was much shorter than the pain that you felt staring at the raven haired male. Meeting him with Kugo, the care you had taken upon the man, and all the memories you made before Kugo disappeared were poured into your blade. Your zanpakto bled of your pain, splattering his crimson upon it. 

Breaths ragged, Tsukishima stared up with the same cold eyes he initially stared upon you with. His spiritual pressure was leaking, weakening with each blast. Though you could feel the chill upon your heart, you still had been knelt beside the dying man, your own cold gaze locking with his. 

"I shouldn't have fooled myself," you murmured coolly as you brushed your fingertips across his face, moving a lock of raven hair from his face. "I shouldn't have believed that maybe being cut by the same blade that protected you would jog your memories." 

"Y/N?" He finally queried curiously, his dark eyes widening as he stared upon you. 

"It's too late, Tsuki," you whispered, your pride finally allowing you to shed those tears present at the beginning of your battle. "I wish I could have saved you from him, from the pain of the living world." 

A weak hand moved upwards, using the last of his strength to meet your face. Caressing your cheek with the gentleness you could barely remember, his cold eyes grew soft in gaze. His slender hand was already growing cold, a sensation you could easily feel upon your cheek. 

"Your smile…" he murmured, his voice cracking from weakness. "Was always my favorite." 

You allowed a sigh to escape your lips, though your free hand moved to place against his chilling hand against your cheek. Tears stained your cheeks as you found yourself unable to allow that smile to even force your lips the slightest bit upwards. It was far too painful, even after all of these years, to allow yourself to succumb to the man with the raven locks. 

"I wish you remembered from the beginning," you whispered softly. "But I'm sure I'm to blame. I let you go with him." 

"It wasn't your fault," he forced out, tears in his typically cold eyes. "I should have…" 

"Don't dwell on it in your last moments," you cut off coolly, before moving your face to press a gentle, chaste kiss against his lips. Moving away from him, your tears dripped onto his face. "I loved you, Tsuki."

For the first time in so many years, you watched his lips curl upwards in a genuine way. His soft eyes watched you as he moved to grab your hand, holding it as tightly as his state would allow. "I loved you, too," he murmured softly. Tsukishima's last breaths murmured his love, something that brought tears back to your eyes. The hand that held you as tightly as he could muster grew cold, limp under your touch. 

The room the two of you fought in disappeared, leaving the woods around you as you felt your tears fall freely. Your body shook as your tears dropped, your zanpakto sheathed at your side as you stared down at his lifeless body. Heart breaking all over again, you bit your lip as you attempted to quell your tears, force a smile against your lips. 

You knew he was far too gone to save, far too corrupted by Kugo to allow to live. His faith in the man was far too much, blinding him to the past, what he had spent with you. "Goodbye, Tsuki," you murmured coolly as you pushed yourself to your feet, wiping the tears from your eyes. Steeling your expression, you made your way back to the other captains, your heart chilled once more of the memories you shared with the one you cut down. Maybe you could at least take solace in the fact that he died with his pride, his memory, one day. 


	35. Earn It (Shinji Hirako x Reader)

_ "I hope we can be friends, doll," he spoke enthusiastically as he moved to take a seat beside you in your college class. His chin length blond locks were neatly framing his face, blunt cut bangs to match. The smirk he held was large, quite toothy as his brown eyes took a glance far too long over to you.  _

_ With the overly friendly nature, the clear spiritual pressure the man possessed, you found your lips dipping downwards, though you attempted to hide it with kindness. "Its a pleasure," you murmured absently, y/e/c eyes temporarily flickering to him before you flickered back to your studies before you.  _

Did you expect the same man to simply attack you out of the blue, right after a hollow attack? The assumption was far from as you rose your zanpakto to clash with the same spiritual pressure you felt from the blunt cut blond in college. Y/e/c eyes met his brown gaze, something that nearly reminded you of honey, and yet your lips refused to curl upwards. Though you could feel his spiritual pressure, you could not place what the man actually was. Handsome, maybe, but he was clearly a danger. 

"Hirako," you murmured under your breath as you fought off his consuming spiritual pressure with your blade. "I knew you were trouble." 

His smirk grew, clearly showing his teeth as he moved back, his zanpakto still clutched tightly in his hand. "You have me all wrong, doll," he replied with a shrug, a clear tease to his tone. "Y'know, you don't belong with the soul reapers." 

"So, you came out here for a social call?" You scoffed in return, rolling your eyes at the blond. "Normally guys go with the coffee angle if they're just looking to chat." 

"Do you know what I am, Y/N?" He questioned curiously, a slight chuckle escaping his lips at your words. As he spoke, he walked closer to you, upon air. His smirk did not falter from his face, and your guard had not dropped. With another swing of his zanpakto, he watched this clearly, an impressed look reflecting in his eyes. "I thought you had let your guard down on me." 

"You clearly think little of my intelligence if you'd believe I would trust you so easily," you replied, rolling your eyes as you held back his zanpakto. "Enlighten me if you wish. Your spiritual pressure is troubling." 

"Y'know, I don't see why mine would trouble you, doll," he teased. "Seeing as we're the same." 

Quirking your brow, your eyes narrowed upon the man as you pushed him back with your zanpakto. Taking him for surprise for a moment, you rose your zanpakto to his throat, a smirk against your lips. "The same, huh, Hirako?" You teased in return, your breath reflecting off his face. "How about you stop dancing around your business, before I take a slash at your ego and your neck?" 

"If you were going to kill me, ya already would have," he teased in reply, grabbing the blade of your zanpakto with his hand and removing it from the fatal position by his neck. Watching your y/e/c eyes widen at this action caused the man to regain his smirk, hopping away as he brought a slender hand up to his face. Conjuring a mask askew upon his face, he held it in his hands as he spoke once more. "I'm a shinigami who passed into the realm of the hollows." 

You furrowed your brows, practically gaping at the man in awe.  _ He's just able to conjure a mask, and not have his hollow take over,  _ you mused to yourself in shock.  _ How can he do such a thing?  _

"If that's all it took to impress you, doll, I would have done that from the beginning," he teased, snapping you out of your train of thought. "I'm a visored." 

Huffing, you rolled your eyes at the man's statement, though you internally could admit you were curious. He removed and put away his mask with ease, a difficult feat that you could not accomplish without prying it from your face. If the man in front of you could help you, you didn't need trust to accept a little push in the right direction. 

"Come with us, Y/N," he pressed after your silence, walking closer towards you as he spoke. 

"Us, huh?" You questioned with a curious brow. "And who's to say you don't plan to just lead me to my death?" 

"Oh, c'mmon, doll," he replied with an eye roll. "If I needed to kill you, I could just do that myself." 

Biting your lip, you allowed a sigh to escape your lips. "Don't assume I trust you," you replied dismissively. "Let's go."

*** 

You were the most willing, yet unwilling, visored that Shinji Hirako had ever met. As much as he wanted to take you by the hand to the hideout, intertwine his slender fingers with your own, he refrained this action. Simply allowing you to follow behind him, the two of you made a quick pace to an abandoned looking building. 

"It's homier than it looks," he mused out dismissively, placing a gentle hand upon the small of your back as he led you inside the building itself. "We'll have the hollow inside of you suppressed in no time, y'know." 

You cursed yourself mentally for relishing in the visored's little affections, though you refused to outwardly show your enjoyment. Walking in with him, you met the other visored, people who seemingly warmed up to you easier than you would have expected. Hachi was truly the kindest out of the group, while Lisa was trying to slip you erotic magazines from the moment your eyes landed upon the woman. 

Meeting itself was cut short by the first test, a test of strength. With Hachi's barrier set up, you fought against the youngest looking of the group, who you learned was Hiyori. Adorning her hollow mask, she urged you to give her your all, everything you could muster. Unfortunately, indulging her, you nearly killed the woman as your hollow took over your senses. 

"You're a quick study, aren't ya, doll," Shinji teased after the final hollowification, still standing after facing your own hollow. 

You adorned your mask, slipping it into your hands as you simply shrugged at the blond. "I suppose," you murmured dismissively. "I, uh, should thank you, I guess." 

"Y'know, there's one way I could think of," he teased, a toothy smirk against his lips as he walked closer to you. "Only one thing I want from my first love, after all, doll." 

You had to force yourself not to roll your eyes. The way the man's smooth nature wooed you caused your heart to tighten in your chest. "Y'know," you mocked him, walking closer to him with your own smirk. "Ya seem ta think I'm gonna fall for that smooth talk 'a yers." 

"It's nearly scary how well ya do that," he chuckled softly, a slight play to his brown eyes. "It is pretty cute, though." 

Rolling your eyes, you walked closer to the man, ghosting your lips across his own, before moving to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I told you, I won’t fall for that smooth talking of yours so easily," you chided, causing the man to fluster the slightest bit. "If you really want me falling for you, you're going to have to earn it."

Out of all the claims of first love he had made in the past, his brown eyes widened at the idea that just maybe, this would be the first.


	36. Kindness (Jushiro x Reader)

"Do you need anything, sir?" You questioned with a soft stutter as you shifted yourself to the squad 13's Captain's side. Your y/e/c eyes widened as you watched the snow white haired male cough, a clear weakness about him. Lips curled into a frown, your fingertips gently ghosted the man's shoulder, a comforting nature about it. 

What you could only describe as a kind chuckle slipped past the man's lips weakly as his lips curled upwards into the slightest smile. "You don't owe me a thing, you know," he spoke softly. "You Ryoka were the heroes." 

Bashfully, your gaze shifted to the ground as your hands moved back to your sides. "I just…" you started, barely above a whisper, "want to be helpful. You seem so kind, and I doubt I'll ever see you again." 

"Come here," he whispered softly, patting the bed beside him as his lips were curled into a smile, a hint of blush against his cheeks. "Your company is a kindness in itself." 

You could feel your cheeks heat with crimson as your lips curled upwards, y/e/c eyes shifting to meet his brown eyes once more. Moving to sit beside him, you could practically feel his heat radiating off of him, causing you to blush even more. A comfortable silence engulfed the two of you, eventually ending in the snow white haired male falling asleep upon his bed. 

His breaths were steady, shallow as his brown eyes peacefully remained closed. White locks lain messily against his face, though his lips curled into a contented smile in his sleep. The way the man slumbering simply looked like any other human being, so calm and repose. 

You could not help the way your lips curled upwards, or the way that your heart tightened in your chest. Watching the man you learned to be Jushiro Ukitake, the Squad 13 Captain, did something to you that no one had done in the past. As much as you hated to admit it, knowing you may never see the man again, you felt yourself falling for him. 

Uryu popped his head into the door, motioning that it was time for the group to leave through the senkaimon. As you noticed this, your lips curled downwards, y/e/c eyes shifting to the still sleeping captain. Reaching your hand up to the clasp of your necklace, you unhooked it as you gently placed it upon the spot you stood up from. Though it may have been silly of you, you could not help the way you swiftly moved, pressing a gentle kiss against the man's forehead before taking a quiet leave. 

*** 

Trouble seemed to surround those with the highest spiritual pressure, and no matter how you believed the rescue of Rukia Kuchiki had been your last excursion to the Soul Society, you found yourself mistaken. Once again, Ichigo Kurosaki had to save the day, and once again, you found yourself face to face with those brown eyes once more. 

Upon his neck, it was nearly impossible for you to see, but the soft glimmer from the necklace you left was present around his neck. The way his lips curled upwards at you, open mouthed as he greeted you, caused your very heart to melt. "It's wonderful to see you again, Y/N," he spoke softly, a hint of blush against his cheeks as his words slipped past his lips. "Of course, I wish it were better circumstances." 

You could feel the ghost of tears welling in your eyes as your own lips curled upwards. The way your heart tightened before was paired with the way that your stomach churned with butterflies. Words were nearly a whisper as you blushed bashfully. "I never thought I'd see you again," you breathed out. "Though I'm glad to see you out and about." 

"Look at you, worrying about me before yourself," he chided with a soft smile, before slipping a slender arm underneath your own. "Let me escort you to the squad 4 barracks." 

You chuckled softly, your moment of adrenaline making you forget the battle prior. How clumsy it had been for you to forget that your leg bled crimson, something it had yet to decide to stop. "I guess it slipped my mind," you replied bashfully, walking along with the kind Captain. Though you could feel the pain in your leg, what you could truly feel was the heat of the man's arm around you, and how close of a proximity the two of you had been. 

"Doesn't it hurt?" He questioned thoughtfully, a quirked brow as his brown eyes shifted over to you. There had been a slight hint of shock to his tone, brown eyes shifting to your leg before they caught your gaze once more. That smile of his dropped down the slightest bit as concern crossed his face. 

Biting your lip gently, you nodded with a soft chuckle. "Y-yeah," you admitted softly. "Honestly, seeing you distracted me from the pain."

He found himself speechless, a hint of blush against his cheeks as he glanced upon you. The silence itself lasted mere moments as he brought you into the Squad 4 Barracks. As your leg was wrapped up, reishi used to stop the initial bleeding. As you were patched up, the two of you walked out of the Squad 4 barracks together. 

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake," you spoke softly, lips curled into a smile as your eyes shifted to the brown eyed male. "I, uh, I really appreciate you staying." 

Jushiro chuckled softly, moving to grab your hand as his lips curled into a soft, relieved smile. He stopped the two of you in the hallway as he spoke. "You're welcome, Y/N," he spoke softly, before his voice grew bashful. "And just call me Jushiro. I- I actually wanted to talk to you about something." 

Y/e/c eyes met his with a mix of concern and question as you placed your other hand atop his. "Alright, Jushiro," you whispered in return. "What did you want to talk about?" 

Jushiro had been silent for a few moments, as if his brown eyes were scanning your own y/e/c eyes for a sign that what he was doing was right. Leaning in towards you had been a painfully slow experience, questioning as if he had never done it before. As his soft, pouted lips met your own, he finally moved his hand from yours to wrap around your waist, pulling you into his warm chest. 

It took a moment for you to believe this had been reality, that his lips were truly atop your own. As you realized what was happening, your arms slipped around his neck, fingers gently weaved into his snowy locks. Melting into the taste of candy, and something that was truly his own, you found yourself dizzying. The butterflies in your stomach flapped with ardor, heart racing in your chest. 

As the two of you separated, he rested his forehead against your own, a bright smile against his lips. "That- that was okay, right?" He questioned curiously. "I just...I realized when you left last that you make me happy." 

You chuckled softly, blush covering your cheeks as you replied. "Yes...you know, I really like you, too, Jushiro," you replied in a serious, yet slightly teasing tone. "I hope I'll be able to see you more often than every life threatening experience." 

"I hope so, too," he replied softly, before pulling you back in for another kiss. 

  
  



	37. Captain (Izuru Kira x Reader Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly just a little drabble, not truly shipping.

Y/e/c eyes bored right into his blue eyes, your lips downturning as you allowed a sigh to escape them. Your lieutenant simply looked puzzled, his blue eyes trying to track exactly what you had been doing, while you finally broke the silence. "Come with me," you said, your tone almost of exasperation. 

"Y-yes, Captain," you could hear the blond squeak behind you, before following you through corridor after corridor. It had been his job to follow your every order, and you knew as well as he that he would have still followed without your words. You walked him through the majority of your division, before finally bringing him to your quarters. 

Once the doors were opened and closed behind you, you motioned for him to sit. Your voice was near monotone as it slipped past your lips, though it had a hint of sadness to it. "You don't trust me, Izuru," you started, your lips still downturned into a frown as you moved to grab a kettle, putting it on the stove. 

Vaguely, you could hear the man attempting to refute your words before you even managed to get back into the room. The words that stood out the most had been  _ "You're my Captain",  _ which just in turn made you frown more. Before you left the kitchen, you made sure to grab your lieutenant a cup of tea as well as yourself. 

"Izuru," you started, your voice plain as you addressed him with your cup in hand. "Don't lie to me." 

"But-," he started, before you quickly interjected. 

"I'm not asking you to trust me, Izuru," you stated plainly, moving to place a hand against his free hand, catching his blue gaze. "Not in the beginning. I want to earn your trust, and earn your respect." 

"What are you saying, Captain?" He questioned, his blue eyes wide as he stared back upon you. 

The man had been through so much, such a great deal of trauma, and you had become the next Captain of the Third Squad. Just as Shinji had taken back his position as the fifth Captain, you had taken the third back. Back in the day, Kira Izuru had likely been in the academy. 

"I'm sure I was clear," you replied with a raised brow, though your lips upturned the slightest bit. "I know you've been through far too much. Some of the men in our squad remember me, but you do not. I'm saying, I want to show you that there's another way. I want to hear your opinions, what you feel should be different." 

"Captain-," he started, before you quickly cut him off once more. 

"Y/N," you said sharply, your lips curling upwards the slightest bit. "Just call me Y/N behind closed doors." 

"Y/N," he said, testing the way your name sounded upon his lips. It sounded more like a forbidden fruit than anything. "Why are you being so kind to me?" 

"I missed this," you said with a grin, glancing down into your tea before you took a sip. "The seireitei, that is. I was bitter for quite some time, having it all taken from me. When I look into those blue eyes of yours, I see that same sense of sadness behind them." Sipping your tea, you closed your y/e/c eyes as you allowed a smile to form upon your face once more. 

Izuru's blue eyes shifted down to his tea, before he took a sip. "Ca- Y/N, I appreciate your empathy, but I'm your lieutenant," he interjected. "I can't ask for you to wait while I decide to find you trustworthy." Pausing, he continued. "And no one in the squad believes in me." 

"I do," you spoke softly, catching his gaze once more. "I know that doesn't mean much until I earn your respect, let alone your trust, but I'm looking forward to showing you that change can be good. You deserve much more than the hand you've been dealt, and I do hope to exceed your expectations as your Captain." 

The man found his lips curling upwards the slightest bit, realizing that if he would continue to fight your words, he would have simply been disrespecting your kindness. In a small voice, he said, "Thank you, Y/N." Though it would not be immediate, he had been thankful that he would have time to know his new Captain, and that his new Captain would be patient with him. 


	38. Trouble Twins (Jushiro x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His zanpakto is just...too adorable, and I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Emerald is supposed to be brown, and I'll have to edit through this when I have the time. Tumblr and the manga threw me for a loop when it came to Jushiro.

After the Muramasa incident, the seireitei had not returned to normal. Your zanpakto would often be off with your brother and sister's zanpakto, while you would be left alone by the pond. Though you had not minded it, you knew if you were to talk to your zanpakto now, it had just been speaking to a blade. This left you alone with your thoughts, staring off into the pond that had a thin layer of cherry blossoms, a frown atop your lips. 

A tug upon both your wrists initially caused you to startle, heart tight in your chest. Once the excited cry of children could be heard, your y/e/c eyes shifted between your wrists, realizing that two children with snow white hair pulled upon them. On top of their excited cries, you noticed the grins against their lips. 

"Y/N, Y/N," they called out in unison, jumping up and down as they grasped at your wrists. "Play with us!" 

A chuckle bubbled out of your throat as your lips curled upwards, turning to give the two children your full attention. In a sweet, calm voice, you said, "What is it you two would like to play?" Any naive onlooker would glance to the three of you thinking you had been their parent, though you simply had positive experience with children. 

"Let's play tag!" The one spoke happily, the other quickly agreeing. 

You were sure that this had been someone's zanpakto, though you had yet to put two and two together completely as you agreed. The two children were merciless at tag, something far more than a mere child could do, and yet, they were giggling. Giggles filled the air, and you could not help feeling a peace to the whole situation, knowing full well that if these children were that of someone's zanpakto, the owner would come looking for them soon. 

It had been about an hour before you sensed the spiritual pressure of an onlooker, though the children tugged upon your wrists once more. They asked for coloring material, which you led them into your study to grant to them. Peacefully, the two began coloring as the owner stumbled into your study with a bashful look upon his face, embarrassment clear before he even opened his mouth. 

"I'm so sorry if they've been causing you trouble, Y/N," the white haired male forced out as he was moving over to the two children, all intention to take them back with him to squad thirteen's barracks. 

You shook your head, a smile gracing your lips as your eyes landed upon the handsome white haired male. "They're no trouble at all, Captain Ukitake," you reassured him. "If you would like, you could stay for some tea. Z/N is off with Senbonzakura and Sode No Shirayuki." 

"That would be lovely," the white haired male replied, though he sat by his two zanpakto spirits to make sure they didn't cause any further disturbances. 

As you brought the tea out, you gave the zanpakto a juice cup a piece, something they quickly welcomed. Motioning to one of your actual chairs, you sat across from the white haired male. Sipping your tea in silence initially, you could not help feeling your nerves getting the best of you. It had been years since you found an interest in the white haired Captain, though you had not often had the chance to enjoy a cup of tea with him. 

"I'm not sure how they managed to run off so far," he admitted sheepishly as he swallowed a sip of his tea. "I looked away for one second, and then they were gone." 

"I can assure you, they haven't been a bother at all," you replied with a soft chuckle, your lips curled upwards as you stole a glance into his emerald eyes. "With Z/N off, I'm not overly useful in the wild zanpakto incident anyhow." 

"I'm still unsure why they would run off this far," Jushiro mused as he took another sip of his tea. "It's always a pleasure to see you, though." 

"We wanted to see Y/N/N," the two said in unison, smiles brimming against their lips. "Because we love them almost as much as you do!" 

The moment that the two spoke those words, both yours and Jushiro's eyes grew wide. As you were swallowing, you nearly choked on your tea. Your cheeks darkened with a shade of blush you were not sure was physically possible. 

Though Jushiro wished to silence his zanpakto, the two instigating children leaking his largest secret, he found himself frozen in place. His emerald eyes had still been wide, unsure of what he could even say to make up for what the zanpakto spoke. As a zanpakto was made from a shinigami's soul, surely he couldn't deny the words that spilled from them, but he had to find some way. 

Sputtering on his words, he found himself unable to formulate anything tangible to counter the words. His sputtering had been silenced the moment you recomposed yourself, opening your mouth to question it. As kind as Jushiro was, you never expected that your feelings would be reciprocated. 

"That's relieving," you spoke finally, taking a sip of your tea as your y/e/c eyes shifted back over to his emerald gaze. "I've always been scared you wouldn't feel the same." 

"Do you mean-," he started, his mouth practically gaping at your words. 

Realizing that your confession would end up happening in front of two children, zanpakto or otherwise, you stood to your feet as you moved over to the zanpakto. "Will you two be good for a few minutes and draw?" You questioned curiously, shifting your gaze between the two as you placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "I think he and I should go out by the pond and talk in private." 

With the two nodding in reply, you motioned for Jushiro to follow you, interlocking your arms as the two of you made your way out to the pond. The warmth radiating off of him had been so calming, something you desperately wished for, though your eyes often stole glances of your study to make sure the zanpakto did as you asked. As your first few moments were filled with silence, you realized you would have to be the one to cut it. 

"I've loved you for years, you know," you spoke softly, blush rising in your cheeks once more. "I've just been so terrified to scare you off." 

A laugh escaped the man's lips as they curled upwards into a smile. "You know, I was thinking the same thing," he spoke bashfully in reply. "I always thought that I would scare you off if I admitted my feelings to you." Pausing, he moved to cup your cheek, making sure to gaze directly into your y/e/c eyes. "I love you, Y/N, so much, and I would be honored to be yours if you'll have me." 

"Jushiro, nothing would make me happier," you replied, your lips brimming into a bright smile. 


	39. Tears Of Joy (Shinji x Reader)

"It seems that once that mask breaks, you can't bring it back," you could hear an unfamiliar voice gloating as you drew nearer. 

You knew of the hollow inside Ichigo from Urahara, though you had been unaware that the substitute soul reaper was able to wield it on his own. Quicker and quicker you attempted to flash step, trying to get there to back Ichigo up in the nick of time. As the Lieutenant of the fifth squad, right above your third seat Momo, you still doubted that you had the strength to defeat the Espada on your own. Even so, you had to try, and you had to save the substitute soul reaper. 

"No, you're taking your stance to bring it out, so I guess that's not the case," you could hear the man continue, his voice growing louder as you drew nearer to the scene. "But you've either taken too much damage, or you've spent all your spiritual pressure. Or maybe you have a limit on how many times you can use it. I don't know why, but that mask… You can't bring it out anymore. Isn't that right?" 

You arrived at the scene just as the cyan haired Espada had his hand raised, cero forming in his palm. Pinned to the pavement had been the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo, with absolute wide eyes. The moment your eyes landed upon the scene itself, you knew the man had been stuck, and you drew your zanpakto. Even if your initial attack had just been to stop the man from hitting Ichigo with the cero, to stop him for now, you had to take that chance. 

Once he had been immobilized, you ran towards Ichigo. No matter the shock against the man's face, you made quick work of attempting to pull the zanpakto from his arm. Even so, no matter how much you pulled, it had been lodged deep, likely in the pavement below. 

"That was incredible power," Ichigo complimented as you tried to jiggle the zanpakto free. 

"Ichigo, it's difficult to get you free as is," you said in a tight tone, still struggling as you did. 

"Don't underestimate me, soul reaper," the Espada spoke as he took advantage of your struggles, his hand clasped tightly upon your head. "Did you think you could kill me with that weak attack? Don't be foolish!" 

"I thought I bought enough time," you cursed under your breath as you could feel the heat of the cero charging against your skin. 

"Y/N!" Ichigo called out, clear shock in his tone. 

Your eyes widened, unable to even shift them to glance to your attacker. You had no time to grab your zanpakto, nor could you fire kido at him before he would be able to wipe you out with the cero. In this moment, you were completely trapped. 

A flash of light, of power, separated the Espada from your head. The blast itself knocked you back upon your ass, arms at either side of you to cushion the fall with your palms. Heart racing in your chest, your eyes shifted to see the new presence, unaware of whether it had been friend or foe. Something about their spiritual pressure had been so familiar, and yet, you had not noticed their arrival until they attacked. 

"Sheesh," an all too familiar voice spoke from above, the smoke clearing so that you could finally see your savior. Adorned in gray and black, you noticed the blunt cut blond, zanpakto over his shoulder while his brown eyes gazed down upon the three of you. His teeth shown in a frown, something far too familiar for you. "I really don't like interfering in Soul Reaper fights, but I have no choice. I can't ignore you if you're making so much noise." 

"Captain," you breathed out, under your breath as you could feel your heart leap in your chest. You were informed that your former Captain was deceased, cut down as a hollow, but your eyes did not deceive you. Tears may have pricked in your eyes, though you refused to let them drop. If you could be lucky enough to reunite with him after taking down the Espada, you would be incredibly lucky. 

"Who are you?" The cyan locked Espada questioned. "And are you a friend of theirs?" 

"Why would I be?" He questioned, something that made your heart shatter in your chest. 

"Well, then, who are you?" The Espada pressed. 

"It doesn't matter who I am," Shinji spoke, his tone cold as his brown eyes had narrowed upon the Espada. 

"That's true," the Espada replied darkly. "Whoever you are, I'm going to kill you anyways." 

The banter between the two hadn't stopped, though the fighting began. Unsure whether your previous Captain denied his knowledge of the two of you to keep himself safe, or what his motive had been, you gave him the respect of not jumping into the fight. You watched in awe of his new powers, following until the Espada took off. 

Rukia arrived far too late, arriving when the Espada were making their departure. Ichigo's healing had been in her hands, though, that and the hands of Urahara. She took Ichigo off with her, while you found yourself unable to formulate words to your former captain. 

"Are ya scared of me?" He asked as he watched you begin to walk away, a quirked brow as his face showed the same toothy grimace. 

His words caused your eyes to widen, practically spinning around in your spot as you shook your head. Facing his brown gaze, you could not force your lips upwards as tears still welled in your eyes. "On the contrary, Captain," you replied with a soft crack in your voice, "I'm far more impressed. I, uh, I've always been in awe of you, though." 

"They should have made you Captain," he spoke, the slight upturn of his lips as he strode closer to you. "I recommended you over a hundred years ago." 

"It didn't feel right," you murmured softly, your y/e/c eyes shifting to the ground as you tried to force your lips upwards the slightest bit. "And after you were gone, the threats forced my own cowardice."

Slender digits made their way to your chin, gripping softly as you were forced to look upwards into brown eyes. "Y'know, out of anyone, I missed you," he murmured softly, his lips curling upwards more as his teeth showed to you. "I was scared somethin' woulda happened to you." 

You could feel a hint of blush making its way to your cheeks, though you opted to wrap your arms around him rather abruptly. Pulling your former Captain close to you, you could barely hold back the tears that wished to fall. "I've missed you so much, Shinji," you choked out softly, your body practically trembling as you held him. "When the news came that you were dead, I just…" The tears would not hold back any longer as they slipped down your cheeks, a mix of so many overwhelming emotions taking you. 

His slender arms encircled your body, pulling you as close as he could to you as he drew reassuring circles into your back. His breath had been gently tickling the shell of your ear as he spoke. "I'm here now, Y/N," he reassured you softly. "Y'know I never wanted to leave you." 

For a while, the two of you just held one another, Shinji allowing you to cry until you couldn't anymore. Even after your tears ceased, his arms had not left you, holding you and reassuring you. No matter what went on in the outside world, the two of you would let it pass by in these moments, your heart swelled to the brim with emotion. 

When the two of you did separate, he moved a hand to your face to wipe your tears away. Slipping slender fingers across your cheeks, his lips curled upwards into a toothy grin. "You're still as radiant as I remember," he murmured softly, his brown eyes sparkling at you as his gaze hadn't left you. 

You found your lips curling upwards, a hint of blush against your cheeks as he spoke. "And you're stunning to say the least, as always," you chuckled out softly, cheeks darkening more at your words. "If it means anything, you uh, you were my first love." 

"Stealing my line?" He teased, though his eyes visibly widened at your words for a moment. 

You shook your head softly, biting your lip as you continued. "I mean it," you breathed out. "It just took losing you to realize it." 

Slender hands claimed both sides of your face as he pulled you into a passionate kiss, his grin clear as his lips melded with your own. He tasted of a hint of spice, and something that was just his own as he claimed your lips. The kiss itself made your head grow dizzy for a moment as he rested his forehead against your own after separating. 

"Do ya still love me?" He questioned finally as he caught his breath. 

"Always, Shinji," you breathed out in reply. 

"Good," he murmured, a little cocky, but excited. "Because, y'know, I love you, too." 


	40. Protectors (Dad!Jushiro with Slight Yoruichi x Fem!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning? Cuteness Warning? I'm not sure what to use to say that there is some Jushiro x Shunsui in here, because if I were to ship these two canon with anyone - it would be each other. (Okay, that's a lie, I also like Shunsui with Lisa, but! regardless.) This was one of those moments where I'm torn between platonically loving a character and romantic. When I wrote Jushiro, I wrote A LOT of Jushiro. Anyhow, on with the story.

_ "Dad, are you sure you're feeling up to it?" You questioned your father as you watched him slip on his hatori. Your lips were curled into a frown, though you could not help the bit of bubbling joy you had inside of you. What was about to happen was an honor, something that you felt great pride in, but your father had always had his condition. Often, you would stay back to help your father with this or that when Kaien Shiba was running the thirteenth division for him.  _

_ Your father's lips were curled upwards as he turned around, laughter slipping from his mouth in the most genuine of ways. "Do you think I would miss this for the world?" He questioned curiously, a quirked white brow as his brown eyes met your gaze. "I'm so proud of you, Y/N, and I wouldn't miss it for the world."  _

_ "Dad," you breathed out, a blush forming on your cheeks as you chuckled out of your own embarrassment. Lips curling upwards more, you moved to wrap your arms around his waist. Tears pricked at your eyes, though you forced them not to drop. "Thank you."  _

_ "I'm always proud of you, Y/N," your father spoke softly, wrapping his slender arms around you as he gave you a comfortable hug. "We should get going, though. Don't want to be late, Captain."  _

_ What you hadn't known was that this would be the last few days you would see your father for over one hundred years. The man that you would take care of, the same way he had taken care of you growing up, would be safe at the seireitei while you were condemned to earth. You met the level of your father, and then you would spend every day forward knowing you would never see him again. That day, you wished you told him that you loved him.  _

"Well, who'd have known, you've been around this entire time," Shunsui teased with a grin as his brown eyes shifted over to you. "That's a relief." 

You could feel tears pricking in your eyes once more, though this time they managed to drop as you moved to pull the man into a strong hug. Beside you, lying in the medical barrier, had been your father. Anxiety still ripped through you, but seeing Shunsui caused your heart to swell with joy. At least someone had been looking after your father while you were gone. 

"Captain Kyoraku," you murmured as you held the man close in your arms. "I'm so glad you're still around. I- you have been looking after him, haven't you?" 

The man chuckled as he held you in his arms, his grin only growing. "I'm not sure there's much to look after," he teased, though there was a hint of seriousness in his tone. "Your father's strength-." 

"I don't mean that," you replied as the two of you separated, crossing your arms over your chest. Teary eyes shifted over to your father, still recovering from his injuries, before you shifted your gaze back to Shunsui. "I've been worried that I left him alone, but I hadn't. You've always been there for him." 

"I suppose you're right," Shunsui spoke softly as his brown eyes shifted to your father for a moment, before back to him. "He'll be so happy to know you're still alive, though, Y/N. I'm sure he's been as worried about you as you with him." Placing a strong hand on your shoulder, his brown eyes sparkled with a sort of pride you had rarely seen with Shunsui. "I uh, I actually have some news." 

You quirked a brow at the man, but nodded for him to continue. 

"We're, uh," he started, shifting his gaze to your father, before shifting his gaze back to you. He wasn't sure exactly how he would deliver the news, or if he should even be the one delivering the news to you. Clearly he had been a part of his relationship, and close to you since you were younger. Even so, he hadn't been your father. 

As you realized the man grow sheepish, you quickly put two and two together. The two of them had been close since you were young, and you had heard Shunsui call your father handsome far more times than you could count. Laughter slipped past your lips as they curled upwards, placing a reassuring hand upon his strong hand. "Together?" You questioned, a touch of teasing to your tone. "It's about time." 

"You're not...shocked?" He questioned curiously. 

Shaking your head, your lips were curled upwards still as you replied. "Not at all," you replied in a bubbly tone. "I'm relieved my father has had such a supportive lover." 

"Talking about me like I'm not right here," you could hear your father finally chime in, a hint of weakness to his tone as he pushed himself upwards. Sitting up had simply caused him to begin coughing, both yours and Shunsui's attention taken from the moment. As his coughing stopped, his lips curled upwards into the brightest smile you were sure he could even muster. Within moments, he pulled you into an embrace, as strong as he could with his injuries. "You're alive, Y/N," he spoke softly, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm so relieved." 

"I'm so happy to see you again," you murmured as you hugged your father back, those tears freely flowing from your eyes once more. 

"What, you didn't believe me?" You could hear a teasing, familiar voice speak from behind the group. "I told you that your daughter was in good hands." 

"I suppose you're right," your father chuckled out softly as the two of you separated, his gaze shifting over to the new presence. "I do appreciate that, by the way." 

Slender arms wrapped around your waist, a soft smile against the woman's face as she pressed a kiss against your cheek. "Y/N's the one that asked me to check in," she spoke softly, resting her head upon your shoulder as she smiled brightly. "It would have been too risky for her to step foot in the senkaimon back then." 

"Yoruichi," you murmured, embarrassment darkening your cheeks as you felt the woman encircling you. 

"What?" She teased softly. "I came over here to check in on you, love." 

"Well, aren’t you two just adorable?" Shunsui commented brightly, causing you to blush more. 

"I did have an alternative reason for coming over here," Yoruichi commented as her gaze shifted between the three of you. "Aizen has been defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki, and we need to get out of the fake Karakura town before Captain Kurotsuchi detonates it." 

Within moments, you and Shunsui had your father over your shoulders, flash stepping to follow Yoruichi out of the town itself. Though you had missed your father dearly, you had to say your goodbyes as you went back to Yoruichi and the other visored. With your position filled in the seireitei, you would not be going back to the Soul Society, but you could take solace in knowing your father had someone looking out for him. 


	41. Belong (Shinji Hirako x Fem!Reader)

Two different types of soul reapers existed amongst the visored today, both training to suppress their inner hollows. You had been the patient, understanding soul reaper that did not need a huge explanation about how the stupid stepper worked as you measured your spirit pressure beside Ichigo. Ichigo, on the other hand, had been incredibly impatient. Upon lunch time for day two, you could see the look upon his face before any of the bored visored had. 

Flash stepping quickly, you grabbed Ichigo by the foot mere centimeters in front of Shinji. Though you could hear the handsome visored gasp behind you, you ignored him as you threw Ichigo's foot back. Y/e/c eyes narrowed upon your orange haired friend, a frown atop your lips. 

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo countered you quickly as he re-stabilized himself. "Who's side are you on, Y/N?" 

"I could see that building for a while," you replied with a sigh, rolling your eyes. "I know you're impatient, but don't be an ass." 

"I can't take this anymore!" He exclaimed finally. "Why are you okay with this, Y/N?!" Turning to yell at Shinji and Hiyori, he continued. "You bragged about how you were going to teach us control and how to suppress our inner hollows forever! Why are you idiots making us run all day long on these poor excuse for a cross country skiing machines?" 

"Right to the point, aren't you?" You chimed in with an eye roll, clear aggravation shining in your y/e/c eyes as you shifted to the side. 

"Scratch that, you're not idiots," he continued on. "We're the idiots for listening to you!"

"You are an idiot if you think it's a cross country skiing machine!" Hiyori countered angrily. "Why can't you be more like this one! At least they aren't starting a ruckus when we're helping you, dumbass!" 

"Quit calling me a dumbass, snaggle tooth!" Ichigo chimed in, while you slunk off closer to Shinji as you refused to get in between the two. 

While they fought, Shinji's brown eyes caught your attention, a slight, toothy smirk against his lips. "So, you actually jumped right up and protected me, huh, sweetheart?" He spoke in a teasing tone. "That's actually pretty cute of you." 

"Well, I couldn't have him messing up that handsome face of yours, especially when you've been so kind to us," you replied, a tint of blush against your cheeks as you glanced away from him. "I get you're trying to measure spiritual pressure, but you're not going to be able to keep him on there all week. He's impatient, if you hadn't noticed." 

"What a pain," Shinji replied with a huff, before he had caught your prior comment. At the time, he hadn't said anything blatantly about it, but the small hint of crimson against his cheeks would have said it all if you had been looking.

Noticing that the ruckus had gotten worse, your y/e/c eyes shifted to the two as they fought. "I feel like I should do something, but he kind of brought that one on himself," you commented, more to yourself as you bit your lip gently. Allowing a sigh to escape your lips, you watched as the whole process just escalated. 

"C'mmon, beautiful," he finally said, slipping his slender hand to grab your own, before pulling you to the edge of the floor where Ichigo had been growling below. "Calm down, Ichigo." 

You could feel your breath catch in your throat as you felt the man's fingers intertwined with your own, not planning on letting up as he brought you to look over Ichigo, who had just been infuriated with Hiyori. As much as you thought to take your hand back, you could not help the blush that made its way to your cheeks, nor the butterfly feeling flapping inside of your stomach. Y/e/c eyes shifted away from him, towards Ichigo as Shinji spoke to him, though you had just been trying to calm your racing heart. 

"The stupid Hiyori treadmill is foundation on your future training," he explained. 

"Foundation?" Ichigo questioned curiously, though you already had an inkling on where this was going. From the very beginning, you knew it had been using spiritual pressure, and that it had been tracking how much you could do at a time. 

"We determine the next level of your training program based on how long you can run on the treadmill," he continued, his brown eyes shifting to you as he continued to speak. "Y/N already figured that out, and that's why she didn't start attacking us over it." 

"What exactly do you mean?" Ichigo questioned. 

"Just listen to Hiyori, okay?" Shinji said. "Quit complaining and get back on Hiyori's senseless treadmill trainer." 

"For the last time, it's Hiyori's Super Trainer, you dumbass," you could hear Hiyori from behind the two, before you found yourself being tugged by Hiyori. "Come on, dumbass, you seem complacent enough to get back on." 

"I can walk to it," you said in an exasperated tone as you separated your hand from Shinji, Hiyori literally dragging you back to the machine. 

While you ran on the stupid machine, you had to overhear the conversation between Ichigo and the visored, primarily Shinji speaking of the Hokyoku and Aizen. Running and running, you allowed yourself to slip into thought, knowing the little story that Urahara had told you in your earlier days in the world of the living. Unlike the other visored, you were someone that Aizen attempted to kill with his little experiment, expecting you to just allow your inner hollow to swallow you whole. 

It had been revenge for you exposing his scheme just a bit earlier than he had wished, and you knew deep down that those you were around were the first experimented soul reapers. Lips dropped to a frown, though you continued running through any sort of interruption. You knew you wouldn't push them, wouldn't force them to up your training quite yet. Left alone upstairs, the visored had taken Ichigo down after forcing him into a trance. 

It was nearly a week by the point that the handsome visored came to get you, realizing you had still been running on the machine. A chuckle escaped his lips as his teeth shone in a smirk. "So, you're still not exhausted?" He questioned with a quirked brow, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm shocked you haven't complained about time yet." 

"I'm more patient," you replied dismissively, though you could admit to yourself you were reaching your limits. "And informed." 

"Y'know, we know everything about Ichigo," he started, walking closer to the machine as he spoke, "but we actually don't know anything about you. How about you tell me how you ended up like this, soul reaper?" 

"Trusting the wrong Captain," you replied, shifting your gaze away as you continued on the machine. 

"So, now you're just opting to trust us, with no real knowledge?" He teased, his toothy smirk apparent against his lips. "That sounds pretty reckless, y'know." 

"Don't think that I trust you," you replied, allowing a huff to escape your lips. You were reaching your limits, and you could feel it more and more. "We simply have mutual goals, and mutual hatred." 

"For someone with such a calm exterior, you seem bitter," he continued, noticing the change in your pace, the way your body was getting ready to give up. "So, what did you do to get experimented on?" 

"I wasn't an experiment," you replied softly, your anger waning as your body grew exhausted. "I nearly stopped him for stabbing our Lieutenant. His supposed lesson was that I'd kill those I cared for, and then be cut down." Pausing, your gaze met his once more, exhaustion clear upon your face. "Clearly, his plan backfired." 

"Y'know, I still think you belong with us," Shinji said with a smirk. "I'll wait to win your heart until your level is done, though, because you're about to pass out." 

"I'll be looking forward to it, handsome," you teased in return, before your body finally gave up, your world going black. 

*** 

"Why can she hold it for longer?!" Ichigo exclaimed in aggravation as his hollow mask disappeared again. 

You went through your hollow suppression in full, and unlike the substitute soul reaper, you were able to hold your hollow mask for five minutes off the bat. With Hiyori busy with Ichigo, Shinji was your opponent, your hollow mask equipped as you sparred with him. More than once, he had managed to throw you into a Boulder, but with each spar, your speed increased. 

"How about you focus on working on yours, dumbass?" Hiyori exclaimed as she moved to attack him once more. 

"You know, Shinji," you teased as you flash stepped behind him, "you could start taking this seriously." 

"I suppose," he replied as he moved to block your zanpakto, throwing you back in the process. "Y'know I don't want to kill you, though." 

"You won't," you replied with a smirk from underneath your mask. As you spoke, your speed increased, catching him by surprise. After the tenth go at him, you felt nearly like you had started turning the tables on the visored. With time, you found your time holding your hollow form expanding from five minutes to ten, though around ten minutes, Kensei had made dinner for the group. 

After dinner, the visoreds pressed for Ichigo to continue sparring with Hiyori, but Shinji had told you to take a break. "You can already sustain your mask longer than half of us," he explained. "We'll pick your training up in the morning." 

Shrugging your shoulders, you complied, sitting against one of the rocks as you watched Ichigo and Hiyori sparring. Y/e/c eyes focused upon the sparring match, though your mind slipped towards the upcoming fight, to what would even happen afterwards. You knew you hadn't belonged anywhere now that you were a visored, previously being Aizen's third seat position. Delving deep into your thoughts, you had not even noticed the moment that a slender arm wrapped itself around your shoulder. 

"Y'know, you're so zoned out," he whispered in your ear, causing you to practically jump further into his arms. "But I didn't think you'd want to get so close so quick. Maybe I've already won your affections." 

Calming, you chuckled softly as a touch of blush rose in your cheeks. "Do you really think I'd be that easy?" You teased, rolling your eyes as you spoke. "You may be smooth, but even you warned about trusting." 

"Mmm," he hummed softly, leaning up against you as his teeth shone in a smirk. "Intelligent and beautiful? Well, then, tell me about yourself." 

"There isn't much to tell," you replied, rolling your eyes. "I was the third seat on Squad 5, and you should know as well as I that hobbies aren't easy to come by." You chuckled softly to yourself, before continuing. "I do partake in the occasional sonnet or jazz, but since I've been adjusting to the world of the living, everything has still been too chaotic." Relishing in the warmth of his arm wrapped around you, your eyes flickered to him as you smirked softly. "I'd rather hear about you anyhow." 

"Y'know, if I was to read deep enough, I may just think you're into me, sweetheart," he teased with a toothy smirk. 

"Maybe you should refrain from reading too deep," you replied with a quirked brow, clear tease in your tone. 

"Well, then, what do you wanna know, sweetheart?" He replied, that teasing tone still light as it danced into your ears. "I'm still curious as to your comment before about being  _ informed _ . How much do you know?" 

"You're going to turn this around on me, while I'm simply interested in getting to know you?" You replied with a soft chuckle, before rolling your eyes. Your gaze shifted back to the two sparring. "I wasn't told a lot. Your names were left out, but it wasn't hard to put the pieces together once you approached Ichigo. Urahara and I were close before he became Captain, back when I was in the special task force. I knew his charges were false, and I inquired. He told me enough about that night to paint a picture with blurred faces." 

"If he told you, how did you manage to get yourself in this predicament?" He questioned curiously, his toothy smirk falling to a grimace. 

Allowing a sigh to escape your lips, you watched every movement of Ichigo and Hiyori's sparring match. Mentally, you timed each duration of his hollowfication, counted each time he would need to reset. "I did say he left out names," you replied, your lips forming a straight line. "I'd assume he had not expected him to pull the same experiment for the fun of it." 

Shinji hadn’t truly retorted your words, his teeth showing in a grimace as he stared off to the training before the two of you. He knew that he had hit a bit of a chord, though, with thought his brown eyes shifted back over to you. Wrapping a slender arm around your shoulder, he pulled you in close to him, wordlessly at first. Lips quirking upwards into a smirk, brown eyes met yours as he said, “Y’know, even if ya don’t end up fallin’ for me, you belong with us.” Pausing, a chuckle escaped his lips as he continued. “Not like I’m gonna stop tryin’ for ya. You could be my first love, after all.”

“How many people have you used that line on?” you questioned with a quirked brow, though your lips shifted upwards the slightest bit. Instead of fighting his embrace, you found yourself melting into it, your head resting gently against his shoulder. “It is admittedly nice to, you know, belong, though, handsome.”

  
  
  
  



	42. Previous Lieutenant (Uryu x Reader)

You knew that Uryu had gone through training in the last ten days, training that he hadn't wanted anyone to watch. In actuality, as you gaped in awe at the man that previously saved Orihime from the other shinigami, you looked upon the Quincy's bow and glove. Clearly, what he had done to himself in the last ten days of training required using so much spiritual pressure around him that he did not wish for anyone to be injured. 

You had to admit, the Quincy may have actually surpassed the state that you had been at ten days prior. While you bonded with your zanpukto, the Quincy had wasted absolutely no moment in his training. The way that Orihime stared upon him in the same awe that you possessed caused your heart to break, little by little. 

"Come on, Soul Reaper," Uryu spoke in his clearly rigid tone as his bow was placed away, guiding Orihime already from the rooftop the three of you stood upon. His opponent was already dealt with, a coward that would spend his energy going after Orihime, because he knew he wouldn't win against either of you. "You're lagging behind." 

You sped your pace, though a weight held your chest as you watched him care more for the woman who had been too distracted, nearly sending herself off of the rooftop itself. "I have a name, you know," you murmured sheepishly as the three of you stealthily moved through the maze of walls. 

"I know," he said simply, his cold demeanor chilling your insides to the core. 

"You said you've been here before, right, Y/N?" Orihime asked curiously, her large blue eyes shifting over to you as she had seemed to bring herself back to the present. "Does that mean you know where to go?" 

"These walls are like a maze," you replied as you chewed at your lip. "But even so, you can see the large white tower from anywhere in them. That’s the Senzaikyu. That is where they would be holding Rukia." 

The three of you had run into more trouble than you could handle, once again, and yet, this time the three of you had been trapped. There was nowhere for anyone to run as your y/e/c orbs shifted to the Quincy, his deep blue eyes already staring back upon you. "Back me up," he said, his tone still nearly as cold, though a slight upturn of a smirk made its way to his lips. 

Your heart practically fluttered at his words, but you quickly stomped it. "Protect Orihime," you ordered in return as you moved to grab your zanpakto. Reciting your zanpakto's form, you moved into the attack. Though each person the two of you had been facing had been of lower ranks, nearly as easy as hollows to face, the sheer number had the two of you at odds. When your y/e/c orbs shifted to Uryu once more, you were positive you were outnumbered, moving to slice a man who attempted to get him from behind. 

For a moment, the two of you locked eyes, a simple nod following as you went back to your work of the group, taking out enough for the three of you to get safely away, closer to the white tower. With panted breaths, you gripped Orihime's hand, practically pulling her along with you as the three of you ran through the walls. 

It was a little over a day, the dead of night as the three of you encountered a Captain. You knew him well, the Captain of the 12th squad, Mayuri. Shuddering at the thought, you drew your zanpakto as a squad 11 member took Orihime to a safer place. It had been more than a few moments before Mayuri's yellow eyes directed over towards you, after telling Uryu that he was done experimenting with Quincies. 

"Though I have completed my research on Quincies, you, my dear, still have some work ahead of you," Mayuri spoke with a sickening smirk, his longer fingernail pointing towards you. "It's not often that my test subjects run away." 

You could barely hold your zanpakto against the man as your body trembled, wide y/e/c eyes as you looked upon the man. "No," your voice trembled out. Already you could feel tears welling in your eyes as you shook, flashbacks of your days from Squad 12 haunting you to your very core. "N-not again. You're a monster." 

"Y/N?" Uryu questioned in a gasp. "You know this guy?" 

"Immobilization," you replied darkly, swallowing hard as you tried to refocus yourself. "Don't get cut, Uryu." 

Even so, his Lieutenant grabbed his arrow as you had been holding off Mayuri, the woman sacrificing herself for a strike you had not been quick enough to counter. As he had immobilized you, you could feel the weakness in everything but your heart. Your heart still raced with ardor, terror fueling your dead arms and legs. You needed to get out of there, and your mind knew it, and yet the immobilization serum made it so that you were stuck. Not far from you had been Uryu, caught up in the moment you were stabbed only to be slashed himself. 

“You’re coming back to the lab with me, my dear,” Mayuri spoke darkly, his lips curled upwards once more as he moved closer and closer to you. “Surely you aren’t daft enough to believe you wouldn’t be punished for your insubordination.”

Tears streaked down your cheeks, your pride crumbling as terror lashed through your body. In this moment, you had not cared what look the Quincy you fancied had upon his face, nor what he thought of your moment of weakness. If it had not been for your immobilization, you were sure you would still be trembling, lashing out in any way to get away from the man who still haunted your nightmares. 

“What are you going to do to her?” Uryu questioned, malice clear in his tone as his blue eyes looked upon Mayuri. 

His words had stopped him in his tracks, though a sickening cackle escaped his lips. “You’re worried about a soul reaper?” he chided the Quincy. “Too bad this one will never see the light of day again. You see, Quincy, this was my previous lieutenant, before I created Nemu.”

“Created?” Uryu stuttered out, a clear confusion in his tone, though he attempted to push himself past the immobilization. With every fiber of his being, Uryu pushed his body past his limitations, using a power that Quincies possessed to stand once more. Even as Mayuri used his bankai, Uryu used the reishi in the air to send all of his strength out to defeat Mayuri. Once Mayuri liquified, his body slipping every which way away, he had turned to you. Though he could still feel severe weakness, he knelt down in front of you. Placing a gentle hand against your cheek, he whispered softly to you. “You...don’t have to tell me what happened, Y/N, but I swear to you, he will never get his hands on you again.”

“Uryu,” you murmured out, through a choked sob as you could feel your lips upturn the slightest bit. “T-thank you.”

“I have a potion for her,” Nemu called out, her voice cracked from the pain in her own body. She knew that Mayuri would restore her, that she was simply a tool for him. Even so, she hadn’t minded. Seeing the pain on your face, she knew she hadn’t wanted to see what would happen to you back in the lab, especially after the Quincy saved you. “It will counteract my Captain’s bankai.”

Taking the potion, you ended up being the one to support Uryu as far as the two of you could manage, barely able to see the person who would seal your fate. It was only later that the two of you would wake safely, healed from Squad 4. By that point, you still were unsure whether or not you could admit the growing feelings you had for the Quincy, but you could simply relish in the fact the two of you had lived through. You could take solace in the safety of your friends.


	43. Touch Starvation I (Shinji Hiarko x Fem!Reader)

His lips upturned into a smirk as he lifted the hand that wasn't holding his zanpakuto above his head, conjuring a mask, before pulling it down so that it was covering part of his face. "I'm a soul reaper, who has transitioned the world of the hollows," he exclaimed, his smirk never fading as his teeth showed. "You, Y/N L/N, are one of us. A visored." 

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" You replied, rolling your eyes as your own lips curled into your own smirk. "I don't have any intentions in running with a group, Hirako." 

"Oh?" He questioned, moving closer to you as he spoke. "You prefer being alone in this world? A pretty face like yours?" 

"Did I stutter?" You replied coolly, narrowing your y/e/c eyes upon the smirking man. 

*** 

"Good morning, Ichigo!" You could hear the orange haired girl, Orihime, call out. "Oh! Y/N, hi!" 

"Good morning, Ichigo!" Mirrored the toothy smirking blunt cut blond right afterwards. "Good morning, Y/N!" Before you knew it, the blond's arm was wrapped around your shoulder, the lithe man practically on top of you. Making the mistake of still being towards the back of the class, you had been a perfect target for him, to the point that you could smell the axe spray he had used upon his body. The warmth of his arms surrounded you, bursting right into your personal space. “You’re looking beautiful this morning!”

Fire could easily be read in your eyes as your y/e/c orbs shifted to the blond blunt cut male. Skin like fire upon your own, you attempted to be polite initially, the warning glare all your initial action had been. Receiving his toothy grin in return, you found yourself unable to calm, unable to stabilize the rage growing inside of you. After all, how dare someone touch you? How dare your legs feel weak underneath you? It took no wind up for you to punch the visored right into the wall, an annoyed huff escaping your lips. 

“So beautiful and deadly!” Kiego swooned as you made your way to your seat. 

Orihime, the kind girl that she was, could be heard saying, “Hirako, are you okay?”

“I think I may be in love,” he said in an amused tone, despite the pain in his bleeding nose. 

***

The next time you had run into Shinji Hirako had been in an alleyway, as the two of you were walking back from the school. You simply walked past the man, ignoring his existence as you clutched the bag you carried for the school to your side. Y/e/c eyes refused to glance in the visored’s direction, until he had grabbed your arm. 

“I’m not planning on giving up, Y/N,” he said, his toothy smirk clearly showing as his brown eyes met your own. “You’re one of us, and you’ll realize that you don’t belong with them.”

“I know I don’t belong with them,” you replied in a deadpanned tone, quickly grabbing your arm back as your y/e/c eyes narrowed upon the man. “And if you touch me again, I’m going to be scuering you.”

“Feisty,” you could hear a female voice from behind you. “I actually like this one.”

“She’s more difficult than Kurosaki,” Shinji replied with a huff. 

Spinning around on your heels, you were met by what looked like a blond child, but her spiritual pressure definitely said otherwise. "Don't get me wrong," you said to her, a half smile against your features, "I just hate everyone." 

"We could just kill you," the blonde girl replied with a blatant shrug, moving to grab her zanpakuto. 

"You'd be doing me a favor," you said with a shrug, a smirk making its way to your face. You stood your ground, right in your spot as the girl moved to place a hollow mask on, crossing your arms over your chest as the smirk had not left your lips. The girl gazed at you with confusion, though she was ready to attack you. Dropping your geigai, you jumped off to the side for her first attack. "If you really want Kurosaki, though, you're not going to want to kill me." 

"Hiyori!" Shinji exclaimed, moving to grab her and hold her down. "Didn't you just say you liked her?" 

The two watched as you scooped up your geigai, flash stepping away from the alleyway, and away to who knew where. As you left, the last thing you could hear was the two arguing to themselves, and your lips fell to a grimace. You liked being alone, didn’t you? 

*** 

Hollow mask against your face, you rose your zanpakto to your opponent. It had just been another hollow, another training exercise in the forest. With all the humans leaking spiritual pressure, you often had the opportunity to cut down a few hollows here and there. Though you had known you could get caught, turned in to the soul society, you were far past the point of caring about that. If anyone were close enough to tell, you would say you've lived far too long. 

The disruption in spiritual pressure had been obvious as you cut down the last hollow, a sigh escaping your lips.  _ Three,  _ you thought to yourself.  _ I can't take on three.  _

Spinning around, you were met with two familiar faces, and one new blood. Lips falling to a grimace, you shifted your glance between Shinji, to Hiyori, to the stranger. "You're sure multiplying," you commented absently, removing the mask from your face as you sheathed your zanpakto. 

"There's more of us than this," Hiyori replied, "This dumbass was just supposed to recruit, and he keeps failing." 

"Y'know, I don't get why you're out here killing hollows," Shinji said with a shrug, his lips curled into a smirk. "It seems a little too soul reaper of you." 

"Hollows are the only things I can kill freely, and they don't talk back," you replied with a shrug. "Unless I'm not killing it, it can go fuck itself." 

"We keep a barrier around our warehouse," the larger male that had joined them chimed in. "If you're worried about dealing with soul reapers, my kido keeps us safe." 

"Two hundred years and I haven't had a soul reaper execute me yet," you replied with an apathetic shrug. "I'm sure you guys are great for each other. I just want no part in it." 

"How long have you been a visored?" The young blonde asked with wide eyes. 

You chuckled, the kind of hollow chuckle of someone who has experienced far too much. "Too long," you said, before you flash stepped away, your spiritual pressure hidden as soon as you got into your geigai. 

*** 

"I don't understand why you're trying so hard," you spat acidically towards the blunt cut blonde with the toothy grin, once again having to quickly shrug out of his arms. Sending a fist to his face, you dusted yourself off, as if the simple touch had been dirt covered. "You're really looking to get my zanpakto up your ass." 

The thing that confused you about his touch, confused you about the man with the toothy grin, was as much as any touch felt like acid against your skin, there was a hint of comfort. A little something from this man, maybe his persistent attitude, drew you to the visored you kept turning down. You wanted to actually want his touch, in a sense, but your nerve receptors threw you into a panic, each and every time. 

"You said the next time you would, and yet I'm still alive," he teased, his grinning lips curled upwards in a smirk. "Y'know, maybe you're soft on me after all." 

"You have friends," you replied with a shrug. "You should read the warnings and give up before they mourn you." 

"I don't understand you," Shinji replied with a chuckle. "I'm offering you to be with your own kind, people who would actually care about you, and you keep turning it down." He moved to grab your hand, his smirk turning to a toothy grin as his brown eyes met your own. "We're telling you that you don't have to be alone anymore."

The way his hand felt upon your own was so...warm, but quickly turned to pins and needles, causing you to flinch away from him, your eyes widening for a moment. Recovering, you allowed a sigh to escape your lips as you said, "I've told you, I hate everyone. The humans grow and change, the soul reapers come and go, and just because you have the same ability, the same transcendence, you think I'll suddenly like you." 

"Would you just...meet the others?" He asked finally, a hopeful look in his brown eyes. 

Allowing an exasperated sigh to escape your lips, you furrowed your brows. "Refrain from touching me and I'll humor you," you replied in a deadpan tone, anxiety already rising in your chest from the thought. You were sure that it could be a trap, that they could just kill you, but you weren't scared of being killed. 


	44. Touch Starvation II (Shinji x Fem!Reader)

Entering the hideout, you could feel the change in spiritual pressure immediately. The larger man, who you had learned later to be Hachi, took down the barrier long enough for you and Shinji to walk through, before placing it back up. As soon as you felt the change in spiritual pressure, you could feel all eyes upon you. 

"Did you finally get her to join, idiot?" Hiyori questioned as the two of you walked in, you making sure to stand a foot away from Shinji. 

"Not quite," he said with awkwardness in his voice. "I convinced her to come meet you guys and decide for herself." 

"I convinced him to stop touching me in exchange," you replied with a shrug, glancing through the familiar and unfamiliar faces. "Muguruma, Kuna, and Yadomaru. Shocked to see the three of you." 

"Captain L/N?" Kensei said in shock, standing to his feet as he walked over to you. "This is who you're trying to recruit? She was Mashio's and my Captain." Pausing, he rose an eyebrow skeptically. "Head Captain said you were killed in action. How did you…" 

Grimacing, you took a half step back as you said, "It was a cover up. They did try to have me killed, but clearly that didn't work." 

"Y/N!" Mashiro practically squealed happily as she had been jumping up and down while holding onto Kensei's shoulder. "It's so good to see you're alive!" 

"It is impressive you've been around all this time," Lisa chimed in, reading something as she spoke. "Kensei was promoted shortly after you disappeared." 

"Does this convince you to join, beautiful?" Shinji asked, moving to wrap his arm around you again. 

This time, his touch nearly felt nice, though your legs still weakened from it. The sensation forgotten, strange to you, you found yourself running from it once more. It nearly panged your heart, knowing the group had been trying so hard, but you knew you were damaged. 

Shrugging quickly out of his arms, you glared daggers at the blunt cut blond. "We had an agreement," you hissed as you moved to wipe off your shoulders, still glaring at the blond visored. "And as glad as I am that you're all alive and well, there's no way. If you really feel like killing me, go for it, otherwise I planned on leaving town anyways." 

"Dumbass, you're scaring her off," Hiyori spat as she launched at him, kicking him right in the face. “You just have to be a perv and ruin everything, don’t you?”

“I wasn’t being a perv!” Shinji countered with a toothy grimace. “I was sure she was convinced to join, and I was being y’know, friendly.”

“There’s something off about her,” Mashiro commented as she peered over Kensei once more. Her voice was hushed, though with you standing not far away from anyone, it was easy for you to hear. “Y/N actually used to be as touchy as Shinji, and would always use our first names.”

Once again, all eyes were on you, and you felt as if you were going to explode right in that spot. Shifting in discomfort, you took another step back, wondering if you should just break the kido barrier and flash step away from this place. Biting your lip, you could feel a shuddering chill reach up your spine. 

“Now that you mention it, Mashiro is right for once,” Kensei said tentatively. “I can’t believe I’m even saying that.”

"Shinji, touch her again," Lisa said with a glint in her eyes. "I want to see something." 

You found yourself backing up quickly, your hand to the hilt of your zanpakto. "I will not hesitate to cut off your hands, Hirako," you countered coolly. Anxiety filled your body as you grasped your zanpakto hilt, your breath nearly ragged as you backed up until the point that your back hit the wall behind you. 

"You don't need to," Lisa said quickly, stopping Shinji from cornering you any further. "She's probably been isolated too long." 

"What's isolation got to do with it?" Shinji questioned curiously, glancing over to you as you worked on calming yourself down. 

"She's scared of being touched," Lisa said with a shrug. "I overheard Captain Ukitake talking to Captain Kyoraku about touch starvation once, one of those times my idiot Captain was trying to convince Ukitake to get a girlfriend." 

"Unless you're letting me leave, could you stop talking like I'm not here?" You replied with a huff. 

*** 

"She's been in the world of the living for two hundred years," Shinji said, his voice quiet as to not wake you. "And all that time, she's been alone. We can't let her leave." 

"If she's here against her will, is that really going to help her?" Kensei chimed in, frowning as he glanced over to her. 

"She's just going to get herself killed if she leaves," Hiyori chimed in, a grimace against her lips. "If this idiot would stop trying to touch her, maybe we would get somewhere." 

"The soul needs affection," Lisa chimed in, moving closer to the couch as she reached a hand out, gently brushing her fingertips slowly up your arm. As she watched you flinch in your sleep, she frowned, backing away before trying again, gentler than the last. "She needs to work up to it, and work up to being close to others again." 

"She used to be so much fun," Mashiro chimed in, leaning against Kensei as she sighed. 

"Well, if she wakes up with everyone around, she's just gonna freak out and leave," Shinji said with an exasperated sigh. "Let me stay with her." 

"You're just going to be a perv again, idiot!" Hiyori chided, throwing her sandal at him. 

Sighing and throwing the sandal back, he shook his head. "Y'know, I want her to stay," he said softly, his brown eyes glancing down upon you. As Lisa moved her hand, he moved to slip his slender fingers down your arm to your fingertips, a toothy grimace against his face. "I think I may be in love." 

"You say that to every pretty girl," Lisa chided. "You said it to me when we first met." 

"This is diff'rnt," he said with a glare. 

To avoid waking you, the others left, leaving Shinji in the room with you. His lips held a grimace as he stared down upon you, moving his fingertips gently against you for a while, seeing how you would react in your sleep. After a while, he moved to try to hold your hand, his touch incredibly gentle as he did so. With an initial flinch, he drew back, going back to what he was doing prior. 

"How do we undo two hundred years of loneliness," he murmured to himself. 


	45. Touch Starvation III (Shinji x Fem!Reader)

"Y/N, I'm so happy you're going to stay with us," Mashiro said vibrantly, jumping up and down as her lips formed a brilliant smile. She had been exuberant to say the least, and occasionally you could remember back then, back when all of you were close. "Kensei is, too, he's just too much of a grump to admit it." 

You weren't even sure why it was you were staying with this group, or why you had not killed the blond male on the spot when you woke back up. Something deep inside of you, maybe your old self, yearned to stay. A much larger part of you knew that if you walked out of that kido barrier, they would not stop. 

"It's strange," you admitted after a while of silence, "my old Lieutenant and third seat. I thought of you guys a lot in the beginning, but I never thought you'd wind up here." Pausing, you sighed softly, though your lips did not curl upwards at all. "I swore to protect you, and I broke my promise." 

"Hey," Kensei chimed in, a frown atop his lips as he managed to get your attention. "You know we're just happy you're alive, and here with us." A chuckle escaped his lips as his eyes shifted to Mashiro before directing back to you. "Idiot here kept saying there was no way you were dead." 

"Hey!" Mashiro whined in reply. "I was actually right about that, too!"

"I fought my way out of the soul society," you said with a shrug. "Rose my zanpakto against Captains I respected, went to academy with. It's probably better that you thought I was dead." Forcing a smile against your lips, you stared at your hands. "If it weren't for Captain Kyoraku, I would have been dead. He threw them off my trail long enough to escape." 

"If we knew-," Kensei started, before you harshly cut them off. 

"I would have ordered you to attack me," you said quickly. "It would have been irresponsible of me as your Captain to do anything else." Pausing, you sighed softly, clenching your fists as you glanced back up at the two. "I barely remember those days anymore, and I...apologize for that."

*** 

It didn't burn the same way it used to, but you could still feel your knees buckling under the toothy grinning male. From what it seemed, the visored got excited, as you had been kind to him for the first time since you had met him. His arm was tightly wrapped around your shoulder, your y/e/c eyes widened as you felt your heart racing. 

It was a small compliment, one that just slipped out of your mouth when you were watching him sparring with Hiyori. The way that his sharp features stood out to you, you said it before even thinking about it. Through your internal panic, you could not help realizing the difference, the way you had wanted him to stay there. 

Your words still slipped past your lips, a clearly higher pitch than you had intended, your own mind still not grasping your desire. "W-what are you doing?" You stuttered out. The way that your body nearly caved into his touch, though, had not gone undetected. 

"I didn't-," he started, realizing what he had been doing as he quickly took your comfort away. What you had not known was that he had been the one helping you the most with your touch aversion. His cheeks reddened the slightest bit as he gave you some space, though his toothy grin fell to a grimace. 

"I'm not going to kill you," you muttered softly, crossing your arms over your chest as you allowed a sigh to escape your lips. It was clear to you that you were growing an affection towards the blond visored, but your heart still held fear. The way your eyes shamefully dropped to the ground below you made it so that you had missed the way his brown eyes widened at your words, your reaction. 

*** 

It had been about a week that Shinji had avoided touching you during your waking hours, keeping the concern in mind about scaring you away. The blond had been falling for you, quite genuinely, and the pained look that you would get on your face when he slipped his arm around you unintentionally still haunted his mind. So badly, he wished to hold you in his arms, taste your lips, but he knew he had been asking far too much. 

You were the one to come up to him, the others busy with their own hobbies. Y/e/c eyes shifted to his brown eyed gaze, while you tentatively bit your lip. In a hushed voice, you stuttered out, "Can I try something?" 

His brows furrowed in confusion, brown eyes attempting to read your expression. Even so, he could feel a flutter in his chest he had been feeling since he first met you. With a touch of awkwardness to his tone, he said, "Y'know, I'm not gonna stop you." 

You sucked in a deep breath, moving your hand slowly to meet the man's cheek. Your fingertips connected with his skin so gently, so carefully. It took five minutes for you to move your palm to truly rest against his cheek, though his brown eyes widened as they stared into your own y/e/c gaze. The sensation had been so strange to you, and yet, so warm. Though blush covered your cheeks, you found your lips curling upwards. 

At the point that you removed your hand, you could still feel the crimson against your cheeks. "It's silly," you said finally, "I want to be able to do more, but my body isn't used to it. I- uh, thank you, Shinji." 

The visored grinned down at you, though his tone had been serious. "Take your time," he said softly. "Who knows? Maybe you'll fall for me, sweetheart." 

*** 

Shinji's breath caught in his throat the moment that the two of you had been sitting upon the couch, and you moved to lie your head in his lap. It had been a small gesture, and the visored could not deny that he was falling for you. His brown gaze shifted down to you, heart racing in his chest as his lips curled upwards. 

Y/e/c eyes shut in contentment, and no one dared disturb the two of you. For a while, you simply stayed silent, relishing in the feeling of human contact. After a while, you felt a gentle, slender hand, caressing your hair. 

Sighing softly, you could feel your lips curl upwards at his action. You were unsure what drew you to take that extra step that day, but deep down, you realized you craved that affection. The way that his fingertips ghosted your cheek gently as he slipped his hand delicately over your hair could nearly cause you to blush. While a year ago, you would have skewered the male for doing something even outwardly affectionate, you realized the shift in your nerve receptors. 

While he stroked your hair gently, he relished in the contented smile against your lips. The blunt cut blond had mused over his own feelings towards you for quite some time, the depth merely growing with time. Though he desperately wished to sweep you right off your feet, he respected you enough to be cautious. 

"Shinji," you spoke, your voice barely above a whisper as your eyes opened, y/e/c gaze shifting upwards to see his expression. "What if...I actually have fallen for you?" 

The toothy grin that slipped across his lips was all the answer you needed at the time, though he had broken the silence as his hand paused upon your cheek. "Y'know, I've been hoping for that," he murmured, a little louder than he meant to be. "Seeing as you're my only love." 


	46. Aesthetic Crush (Izuru Kira x Visored!Reader)

It was not often that a different soul reaper would show their face in the world of the living, normally revolving around the same guardians of each town. You knew of the afro-ed shinigami, and he barely knew of you. That was how it was supposed to be, how it had always been in Karakura Town. Unlike the others, traveling around for quite some time to remain undetected, you blended in. It took about fifty years for you to become more, to decide to be a guardian of Karakura when necessary. Since the afro shinigami had been saved more than a couple of times by you, he knew better than to say anything about you in his reports. 

It was when you heard a valiant battle that you knew that the normal shinigami had not been involved. Though it could have simply been training, the outer world training that the academy students would partake, you could not help your curiosity. Undetected, you slipped through the forest to gain a better view of the scene, y/e/c eyes widening at your own shameful thoughts. 

Pointed blond locks adorned the male's face, a determined gaze in his azure eyes. He wore a typical uniform, fighting off the hollow you had seen swallow plenty of shinigami in the past. Grand Fisher, as you recalled, was nearly ready to swallow the man with the light blond locks whole, and you could feel something leap in your chest. 

Slipping out of your geigai, you drew your zanpakto, pushing the blond behind you as you fought off the hollow. Though you could hear his shocked cry, you focused on at least scaring off the Grand Fisher. In your normal form, there was no way that you would be able to outmatch the same Hollow that fed off powerful spiritual pressure for countless years. With seventy five years on the mortal plane, though, you had not grown rusty. 

"Thanks," the man called out, finally joining beside you as the two of you fought the hollow together. 

Grand Fisher made his escape, leaving the two of you together in the woods. As you were about to run off, grab your geigai and hide away once more, you felt a slender hand grab your arm. Y/e/c eyes shifted back to his azure gaze, and you could feel your heart leap once more. 

"What's your name?" He asked curiously, his tone a little bashful as he realized he was being forward. "I- I mean, I've never seen you around the seireitei." 

"Y/N," you spoke softly, knowing better than to give your full name. "And you, handsome?" 

The blond blushed deeply at your little compliment, one that simply slipped from your lips without a second thought. "Izuru Kira," he said, his lips curling upwards the slightest bit. "I uh, I meant it when I said thank you. If you didn't come, I'm sure I would have added to his count." 

"I overheard the clashing, and didn't want to see you get eaten," you replied, slightly bashfully as your y/e/c eyes shifted away. Knowing you should go soon, you tried to keep the impending hint of fear from your tone as you continued. "Take care of yourself, okay? I'd like to see that handsome face of yours again sometime."

He cursed himself for not having anything witty to say in return, though he had never been one for wit. Izuru wished to make an impression on you, something that would inspire you to find him once more in the seireitei, but he could only come up with simplicity. "I hope to see you again soon, Y/N," he spoke in a hushed tone. 

*** 

Izuru's blue eyes stared down upon you in shock as he tended to your wounds. The fight was over, and yet, now he could finally get a good look at the shinigami with the y/h/c locks, those y/e/c eyes that haunted his dreams. He had at least thought you had been a shinigami, until that day. 

As your y/e/c eyes fluttered open, pain still present in your tended wounds, you could not help the way your cheeks heated. "Izuru," you murmured out fondly as you forced your hand upwards to gently caress the man's cheek. "Still as handsome as ever, I see." 

"This wasn't the reunion I had in mind," he replied with a soft chuckle, though his tone grew serious as he stared down upon you. "I thought I scared you off, but I never knew…" 

"That I wasn't allowed in the seireitei?" You replied, not skipping a beat as your brow quirked at the man. "I was disappointed that you never visited, but I also figured if I saw you again it would spell trouble." 

"Well, clearly you weren't wrong," he replied softly, though his lips hadn't flickered upwards. "You, uh, really shouldn't move. Your wounds are still deep." 

"You patched me up, didn't you?" You questioned curiously, wincing slightly as you moved your hand back. "I guess now I owe you, don't I?" 

"You don't owe me a thing," he replied. "I'm just happy to see you again, even though the timing could be far better." 

"How about this," you offered, biting your lip gently as your voice had been a touch bashful. "Next time I see you, no zanpakto clashing, and I'll be able to truly get to know that handsome man who's been on my mind the last twenty six years?" 

"That sounds like a dream," he replied thoughtfully, his lips curling upwards the slightest bit. "Don't forget about me, okay?"

"I don't think I could do that," you said softly. 

*** 

The visored were welcomed back into the seireitei, those who still had positions to fill. Shinji took his captain's spot, as had Kensei and Rose. Mashiro and yourself had fit back into your own Lieutenant spots, and you could feel a little part of your heart healed from the whole experience. Unlike the others, you hadn't given up on soul reapers, though you had been weary of them for your stay in the world of the living. 

As promised, you noticed Izuru at the bar, sipping sake as he complained about how seemingly romantic his captain had been. After the betrayal of his previous captain, it had been understandable, but it still made you wish to chuckle. Knowing Rose well from his time as captain back when you were on the thirteen court guard squad in the past, you knew how over the top the man had been. 

Slipping beside him, you grabbed yourself a cup and poured a little sake into it yourself. For a moment, the man had not even realized you sat beside him, until you accidentally brushed his hand. The largest smile you had seen of the man stretched across his face. 

"Y/N!" He exclaimed happily, a little too loud. "You're actually here. I didn't think you would have come back." 

"Well, I did say I wanted to get to know that handsome man that's been on my mind," you teased him playfully as you sipped your own sake. "Surely, you're a little too far in for me to do that tonight, but I wanted to say hi at least." 

"Can I just say," he said as he slipped his arm around your shoulder, far more forward than he would have ever done sober. "You are stunning, and I've been wanting to say that for twenty six years." 

You chuckled softly, though you moved to kiss him gently upon the cheek. "Thank you, handsome," you murmured softly. "Now, where were you in your rant? I can admit, I was quite enthralled." 


End file.
